Most Wanted Boy In My House
by Acchan19
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Haruno Sakura si gadis kutu buku dan culun tetapi pemberani bertemu dan tinggal satu atap bersama 2 mafia sekaligus? Bagaimanakah kisah Sakura menjalani hidupnya bersama dua mafia tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

Apa jadinya jika Haruno Sakura si gadis kutu buku dan culun tetapi pemberani bertemu dan tinggal satu atap bersama mafia yang menjadi buronan polisi. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka?

**Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom**

**Proudly Present**

**Most Wanted Boy in My House**

**Warning : Gaje, Miss typo(s), Lemon**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1**

Kami, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku. Apa salahku?

**Few days ago….**

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kehidupanku, yahh biasa-biasa saja. Seperti remaja-remaja lain. Bedanya hanya jika mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bersenang-senang aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan belajar dan membaca.

Aku hanyalah gadis remaja sekolahan biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan tidak menonjol sama sekali. Aku hanya menonjol di bidang prestasi akademik saja. Aku merupakan _Best Student of year _tahun lalu. Berarti ini tahun keduaku bersekolah di _Japan International School_. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah bertaraf internasional. Aku salah satu dari sekian banyak siswa yang beruntung mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah disini. Orang tuaku hanyalah pedagang kecil yang berdagang di luar kota. Jadi, aku hanya tinggal sendiri. Karena pekerjaan orangtuakulah yang menuntut aku untuk selalu giat belajar.

Aku hanya seorang gadis remaja culun dan kurang pergaulan. Memang itu benar, dari melihat tampangku saja mereka sudah tahu. Aku mengenakan kacamata negative tiga. Kaki baju yang sepanjang hari berada di tempatnya. Rok sepinggang di bawah lutut. Baju seragam yang agak sedikit kedododran. Semua itu tampak jelas dengan rambut yang sepanjang hari dikepang..

Terkadang, ralat setiap hari geng popular di sekolah selalu saja meledekiku. Hn, buang-buang waktu saja. Kukatakan seperti itu karena setiap haripun mereka meledek, tidak akan membuatku terpengaruh. Mereka memang popular tapi otak mereka sekecil t**i kuku.

" Selamat pagi pinkie culun." Ledek ketua geng bodoh mereka. Ck, pagi-pagi sudah cari ribut. Ok, sebaiknya persilahkan aku memperkenalkan mereka.

**Karin.** Cewek si rambut merah dan berkacamata tanpa ukuran ini adalah ketua geng bodoh itu. Karin juga merupakan primadona sekolahan ini. Karena kata mereka, hampir seluruh cowok di sekolahan ini sudah pernah memacarinya. Cih, menurutku dia hanya cewek mur**han yang menjijikkan yang mau-mau saja badannya dipegang-pegang oleh cowok mata keranjang di sekolah ini. Selain itu, di antara keempat cewek bodoh ini Karinlah yang paling tidak punya otak. Entah dia buang kemana otaknya itu. Jika saja ayah Karin tidak menyogok kepala sekolah dengan membelikan sekolah ini selusin computer, Karin tentu saja tidak akan naik kelas.

**Ino Yamanaka. **Cewek berambut pirang yang taraf kebodohannya sebelas dua belas dengan Karin. Bedanya waktu kenaikan kelas kemarin Ino naik kelas secara murni tanpa sogokan. Seperti yang kukatakan Ino itu sebelas dua belas dengan Karin. Setahuku bekas-bekas pacar Karin telah diembat oleh Ino. Dan Karin terlihat santai-santai saja tuh. Jika dalam soal berpacaran Karin nomor satu, Ino nomor satu dalam hal mempercantik diri. Bahan-bahan apa saja ia bakal gunakan demi mempercantik diri. Mungkin jika ada penelitian yang mengatakan bahwa kotoran kuda dapat dijadiakan sebagai masker untuk memperhalus kulit, pasti dia sudah menggunakannya. Huek!

**Tayuya. **Cewek aneh berambut merah yang kemana-mana selalu membawa seruling. Katanya seruling itu adalah jimat pembawa keberuntungan. Cih, cewek aneh

Dan yang terakhir adalah **Kin. **Cewek yang rambutnya panjang sampai melewati bokong. Cewek yang selalu menggunakan barang-barang serba bel kecil. Mulai dari kalung, anting, gelang, gantungan handphone, sampa tusuk kondenya juga serba bel. Kalau begitu kawin saja sama kucing. Kucingkan selalu memakai kalung yang ada belnya.

" Mau apa kalian, huh?" Tanyaku ketus.

" Kami nggak mau apa-apa kok dari kamu. Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja dengan kamu." Ledek Ino lagi

Cih dasar bodoh!

" Kalau begitu kalian jangan menghalangi jalan. Memangnya jalan ini punya kalian apa?"

" Udah berani ngelawan nih anak. Cari mati saja." Ucap Karin

" Memangnya sejak kapan aku takut melawan kalian, huh? Minggir sana!" Aku sedikit menyenggol Karin. Kulihat muka Karin merah padam menahan amarah. Kan sudah kubilang, kalian buang-buang waktu saja.

Aku melenggang masuk ke kelas. Disana sudah ada sahabatku yaitu Hyuuga Hinata. Dia sama sepertiku, juga mendapat beasiswa. Aku segera menghampirinya

" _Ohayou_, Hinata-chan." Sapaku. Aku langsung meletakkan ranseku di sebelahnya.

" Aaa… _Ohayou_ juga Sakura-chan." Sapa Hinata balik lalu ia kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

" Hinata-cahan pasti belajar untuk ulangan matematika. Benar kan?"

Ia mengngguk. " Iya. Aku kan tidak sepintar Sakura-chan. Walau tidak belajar tetap dapat nilai sempurna."

" Kau ini bisa saja." Aku sedikit tersipu. " Kau juga pintar, Hinata-chan. Kalau begitu aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Jaa.."

" Tunggu Sakura-chan, tadi Gaara senpai datang mencarimu lho. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu deh." Hinata mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

" Kau ini ada-ada saja Hina-chan. Mana mungkin Gaara senpai menyukaiku." Aku tersenyum. " Aku duluan ya, jaa…"

Gaara senpai mencariku. Hmm, dia memang aneh. Darui pertama aku mengenalnya, dia setiap hari datang ke kelas untuk mencariku. Aneh.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku sudah tahu orang ini, " Gaara senpai."

" Hai Sakura. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

**Sehari sebelumnya pukul 23.00…..**

" Keluar kau! Kau sudah kami kepung!" Sahut Ibiki. Ia adalah kepala polisi yang menangani urusan yang bersangkutan dengan mafia dan gangster

Tidak ada jawaban.

" Geledah rumahnya!" Perintah Ibiki. Langsung saja seluruh pasukannya menyebar ke berbagai sisi dari rumah mewah itu. Tak berselang lama, pasukannya keluar tanpa membawa seorang pun.

" Rumah telah kosong. Target telah melarikan diri, pak." Lapor salah satu pasukannya.

" _Damn!" _Maki Ibiki. _Kali ini kau bias kabur dariku tapi selanjutnya aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Uchiha Sasuke._

**Somewhwre…**

Sebuah mobil sedan merah sedang melaju kencang membelah jalan sepi pada malam hari.

_Cih! Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku jika kau menggunakan cara kampungan seperti itu Ibiki. _Batin pemuda yang mengendarai sedan merah itu.

_Untung saja Dobe cepat menghubungiku._

**Flashback**

Pemuda itu sedang bersantai di depan perapiannya sambil menegak champaigne ketika ia merasakan seseatu bergetar di saku celananya. Dobe. Nama itulah yang tertera di layar telepon genggamnya

" Hn."

' _Teme cepat tinggalkan rumahmu. Aku baru dapat kabar kalau Ibiki akan mendatangi rumahmu.'_

Pemuda itu agak sedikit terkejut. " Baiklah." Sambungan telepon akhirnya terputus.

**End of Flashback**

Mobil sedan merah itu sudah melaju selama tujuh jam non-stop. Cukup jauh ia telah membuat jarak.

Tapi bagaimanapun ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang bias lelah. Tuntutan tidak tidur selama berkendara itu mamaksanay untuk tetap terjaga selama tujuh jam.

Ia melirik jam di mobilnya. Sudah pukul 06.00. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan. Lingkar hitam di bawah matanya sudah terlihat.

Sesekali pemuda itu tertidur tapi ia kembali bangun. Begitu seterusnya. Tetepi kini rasa kantuk telah menjalar di seluruh organ sarafnya. Ia akhirnya tertidur untuk beberapa menit. Namun ia langsung dibangunkan oleh suara klakson dari truk yang juga sedang melaju kencang di depannya.

Reflex, ia membangting setir kearah kanan. Sedan merah Ferarri itu masuk menerobos hutan yang tidak cukup lebat tetapi banyak pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi. Akhirnya mobil buatan Italia itu dengan sukses menghantam pohon.

Back to Sakura…

Sepulang sekolah aku mengayuh sepedaku. Tetapi rumah kini bukan tujuan utamaku. Melainkan tujuanku kini adalah hutan.

Ia kembali mengingat saat pemuda rambut merah bata itu meminta bantuannya.

**Flashback**

" Hai Sakura. Aku butuh bantuanmu nih."

" Bantuan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. " Kita ke perpustakaan saja." Kmudian pemuda itu meraih tangan Sakura dan meyeretnya ke perpustakaan.

At Library…..

" Kau tahu ini daun apa Sakura? Pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu menunjukkan sebuah gambar.

Sakura mengangguk." Uh-huh. Daun ini kan daun jenis herbal. Bisa dijadikan obat penghilang batuk dahak." Jelas Sakura

" Kau tahu dimana bisa menemukannya?" Tanya Gaara lagi

Sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk ." Daun ini banyak tumbuh di hutan dekat danau. Memangnya ada apa senpai? Kau membutuhkan daun ini?"

" Iya. Besok daun ini akan dikumpul. Tetapi hari ini aku tidak bisa mengambilnya. Tugasku lagi numpuk. Malah _deadline _lagi." Sahut Gaara. Nada bicaranya seperti orang putus asa.

" Kalau begitu aku bisa membantu senpai mengambilnya." Ucap Sakura yang diikuti dengan senyum mengembang dari Gaara.

" Apa tidak merepotkan. Lagipula daun itu ada di hutan, kan?"

" Iya. Tapi hutannya nggak cukup lebat kok."

" Mmm, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak. Kalau tidak ada kau pasti Orochimaru-sensei akan mengomeliki lagi besok."

" Itulah gunanya teman." Sahut Sakura.

_Jadi kau hanya menganggapku hanya sebatas teman saja, Sakura. _Batin Gaara

**End of Flashback**

" Sampai juga." Sakura memarkir sepedanya di tepi jalan. Lebih baik ia berjalan kaki saja. Toh, jalan di hutan ini ia sudah hapal karena seringnya ia mengambil daun-daun herbal di hutan ini.

Ia mencari-mencari di mana letak daun itu.

" Kalau tidak salah di sekitar sini." Gumam Sakura. " Ahh! Ini dia." Sakura memetik beberapa helai kemudian memasukkannya dalam sakunya.

Tetapi ketika ia ingin pulang, ia melihat kumpulan asap yang mengepul ke udara. Karena penasaran Sakura berjalan kea rah asap itu berasal.

Betapa kagetnya ia karena asap itu berasal dari sebuah mobil sedan merah yang menabrak pohon. Keadaan mobil itu sangat parah. Kap mobilnya penyok. Lampu utamanya pecah belum lagi lecet di mana-mana. Ia buru-buru berlari kearah mobil itu. Siapa tahu ada orang di dalam mobil itu.

_Gotcha! _Perkiraanya memang benar. Ia melihat seseorang pemuda yang kepalanya sedang telungkup.

**Sakura Pov**

Oh Kami–sama apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Pintu mobil ini terkunci. Jalan satu-satunya adalah memecahkan kaca mobil itu.

Aku mencari-cari benda-benda berat yang mungkin dapat ia gunakan. Kami, bantu aku.

Aku terus mencari dan akhirnya kudapatkan benda itu. Sebuah besi berkarat.

Oh Kami, maafkan aku karenatelah merusak barang seseorang. Dan Praangg! Kaca itu akhirnya pecah setelah aku memukulnya dengan besi.

Aku segera mencari kunci itu dan Fuillah, mobilnya terbuka.

Aku segeramengeluarkan korban itu. Seorang pemuda yang dapat dikategorikan sangat tampan. Tapi, Oh! Dahinya berdarah.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan! Beri nafas buatan? Ayolah dia bukan korban tenggelam. Oh Kami, Kami, apa yang harus kulakukan? Hah! Rasanya aku seperti mau gila saja.

Ku bawa pulang saja deh. Kupapah dia menuju sepedaku lalu kududukkan dia. Kubuat tangannya melingkar di pinggulku. Jaga-jaga supaya dia tidak jatuh. Agak lain juga sih, soalnya belum ada yang pernah memeluk pinggulku seperti ini. Tapi masa bodoh! Dia butuh bantuan.

Aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan susah payah. Uhh, orang ini lumayan berat. Beberapa kali kami hampir jatuh.

**Skip Time**

Aku memapah pemuda itu ke kamarku. Setelah itu aku megambil kotak P3K di lemariku.

Perlahan ku bersihkan lukanya, ku beri betedine lalu kuperban. Aku juga sedikit membersihkan tubuhnya dari kotoran. Sedikit lebih baik dari yang tadi.

Hmm, dari segi manapun pemuda ini tetap tampan. Kulitnya putih, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya tipis. Pokoknya sempurna. Secara tak sadar aku menelusuri seluruh lekuk wajahnya dengan telunjuk. Huh, apa-apaan kau ini Sakura!

" Sebaiknya aku masak saja deh." Aku pun melenggang keluar.

**Sasuke Pov**

Uhh, kepalaku masih sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena benturan tadi. Tapi baru kusadari aku sudah tidak dalam mobil melainkan di sebuah kamar bernuansa merah muda.

Apa aku sudah mati? Dan apa ini surga? Ahh, tidak mungkin mafia sepertiku bias masuk surga.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku melihat-lihat kamar ini. Tidak cukup luas. Beda sekali dengan kamarku. Aku melihat-lihat beberapa pigura yang tergantung di dinding. Di sana terdapat foto seorang gadis yang berambut agak sedikit aneh. Aneh, karena warna rambutnya merah jambu. Lumayan cantik, hanya saja ia mengenakan kacamata.

Tiba-tiba bau sedap sedikit menusuk indera penciumanku. Uh, perutku bunyi. Berarti aku lapar.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan akhirnya aku melihat gadis yang tadi di foto sedang tiduran di sofa. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

" Ahh, kau sudah sadar rupanya." Sahut gadis itu.

**Normal Pov**

" Ahh, kau sudah sadar rupanya." Sahut Sakura pada pemuda yang baru saja ia tolong. " Oh ya, jika kau mau makan, kau ambil sendiri saja."

_Aneh, kok gadis ini tidak takut denganku? _Batin Sasuke

" Oh ya, aku juga belum tahu namamu." Kata Sakura lagi

" Kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Baru kali ini ia melihat seseorang yang bahkan tidak lari ketakutan jika melihatnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. " Siapa namamu? Namaku Sakura Haruno."

" Namaku…." Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseatu telah memetongnya

_**Telah diduga bos komplotan mafia telah melarikan diri.**_

" Hei jangan nonton itu!" Cegat Sasuke.

" Memengnya kenapa? Aku suka berita kok."

_**Bagi anda sekalian yang melihat orang ini, mohon di laporkan kepada pihak kepolisian setempat. Karena mafia ini sudah diincar kepolisian selama bertahun-tahun. Berikut gambar wajah bos mafia ini.**_

Layar televise pun menampilkan seorang sosok pemuda yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

_**Boa mafia ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_Sepertinya aku pernah melihat muka ini. _Batin Sakura.

_Damn it! _Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati

Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke, lalu melirik ke televise lagi. Begitu sampai tiga kali. Akhirnya ia baru menyadari pemuda yang ditolongnya adalah seorang bos mafia.

" K-kau." Tangannya gemetaran. " U-uciha Sa-sa-Sasuke."

" Kyaaaa!"

To Be Continued….

Hha, akhirnya fic kedua saya selesai juga. Hhehe, rated M lagi. Oh ya, mumpung ide saya untuk fic sebelumnya belum ada, jadi saya nulis fic baru lagi deh. Hihihi

Akhir kata….

**Review Review Review…**


	2. Chapter 2

Apa jadinya jika Haruno Sakura si gadis kutu buku dan culun tetapi pemberani bertemu dan tinggal satu atap bersama mafia yang menjadi buronan polisi. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka?

**Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom**

**Proudly Present**

**Most Wanted Boy in My House**

**Warning : Gaje, Miss typo(s), Lemon**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2**

" Kyaaa!" Jerit Sakura, " Polisi! Polisi! Ada penjahat di rumahku!" Jeritan Sakura yang sangat keras mampu membuat telinga sang Uchiha itu sedikit perih

" Hei diamlah!" Perintah Sasuke

" Polisi! Poli- hmmmpphh…" Sasuke buru-buru membekap mulut besar Sakura.

" Diamlah, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu jika kau diam. Mengerti?" Sasuke berkata ragu-ragu lalu diikuti dengan anggukan Sakura. Ia lalu melepas bekapan tangannya dari mulut Sakura dan….

" POOLIIISIIIII!"

" Arghhh, cukup sudah." Kata Sasuke frustasi. Ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk mendekat lagi padanya lalu, _cup! _Mata Sakura membulat.Sasuke berhasil membekap mulut Sakura menggunakan mulutnya sendiri.

Diciumnya dalam-dalam bibir Sakura agar tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali. Ciumannya sudah cukup lama berlangsung dan akhirnya Sakura menyadarinya. Buru-buru ia menjauhkan mafia itu bersama bibir bodohnya dari dirinya

" Hei, apa-apaan kau ini!" Gerutu Sakura. Pipinya sudah sukses memerah bak kepiting rebus

" Hn, kau yang memaksaku melakukan itu. Dasar bodoh." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya

" Akan kulaporkan kau ke polisi. Aku akan menuntutmu telah melakukan tindakan pencabulan." Kata Sakura. Ia lalu meraih telepon rumahnya. Tetapi tangannya buru-buru ditepis oleh Sasuke sehingga telepon itu terlempar dari pegangannya.

" Hei!"

" Jika kau menelpon polisi. Aku tidak akan menjamin kau akan melihat matahari besok." Ancam Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura

Sakura meneguk ludah, " Hei mau apa lagi kau, huh?"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Sakura, ia terus berjalan, sementara Sakura terus mundur.

" Diam di situ!" Suruh Sakura. Ia semakin berjalan mundur sampai akhirnya ia merasa punggungnya menyentuh tembok. " Oh, _shit_!"Maki Sakura

" Mau apa kau? Mau membunuhku? Aku tidak takut! Lagipula kau tidak akan berani untuk membunuhku." Tegas Sakura

Akhirnya dada bidang Sasuke sukses menghimpit dada Sakura sendiri. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. _Hn, sedikit permainan akan membuat gadis ini patuh. _Pikir Sasuke.

" Benarkah itu, **sayang**?" Sasuke sedikit memberI penekanan pada kata 'sayang'. " Kau tahu tidak membunuh itu adalah pekerjaan yang paling mudah bagiku. Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya lagi.

" Kau tahu tidak jika sekarang aku membunuhmu, berarti kau adalah korbanku yang keseratus." Kata Sasuke.

_Glek!_ Sakura menciut, " Apa maumu!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Rencananya berhasil. " Mudah saja. Aku akan tinggal di rumahmu, dan tugasmu adalah menyembunyikanku dari polisi."

" Hah! Itu melanggar undang-undang. Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan seorang criminal di rumahku." Tegas Sakura

" Jadi kau tidak mau….." Sasuke sedikit member jedah pada kalimatnya. " Kalau begitu katakana selamat ting…."

_Ayolah Sakura berpikir! Undang-undang atau keselamatan nyawamu?_

" B-baiklah. Aku akan menuruti perintahmu dengan imbalan kau tidak akan melukaiku." Sambar Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai. " Selain itu selama aku berada di rumahmu, kau akan menjadi pelayanku." Ucap Sasuke enteng

**Sakura Pov**

Apa? Orang ini sudah tidak waras yah? Sudah menumpang di rumah orang, malah meyuruh tuan rumah jadi pelayannya. Cih, tidak akan!

" Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak sudi menjadi pelayanmu!" Kataku. Huh, memangnya dia siapa?

" Berarti kau sudah tidak sayang nyawamu…" Sasuke kemudian berjalan menjauh. Huufft, sedikit membuatku lega.

Huh! Ancaman itu lagi! Mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya. " Baiklah." Kataku cemberut.

Sasuke lalu duduk di sofa dan memainkan remote televisi. " Sebagai tugas pertamamu, ambilkan aku makanan. Aku lapar!"

" Hei, kau punya kaki, tahu. Ambil sendiri saja!"

Sasuke mendeham.

Ayolah Sakura, kau orang yang sayang nyawa, bukan?

Dengan berat hati, aku meyeret kakiku menuju dapur. Tragis sekali nasibku ini.

Setelah mengambilkan si bodoh itu nasi, sayur, dan sepotong ayam goreng. Aku menyerahkan piring itu.

" Nih. Jangan bilang kau mau di suap." Aku mengejek.

" Hmmm, boleh juga. Suapi aku." Kata Sasuke manja.

_You make big mistake Baka-Sakura_.

**Normal Pov**

Sakura mendesah panjang, " Hmm, baiklah." Sakura menyendok nasi. " Nih, buka mulut."

Sasuke menepis, " Maksudku bukan suap seperti itu." Sasuke mengambil sendok dari tangan Sakura. " Maksudku seperti ini." Sasuke lalu memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulut Sakura.

" Ini terbalik, seharusnya aku yang…."

Kalimat Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke lalu mengambil alih mulut Sakura. Dilumatnya bibir itu. Sesekali ia jilati.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi apa daya tenaga seorang Sakura tidak sebanding dengan tenaga seorang Sasuke. Mau tidak mau ia akhirnya pasrah juga

" Hmmphhh~" Desah Sakura

Sasuke terus melumat bibir Sakura. Kali ini dia menambahkan sedikit gigitan-gigitan kecil agar Sakura membuka mulutnya. Dan aksinya sukses. Sakura membuka mulutnya. Ia tidak mau membuang kesempatan berharga itu.

Sasuke langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura, ia lalu memindahkan makanan yang dari tadi ada di dalam mulut Sakura.

Sasuke akhirnya melepas ciuman panas itu. Muka Sakura sangat merah, nafasnya juga terlihat tidak teratur.

" Bagaimana, kau suka?" Sasuke menyringai sambil mengunyah pelan makanan yang baru saja direbutnya dari mulut Sakura.

" Hosh…hosh… kau gila!" Sakura mau beranjak pergi tetapi tangannya keburu dicegat oleh Sasuke.

" Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang _innocent_. " Kita harus menghabiskan makanan ini, Saku-chan."

" Kau habiskan sendiri saja!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke, ia lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya, lalu BRAKK, ia membanting pintu. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur

" Bodoh, bodoh! Kau memang bodoh Sakura. Sekarang kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Karin." Gerutu Sakura. Ia menjambak rambut merah mudanya sehingga ikatan rambutnya lepas.

Tak lama setelah ia mengoceh dan memaki tidak jelas, akhirnya terlelap juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian…..

" Hei, hei bangun. Aku mau tidur." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura.

_Apalagi sekarang?_ Pikir Sakura

" Bangun. Aku mau tidur di situ." Kata Sasuke.

_Glek! _Sakura langsung terbangun. " Apa-apaan kau ini. Ini kamarku, tahu!" Sakura mengucek-kucek matanya. " Kau tidur di sofa saja sana!"

" Tapi kau adalah pelayanku dan aku adalah tuan rumah disini. Jadi kau saja yang tidur di sofa. Aku tidak mau!" Kata Sasuke. " Nanti badanku pegal-pegal."

" Hei! Disini aku yang punya rumah, aku tidak akan pindah. Mengerti."

" Hn, baiklah. Kita tidur sama-sama saja." Sasuke lalu membaringkan badannya di sebelah Sakura.

" Kyaaa!" Jerit Sakura. " Mesummmm!" Sakura buru-buru bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke ruang tamu.

" Hn, perempuan bodoh. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu. Aku sama sekali tidak bernafsu padamu." Gumam Sasuke kemudian ia langsung tertidur.

Sementara Sasuke sedang tidur nyenyak, Sakura malah terus merutuki dirinya. Malang benar nasibnya.

Kemudian ia menerawang, ia teringat dengan kata-kata Hinata waktu makan siang….

**Flashback**

" Sakura-chan, kira-kira bagaimana menurutmu jika seorang mafia buronan polisi tinggal serumah denganmu?" Tanya Hinata polos

Sakura tekikik geli mendengar pertanyaan gadis indigo itu, " Kau ini ada-ada saja Hina-chan. Ini karena kau kebanyakan baca buku tentang mafia-mafia. Kau berimajinasi tinggi sekali."

" Tapi, itu kan bisa saja terjadi." Elak Hinata, " Jadi menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sakura berpura-pura berpikir, " Mmmm, pasti akan merepotkan."

**End of Flashback**

_Oh Kami, sekarang kata-kata Hinata benar-benar terbukti. Sekarang itu terjadi padaku. Kami-sama apa salahku, sehingga aku harus berurusan dengan mafia bodoh itu?_

Pagi harinya….

" Huaaahhh~" Sakura menguap. " Ah, rupanya sudah pagi." Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya.

" Aduh, badanku pegal habis tidur di sofa." Ia memijit-mijit punggungnya. " Semua itu karena si mafia bodoh itu."

Sakura beranjak dari sofa niatnya sih ingin masak sarapan pagi, tetapi ternyata sarapan sudah tersedia di meja makannya. Ia niat membersihkan, semuanya sudah rapi. Barang-barang yang berserakan kini tertata rapi di tempatnya.

Ia melirik jam, baru pukul 05.30. masih lama kalau mau ke sekolah.

" Mandi saja, ah." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya- kamar mandi Sakura ada di dalam kamar.

Sakura mengetuk pintu, tidak ada jawaban. Jadi ia putuskan langsung masuk saja. Ternyata eh ternyata kamarnya pun sudah rapi.

" Hehehe, lumayan, pekerjaanku sedikit berkurang." Gumamnya.

Ia melirik-lirik mencari Sasuke, dia tidak ada. _Mungkin dia berjalan-jalan pagi._ Pikir Sakura. _Tapi, dia kan buronan, mana mungkin dia berjalan-jalan? Dia bias tertangkap polisi. _Sakura agak sedikit khawatir. _Ah, masa bodoh lebih baik dia tertangkap saja supaya tidak merepotkanku lagi._

Ia kemudian menanggalkan semua bajunya hingga tak sehelai benangpun menutupi kulitnya yang mulus. Rambutnya juga ia biarkan terurai. Tetapi tanpa ia sadari sekumpulan baju juga tergeletak tak jauh dari sisi tempat tidur.

Sakura berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar mandi sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi lalu menguncinya namun dengan mata terpejam ( Disini Sakura menutup matanya karena sibuk menghayati lagunya, hehehe ^.^v ) Cklek, pintu akhirnya terkunci.

" Mandi du…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena begitu ia berbalik ia terkejut, matanya membulat, wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat merah. Itu karena ternyata Sasuke juga mandi sekaligus tanpa mengenakan busana. Cukup lama ia berpandangan

5

4

3

2

1

Dan akhirnya…..

" KYAAAAAAAA!"

" HUUUUUWWAAAAAA!"

Sakura reflek membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

" Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak ketuk dulu huh?" Muka Sasuke memerah.

" Ini kan kamar mandiku. Yang bodoh itu kau, mandi di kamar mandi orang sembarangan." Bela Sakura.

" Memangnya aku mau mandi dimana lagi huh!" Kata Sasuke menahan malu.

" Iya juga sih." Kata Sakura pelan. " Baiklah kau mandi duluan saja, aku mau keluar." Kata Sakura akhirnya. " Tapi… kau tidak melihat apa-apa kan? Maksudku…. Yah kau pasti mengerti."

" Y-ya tentu saja tidak bodoh, kau fikir aku ini semesum apa. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak bernafsu padamu kok. Kau juga tidak melihat apa-apa, kan?"

" Y-ya tentu saja tidak, dasar _baka!_"

" Kalau begitu kau keluar sana! Aku juga sudah mau selesai kok." Sahut Sasuke diiringi anggukan Sakura. Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

**Sasuke Pov**

Oh _God, _tubuh wanita itu benar-benar seksi. Yap sobat, tadi aku berbohong kalau aku tidak melihatnya. Padahal aku sudah melihat setiap inchi tubuh Sakura. _For God's sake_, tubuhya benar-benar indah.

Kulitnya mulus putih tanpa bekas luka sedikitpun, leher yang jenjang, dada yang ukurannya professional, perut yang rata dan belum lagi, daerah Ms.V yang sepertinya terawat. Bagaimana bisa cewek yang dari luarnya kelihatan cupu bisa menyembunyikan keindahan yang amat sangat indah.

_Damn it! _Aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bercumbu dengannya, pasti memuaskan. Uhh, bagaimana rasanya jika aku mengemut dadanya yang seukuran Britney Spears. Ohh, pasti sangat enak. Belum lagi dengan Ms.V-nya. Memikirkannya saja membuat aku menjadi terangsang seperti ini. Buktinya, lihat Mr.P-ku berdiri tegak.

_Shit! _Kenapa sih harus cewek itu yang membuatku terangsang seperti ini! Ngghhh~ aku sidit mengocok Mr. P-ku. Setidaknya hasrat itu dapat sedikit berkurang.

" Ngghhhh~~~" Aku mendesah. Buru-buru kunyalakan _shower _agar suara desahanku sedikit tersamarkan. Aku terus melakukannya, dan tak lama-_croot-_ aku keluar. Huh, segini saja aku sudah klimaks. Maklum, aku sudah lama sekali tidak melakukan kegiatan 'itu' karena selama menjadi bos mafia, aku sudah tidak terlalu bisa bersenang-senang.

Kumatikan _shower itu lalu melilitkan handuk putih di pinggangku._

**Sakura Pov**

Daritadi di saat yang sama…

Kami-sama, maafkan aku yang tidak sengaja melihatnya. Aku buru-buru memakai busanaku. Ya, aku berbohong teman-teman, aku sudah melihat seluruh badan Sasuke. Dan saat kubilang seluruh, berarti semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

Arrgggghhhh! Tak dapat kupungkiri tubuhnya memang indah. Postir badannya bagus dan tegap. Dada yang bidang, perut _siz packs_ dan belum lagi dengan 'itu'-nya yang besar dan menggantung.

Oh Kami, kenapa ak memikirkan hal jorok seperti ini sih? Lihat karena memikirkan hal ini aku jadi sedikit err, terangsang dan basah! Boleh kuulangi BASAH! Aku wajar kan merasa seperti itu, aku kan sudah dewasa, dan aku juga mempunyai hormon reproduksi.

Kalian mengerti kan maksudku? Uhh, sejak kapan aku seperti ini sih? Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku frustasi. Bodoh bodoh bo- eh,

_' Ngghhhh~~~' _tunggu dulu aku mendengar seseatu seperti suara….. suara desahan. Ya desahan! Tapi masa Sasuke mendesah sih? Aku menempelkan telingaku pada pintu, hanya suara shower saja. Ahh, mungkin aku salah dengar.

_Cklek, _pintu terbuka, aku segera menjauhkan telingaku dari pintu itu.

" Hei, sedang apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke curiga.

" Ti-tidak kok." Jawabku spontan. " Umm, Sasuke anggap saja kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi." Setelah mengatakan itu, aku langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

**Normal Pov**

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di meja makan, suasana menjadi agak canggung setelah insiden kamar mandi itu.

" Umm, Sasuke." Sakura mulai membuka pembicaraan, " Terima kasih sudah membuatkanku sarapan dan membantuku membereskan rumah." Kata Sakura tulus.

" Hn, jadi kau berfikiran begitu yah?"

Sakura mengangguk pasti.

Sasuke tersenyum. " Kalau begitu sayang sekali karena kau salah besar. Kesalahanmu disini ada dua. Pertama, sarapan ini bukan untukmu tapi untukku sendiri. Jika kau mau kau buat sendiri saja. Kedua, aku membersihkan rumah ini bukan karena niat membantumu walaupun yang kulakukan bisa dikategorikan membantu. Karena rumahmu ini sudah seperti kapal pecah. Aku paling tidak tahan dengan rumah yang berantakan." Jelas Sasuke tenang sambil menyuap nasi goreng ekstra tomat buatannya.

Sontak muka Sakura merah menahan malu. " Kalau begitu ucapan terima kasihku kutarik kembali dan oh ya, jika kau tidak suka dengan rumahku yang seperti kapal pecah, kau tinggal di hotel saja sana! Jangan tinggal di rumahku!"

" Andaikan itu bisa kulakukan." Jawab Sasuke menahan tawa. Ia telah sukses mengerjai si pinkie itu. Sebenarnya ia memang bermaksud membantu Sakura, tapi karena ego-nya sebagai Uchiha, ia gengsi mengatakannya di depan Sakura. Dan soal sarapan, ia telah menyiapkan bekal untuknya.

" Dasar bodoh!" Sakura hendak pergi, tetapi Sasuke mencegatnya.

" Nih untukmu." Sasuke menyerahkan kotak bekal kecil pada Sakura. " Ini sarapan untukmu."

Awalnya Sakura agak ragu menerima itu, tapi apa boleh buat daripada ia mati kelaparan nanti.

" Selain itu sepulang kau sekolah temani aku berbelanja. Aku butuh baju." Pinta Sasuke tapi tepatnya disebut perintah.

" Terserah." Kata Sakura ketus.

" Dia itu apa-apaan sih!" Sakura menggerutu tak jelas selama dalam perjalanannya. Ia mengayuh sepedanya agak sedikit cepat karena jengkel. Ia tak habis pikir dengan pemuda itu, kadang-kadang ia baik. Baik karena telah membuatkannya bekal sarapan. Tapi ia juga menyebalkan.

" Masa rumahku dibilang seperti kapal pecah?" Gerutu Sakura lagi. Ia kembali mengingat kata-kata Sasuke.

_' Rumahmu itu seperti kapal pecah'_

Tapi memang tak dapat dipungkiri rumahnya memang seperti kapal pecah, " Tapi, dia kan tidak perlu berbicara blak-blakan seperti itu." Bela Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia akhirnya samapi di sekolah setelah mengayuh selama 15-menit. Ia memarkirkan sepedanya dengan kesal di tempat parkir khusus sepeda, saat ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara.

" Pagi Sakura. Kau terlihat berantakan hari ini." Sapa Gaara ramah seperti biasanya

Sakura mendengus kesal. " Ini semua gara-gara Sasu-" Sakura menghentikan perkataannya. Oops!

" Sasu? Siapa Sasu?" Tanya Gaara . Pikirannya berkecamuk. _Apa Sasu itu pacar Sakura?_

_Oh! Mati aku! Apa yang harus kujawab sekarang? Come on, berfikir Sakura…._

" Umm ano… Sasu itu anak tetangga sebelah. Dia nakal sekali sering menggangguku." Jawab Sakura ragu.

_Untunglah. _Batin Gaara. Hampir saja ia patah hati.

Untung saja Gaara langsung percaya jika tidak, habislah dia di tangan Sasuke.

" Oh ya Sakura, kau bawa daunnya?" Tanya Gaara

Sakura mengangguk. Ia merogoh saku seragam yang terpasang di balik _blazer- _nya_. _" Nih, aku petikkan cukup banyak. Siapa tahu nanti berguna." Sakura menyerahkan beberapa lembar daun yang sudah agak layu.

Gaara tersenyum, " Makasih banyak Sakura. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih sepulang sekolah kutraktir kau makan siang. Kau mau?" Tawar Gaara

Hmm, sebenarnya si pinkie ini mau sekali, tapi berhubung karena Sasuke lebih dulu mengajak atau lebih tepatnya menyuruhnya menemaninya untuk berbelanja baju. Mau tidak mau ia akhirnya menolak tawaran baik Gaara.

" Ahh, maaf yah senpai. Hari ini saya tidak bisa. Pekerjaan rumah lagi numpuk banget. Jadi, lain kali saja yah." Tolak Sakura halus.

" Baiklah. Saya mengerti." Kata Gaara. Ia memahami betul Sakura. Tidak mudah menjadi orang yang hidup jauh dari orang tua. Pasti repotnya minta ampun.

" Saya ke kelas dulu yah senpai. Senpai mau ikut?" Ajak Sakura diiringi anggukan Gaara.

Sakura mencari-cari dimana gerangan sahabat indigo itu. Matanya melirik-lirik setiap koridor sekolah yang dilewatinya.

" Hinata, mana sih?" Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

Ia mencari di kelas tidak ada. Padahal tasnya sudah ada. Ia mencari di kantin, dia juga tidak ada. Di manakah Hinata sebenarnya?

Sakura masih mengedarkan pandangannya saat sosok yang ia cari ketemu juga. Dia sedang duduk di perpustakaan. Ia sedang membaca novel detektif.

Sakura segera menghampirinya dan langsung memberi Hinata pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

" Hinata-chan kau bisa ceritakan tentang imajinasimu kemarin? Atau mungkin kau punya bukunya? Bisa kau ceritakan itu padaku?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

" Ohh, soal itu. Maaf Sakura buku itu bukan punyaku. Tapi aku bisa menceritakannya padamu." Jawab Hinata.

**Skip Time**

Bel akhirnya berbunyi. Sakura sudah mengepak barang-barangny bersiap untuk pulang.

" Sakura kenapa kau mau tahu isi novel itu? Kau tertarik dengan kisahnya yah?" Tanya Hinata sambil memasukkan buku ke dalam ranselnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemas.

Ia mengayuh sepedanya lemas. Selama pelajaran, ia tidak konsen. . Ia jadi teringat kisah tragis novel yang pernah di baca Hinata.

**Flashback**

" Ya seperti yang kuceritakan kemarin. Si mafia itu membuat perjanjian. Si mafia itu tidak akan membunuh si cewek itu jika ia menyembunyikannya dari polisi. Dan si cewek menyetujuinya. Dan setelah mereka lama tinggal bersama, si cewek jatuh cinta sama mafia itu lalu dia menyatakan cintanya. Tapi bagian yang paling tragis ketika si cewek dan mafia sudah melakukan hubungan intim. Dia di bunuh!"

**End of Flashback**

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Apakah hal yang sama akan terjadi pada dirinya? Ia langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat.

_Aku mana mungkin bisa jatuh cinta pada mafia bodoh itu? _Batinnya.

Kayuhan terakhir ia akhirnya sampai di depan rumah. Ia memarkir sepedanya di halaman.

" Aku pulang…." Sahut Sakura saat membuka pintu lalu kembali menutupnya. Ia melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak.

" Hn, " Jawab Sasuke singkat. " Kau tidak lupa kan dengan…" Sasuke belum menyelesaikannya tapi Sakura sudah memotongnya.

" Ya ya ya. Aku tahu. Aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Sakura tanpa menoleh. Ia lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

**Skiptime**

" Nah, ayo kita pergi." Kata Sakura siap. Rambutnya tetap ia kepang tak lupa juga dengan kacamatanya. Ia mengenakan kaus lengan panjang kedodoran dengan warna yang senada dengan rambutnya dipadu dengan _jeans_ hitam

" Hn, " Sasuke berdiri dari pijakannya.

Sakura sedikit mengamati Sasuke." Aah, kau mau keluar seperti ini? Kau akan tertangkap. Kusarankan sebaiknya kau menyamar."

" Hn."

" Dan penyamaran seperti apa yah…." Sakura memutar otaknya. Ia meneliti seluruh tubuh Sasuke dan _triing!_

" Ah! Aku tahu. Dan kali ini kau tidak akan tertangkap." Seringai Sakura.

_Ahh, Uchiha kau masuk ke dalam perangkapku. Dan kali ini aku akan mengerjaimu habis-habisan. Hihihi._

To be Continued…..

**Chapter 2 selesai! Nah saya mau kasih tebakan nih, kira-kira penyamaran macam apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura terhadap Sasuke? Mohon dijawab yah, dan silahkan tulis ide cerita para senpai untuk chapter depan. Jawaban yang benar insya Allah ide ceritanya akan saya masukkan dalam chapter depannya. ( Tapi nggak janji yah)**

**Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya mengupdet. Ada senpai yang nanya Sakura tinggal sendirian? Jawabannya, iya. Orang tua Sakura bakal muncul, tapi nanti.**

**Soal lemon, tenang saya sudah siapin kok, hihihi….. Oh ya, dan makasih banyak kepada senpai yang nge-fave story saya ini. Saya berterima kasih banyak.**

**Akhir kata sampai jumpa di chapter depan dan jangan lupa dengan tebakannya. Dan tentu saja**

**Review pleaseeee…. Semakin banyak yang review, semakin cepat updetannya.**

**JAA NEE…**


	3. Chapter 3

Apa jadinya jika Haruno Sakura si gadis kutu buku dan culun tetapi pemberani bertemu dan tinggal satu atap bersama 2 mafia sekaligus? Bagaimanakah kisah Sakura menjalani hidupnya bersama dua mafia tersebut?

**Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom**

**Proudly Present**

**Most Wanted Boy in My House**

**Warning : Gaje, Miss typo(s), Lemon**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dont like? So don't read! It's so easy right?**

**Last Preview….**

" Nah, ayo kita pergi." Kata Sakura siap. Rambutnya tetap ia kepang tak lupa juga dengan kacamatanya. Ia mengenakan kaus lengan panjang kedodoran dengan warna yang senada dengan rambutnya dipadu dengan _jeans_ hitam

" Hn, " Sasuke berdiri dari pijakannya.

Sakura sedikit mengamati Sasuke." Aah, kau mau keluar seperti ini? Kau akan tertangkap. Kusarankan sebaiknya kau menyamar."

" Hn."

" Dan penyamaran seperti apa yah…." Sakura memutar otaknya. Ia meneliti seluruh tubuh Sasuke dan _triing!_

" Ah! Aku tahu. Dan kali ini kau tidak akan tertangkap." Seringai Sakura.

_Ahh, Uchiha kau masuk ke dalam perangkapku. Dan kali ini aku akan mengerjaimu habis-habisan. Hihihi._

Chapter 3

" Mari ikut aku ke kamar." Ajak Sakura.

At bedroom…..

" Nah, kau duduk di depan meja rias. Aku harus mencari seseatu." Sakura beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang beranjak duduk di depan meja rias. Sakura berjalan menuju lemari besar yang ada di sudut kamarnya.

" Umm, kayaknya aku menyimpannya deh." Sakura membuka pintu lemari berwarna kecoklatan itu. Ia mengobrak-abrik isi lemari itu. " Uhh, dimana yah?" Katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sementara Sasuke memandang Sakura heran.

_Hn, apa yang akan dilakukan cewek bodoh itu? _Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sakura terus mengobrak-abrik isi lemari hingga barang-barang di dalamnya telah berserakan di lantai.

" Hei sebenarnya kau mau apa sih?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia sudah capek melihat Sakura terus mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya sendiri.

" Diamlah!" Sahut Sakura yang kini kapalanya telah menelusup ke dalam lemari.

" Hn, "

" Ahhh! Ketemu juga!" Sakura mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam lemari dan menunjukkan seseatu yang panjang pada Sasuke.

" Kau mau apakan wig itu hah?" Sasuke mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak enak tentang dirinya.

" Inilah yang akan kau pakai." Sakura menjulur-julurkan wig hitam panjang pada Sasuke. " Ini adalah wig waktu pesta haloowen-ku dulu. Nah, pakai ini!"

" Kau gila!" Sasuke terlonjak. " Aku tidak akan memakai benda usang dan kotor seperti itu di kepalaku!"

" Aku sudah susah payah mencari ini tahu!" Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada. " Pokoknya kau harus pakai ini. Ini masih bagus dan bersih. Lagipula lihat wig ini tidak kusut kan?" Sakura membelah belah helaian rambut palsu itu.

" Pokoknya sekali tidak tetap tidak." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura mendengus kesal. " Kalau begitu ya sudah! Kau keluar dengan dandanan seperti itu saja. Kujamin baru beberapa langkah kau keluar, kau pasti akan langsung tertangkap." Kata Sakura acuh.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Wig atau ditangkap? " Hn, baiklah. Terserah kau sajalah."

" Ok! Mari kita mulai! Tapi sebelum kita mulai kau pakai penutup mata ini dulu." Sakura melemparkan sehelai kain panjang hitam ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke dengan gesit menangkap kain itu.

" Kenapa aku harus pakai ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Nadanya terdengar sedikit agak kesal.

" Kau tidak usah banyak bicara. Turuti saja kataku." Jawan Sakura.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Sasuke memasang penutup mata itu.

" _Ok! Let's we start_! Kata Sakura bersemangat.

**Skiptime**

_Cih jika tahu akan begini. Aku tidak akan menuruti perkataan si bodoh itu! _Batin Sasuke kesal.

_Hihihi._ _Tahu rasa kau Uchiha_. Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. Bagaimana ia tidak tertawa ia telah sukses mendandani Sasuke.

Kalian ingin tahu dandanan Sasuke? Mari kita tengok sama-sama.

Tampilan dari atas biasa saja sama seperti cewek pada umumnya. Rambut palsunya tergerai panjang. Riasan yang tipis tapi cukup membuat cantik wajah Sasuke. _Dress _selutut dipadu dengan _legging _hitam panjang dengan perut yang membuncit. Hahaha! Sasuke kini telah menjadi nyonya Haruno yang tengah hamil! Boleh kuulang H-A-M-I-L! Bisa di bayangkan seorang mafia disulap menjadi seperti itu?

Sakura terus memegangi perutnya yang sudah sakit menahan tawa. Ia melirik ke aras Sasuke yang wajahnya kini memerah.

_Cih! Si bodoh ini pasti mengerjaiku. Liat saja pembalasanku nanti! _ Rutuk Sasuke.

Sakura mengingat kejadian saat ia memaksa Sasuke keluar dengahn dandanan seperti itu.

**Flashback**

" Hwaaaaaaa! _What the hell?_ Kau apakan aku ini?" Geram Sasuke. Ia tidak akan menyangka Sakura akan mendandaninya seperti wanita. Pantasan saja ia tetap harus mengenakan penutup mata saat berganti baju.

" Dan yang terakhir kau gunakan ini." Sakura melempar bantal kecil. " Ganjal ini di perutmu!"

" Kau sudah gila! Mau kau apakan lagi aku?"

" Jika kau seperti itu, polisi masih bisa mengenalimu. Tapi jika kau memakai ini, kujamin polisi atau siapapun pasti tidak akan mengenalimu."

" Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku sudah cukup malu dengan dandananku seperti yang sekarang. Kau mau aku tambah malu lagi?"

_Yes! _Batin Sakura.

" Kumohon Sasuke. Jika kau tertangkap kau pasti akan repot.. Jadi pakai ini yah." Sakura memohon dengan _puppy eyes-_nya.

" Hn, "

" Kuanggap itu jawaban iya." Sahut Sakura.

Sasuke akhirnya memakai bantal itu di perutnya. " Kau puas sekarang, huh?"

Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya. " Kau mirip sekali dengan ibuku sekarang."

**End of Flashback**

" Sasuke kau santai saja. Lihat mukamu merah tuh." Kata Sakura.

" Cih!" Sasuke mendecih.

_Hihihi…_

" Nah Sasuke pilih sesukamu. Disini baju sangat banyak loh." Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya. " Aku mau ke bagian sana dulu Tapi sebelum itu jangan lupa beli kacamata, kontak lensa, dan wig baru untukmu." Sakura beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang asal memasukkan berbagai macam baju. Mulai dari dalaman, kaus oblong, kaus lengan panjang,_ blazer, jeans _puntung, hingga _jeans_ panjang.

Ia melirik ke Sakura, ia sedang asyik memilah-milah baju. _Cih, it's time for pay back. _Sasuke menyeringai. Ia berjalan ke arah kasir lalu membayar semua bajunya.

" Bisa kau titip ini untukku?" Sasuke membuat suaranya layaknya perempuan. Bisa dibayangkan?

" Tentu saja." Kata pelayan itu ramah. Ia mengambil dua kantung penuh belanjaan Sasuke.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju Sakura. Fikirannya sudah penuh dengan rencana-rencana yang akan ia lakukan pada Sakura.

" Ahh, kau sudah selesai berbelanja?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, di tariknya Sakura menuju ke ruang ganti. Ia memasukkan Sakura ke ruang ganti lalu menguncinya bersama dirinya di dalam.

" Hn, sudah puas kau mengerjaiku?" Tanya Sasuke diikuti dengan seringai khas-nya.

" Umm, apa maksudmu?" Kata Sakura pura-pura bodoh.

Sasuke mendecih, " Kau akan menerima pembalasannya Sakura." Ia mengunci tangan Sakura dengan tangannya. Ia himpit Sakura di dinding ruang ganti itu.

Sakura menelan ludah. " A-ano, soal itu aku hanya bercanda Sasuke. Ti-tidak serius."

" _It's too late honey. And let's we start this game." _Sasuke langsung mencium penuh-penuh mulut Sakura. Ia lumat habis bibir itu. Sesekali ia jilati.

Sakura mencoba memberontak. " Hmmpphh...lepaskan aku Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Sakura. Ia terus melakukan kegiatannya. Kali ini ia menggigit bibir bawah Sakura agar Sakura membuka mulutnya.

" Auwww!" Sakura membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan emas seperti ini tentu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Ia menjelajahi rongga basah itu sesekali mengabsen satu persatu gigi Sakuara.

" Kumohon Sasuke lepaskan..." Rintih Sakura di sela-sela ciuman panasnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Sakura. Bosan dengan mulut ia beranjak menuju rahang Sakura terus ke bawah hingga ke leher. Sakura terus melakukan perlawanan terhadap aksi Sasuke. Ia mendorong dan menjambak rambut Sasuke.

" Ku...mohon Shasukehh~~~ Henti~~~~ahhh~~~~" Sakura mendesah akibat perlakuan liar Sasuke yang menggigit kecil leher jenjangnya. Terus ia ciumi leher putih itu. Ia ciumi, hisap, gigit, lalu ia jilati. Begitu seterusnya. Hingga menciptakan tanda merah yang banyak.

" Enggh~~~ Sasu~~~keh~. Kumohonn. Nghhh~~" Sakura mulai tidak terkontrol. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon kata-kata Sakura, kini ia menbuka satu persatu kancing baju Sakura hingga ia merasa seseatu air menetes di pipinya.

Ia langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya itu. " Sa-Sakura..."

Sakura terus terisak. Ia sangat berantakan dengan baju yang hampir terbuka.

" Hikz hikz hikz." Sakura terus terisak.

" Sakura ma...,"

Plak! Sakura menampar Sasuke. " Aku benci kau!" Sakura segera mengancing bajunya lalu berlari menembus kerumunan orang yang sedang mengantri masuk _departement store _itu.

Ia berlari tak tentu arah. Ia biarkan kakinya melangkah menjauh dari Sasuke. Tak lama ia berlari, ia akhirnya sampai di taman.

Kakinya cukup lelah berlari. Ia mencari-cari bangku taman. Setelah ia menemukannya, ia duduki bangku itu.

" Huh, aku benci orang itu!" Sakura mengusap matanya. Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah dicium paksa Sasuke. Ia menggosok-gosok bibirnya berharap bekas ciuman tadi hilang. Ia juga menyentuh lehernya. Ia mengusap pelan lehernya. Uh, agak sedikt sakit.

" Sakura." Seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia sudah tahu benar tepukan ini.

" Gaara senpai."

" Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Gaara ramah.

" Sedang duduk santai saja." Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

_Ada yang aneh dari Sakura. _Batin Gaara. Ia mencermati tubuh Sakura dan akhirnya ia menemukan keanehan itu. Terdapat banyak kemerahan pada leher putih gadis itu. Pikiran Gaara langsung berkecamuk

" Sakura. Lehermu kenapa? Kok merah?" Tanya Gaara halus.

" Ahhh, ini tadi digigit nyamuk pas membereskan kolong tempat tidur." Sakura nyengir. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Gaara.

Gaara sedikit lega. " Kau pasti capek. Mau kutraktir? Sekalian kita berjalan-jalan. Aku bawa motor." Tawar Gaara.

Kali ini Sakura tidak akan menolak ajakan Gaara. Lagipula ia juga malas pulang ke rumah.

. Sakura mengangguk

" Tapi sebelum itu kau harus menutupi tanda-tanda merah ini. Jika terlihat orang pasti akan malu." Gaara menarik ikatan rambut Sakura hingga kepangannya terlepas. Rambut Sakura yang sepunggung akhirnya tergerai. Rambutnya agak sedikit keriting mengingat Sakura sering sekali mengepangnya.

" Nah lebih baik. Kau juga kelihatan cantik." Ujar Gaara membuat Sakura agak sedikit tersipu.

" Sekarang ayo kita berangkat."

Tak lama motor Gaara akhirnya melaju kencang.

Sakura paling suka saat ia naik motor karena ia merasa nyaman saat angin menerpa kulit wajahnya dan menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Ia merasa seakan masalahnya juga turut terbawa pergi bersama angin yang melewatinya.

" Senpai, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura saat Gaara bebelok

" Kita makan dulu terus kita jalan lagi." Jawab Gaara. " Di sini ada kedai _sushi _ yang enak loh."

Sementara Sakura sedang asyik makan _sushi _bersama Gaara, Sasuke yang kini sudah mengganti pakaiannya mencari Sakura. Kali ini ia terlihat sedikit lebih baik dengan kaus hitam oblong dan jeans hitam panjang. Tak lupa ia memakai kacamata kotak bergagang putih. Warna iris matanya kini telah disamarkan yang semula berwarna hitam legam kini menjadi warna _hazel. _Rambut emonya kini tertutupi dengan rambut palsu yang sedikit agak _spike _berwarna biru dongker. Tak lupa juga dengan sepatu _keats_ Adidas warna putih.

Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti langsung jatu hati. Buktinya saat ia melewati kerumunan gadis-gadis muda, para gadis-gadis itu terlihat berbisik sesekali ada yang memandangnya dengan tatapan takjub.

Tapi sungguh, itu tak ia hiraukan. Kini tujuan utamanya adalah mencari Sakura. Ia sedikit menyesal atas perbuatannya pada Sakura. Memang sih, agak kelewatan. Pemuda satu ini juga mangakuinya.

Ia mencari di setiap sudut yang ia lewati, tapi tidak menemukan si gadis pinkie itu. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menyerah juga.

Tiba-tiba _handphone _di sakunya bergetar. Ia melihat ke layar.

" Hn, mau apa lagi si Dobe ini?" Hanya si Dobe bodoh itu yang tahu nomor _handphone_-nya. Maklum, Sasuke harus menyembunyikan identitasnya. Nama rekening, kartu kredit telah ia palsukan begitu juga dengan nama registrasi kartu _handphonenya._

Ia menekan tombol hijau da layar _Handphone touch screen _itu.´" Hn,"

_' Hei Teme! Apa kabar? Kau baik-baik saja?'_

" Apa ada masalah?"

_' Sejauh ini sih belum. Ibiki belum bisa melacakmu. Kau ini di mana sih? Aku mau mengunjungimu tahu!"_

" Aku ada di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Nanti alamat rumah tempat aku tinggak akan kukirimkan. Tapi dandananmu jangan mencolok. Jangan menggunakan kendaraan pribadimu ke sini! Pokoknya jangan menarik perhatian!"

_' Tentu saja! Aku juga tidak mau ditangkap tahu!'_

" Hn." Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponya. Si Dobe alias Naruto adalah mafia yang menjadi anggota kelompok mafia Uchiha. Dia adalah sahabat karib dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah turun temurun klan-nya dan klan Naruto bekerja sama.

Ia mengingat kembali insiden beberapa tahun lalu saat klan Naruto terbunuh karena pemboman besar-besar distrik Namikaze yang pelakunya masih menjadi misteri. Sejak saat itu Naruto diangkat menjadi anak oleh almarhum ayahnya dan dijadikan sebagai kelompok rahasia mafia Uchiha yang pergerakannya tersembunyi. Tindakan itu dilakukan untuk mengamankan Naruto dari penciuman polisi. Jadi selama ini dia tidak menjadi buronan karena pergerakannya ataupun keberadaan belum tercium oleh polisi. Untuk saat ini.

Ia segera mengetik alamat rumah Sakura lalu ia kirimkan pada sahabatnya sekaligus saudara angkatnya itu.

Sebaiknya dia pulang, pasti tak lama lagi Naruto akan datang. Itu pandapat Sasuke. Ia buru-buru menyetop taksi.

_Si bodoh itu pasti akan pulang juga._

**10 P.M...**

**Sakura Pov**

" Terima kasih atas hari ini senpai." Ujarku pada Gaara senpai.

Dia hanya tersenyum. " Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk. Sudah malam. Untung besok libur, jadi kau bisa tidur sepuasnya." Tak lama motor Gaara senpai akhirnya melaju juga.

Cih,

Denagn menenteng satu kotak takoyaki aku memasuki rumah. Takoyaki ini buat si bodoh itu. Aku baik kan?

" Aku pulang." Sahutku

" Hn, kenapa kau baru pulang?" Tanya Sasuke kepadaku. Matanya masih tetap tertuju pada layar TV.

" Bukan urusanmu!" Jawabku ketus. " Nih aku bawa takoyaki. Kau makan saja."

" Hn. " Kata Sasuke singkat. " Umm, Sakura..."

" Apa?"

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, " Maaf atas kejadian tadi siang. Aku menyesal."

Hah! Si bodoh ini bisa juga minta maaf? Ku kira dia itu manusia robot. Aku tersenyum, kumaafkan saja deh, lagipula aku juga salah.

" Hn, tak apa. Aku sudah melupakannya." Kataku. " Sekarang kau makan ini saja." Aku meyodorkan takoyaki itu padanya.

Sasuke mengambil takoyaki itu. Ia buka lalu ia masukkan satu ke dalam mulutnya.

" Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanyaku antusias. Walaupun baru beberapa hari aku tinggal bersama Sasuke, aku sudah agak merasa nyaman dengannya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia memasukkan satu lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

" Jika kau mau kapan-kapan kita bisa ke kedainya. Aku yang traktir." Aku duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

" Hn."

" Bagaimana dengan bajumu? Kau tidak lupa membeli wig, kontak lensa dan kacamata?"

" Hn, "

" Oi Teme ada orang?" Sahut seseorang dari dapur. Tak lama seseorang pria muncul. Siapa lagi sekarang?

" Hei kau! Kau tidak boleh seenaknya membawa oang ke dalam rumahku tahu!" Tuduhku. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

" Aaa... maaf kalau aku lancang." Kata orang itu sopan. Lumayan tampan. " Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya. Kau pasti Haruno Sakura?"

Aku mengangguk.

" Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto. Teman Sasuke."

Berarti jangan=jangan...

" Apa kau juga mafia?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Ia hanya mengangguk. Oh Kami-sama, belum satu, satunya datang lagi.

Aku memijit-mijit kepalaku. Kenapa sih nasibku setragis ini?

" Tapi tenang, aku tidak seperti Sasuke kok. Aku mafia yang baik." Jarinya membentuk peace. " Sakura-chan izinkan aku tinggal disini yah. Kumohon."

Oh Kami-sama. Aku sudah tidak sanggup.

" Terserah kau sajalah. Asalkan kau tidak merepotkan." Kataku pasrah.

Ia tersenyum. " Terima kasih Sakura-chan." Sahutnya. " Umm, bau enak apa ini?"

" Oh itu takoyaki." Jawabku.

" Takoyaki? Kesukaanku! Dan kau tidak membagi takoyaki itu padaku Teme? Jahat!" Ia buru-buru berlari kearah Sasuke lalu merampas takoyaki itu. " Semua ini punyaku."

Aku sedikit terkikik geli melihat tingkah Naruto. Ia sangat beda sekali dengan Sasuke.

" Oh ya Sakura-chan sekarang kau boleh tidur di kamarmu kembali. Aku dan Sasuke yang akan tidur di sofa." Katanya.

Benarkah itu? Oh _thanks God!_

" Aku tidak mau tidur di sofa. Apalagi bersamamu." Sahut Sasuke yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Naruto.

" Auww! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Gerutu Sasuke sambil memegang bekas jitakan Naruto.

" Tidak usah perdulikan Sasuke. Kau istirahat saja Sakura-chan."

" Baiklah." Aku berjalan menuju kamarku.

Huuhhh, tahun ini pasti akan jadi tahun yang panjang bagiku. Tinggal bersama dua orang mafia sekaligus. Semoga saja aku tidak akan bunuh diri karena saking frustasinya.

**Somewhere...**

" Apa kau sudah bisa melacak si Uchiha itu?" Tanya pria berjas hitam kepada pria berjas hitam lainnya.

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang lalu menggeleng.

" Jika kita belum bisa menemukan Uchiha, komandan pasti akan membunuh kita." Jawabnya putus asa.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendeham dari belakang.

" Komandan Ibiki." Kedua orang itu memberi hormat.

" Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuh kalian. Tapi aku punya permintaan lain lagi." Kata Ibiki sambil menghisap cerutunya

" Apa itu Komandan?"

" Kali ini target perburuan kita tidak hanya pada si Uchiha. Tapi juga pada bocah Namikaze."

Kedua pria itu terkejut. " Tapi bukannya seluruh klan Namikaze telah habis waktu pemboman kita?"

" Itu menurut kalian. Tapi aku baru mendapatkan sumber bahwa waktu pemboman besar-besaran keluarga Namikaze, tidak ditemukan mayat anak kecil. Dugaan sementara, waktu insiden, bocah itu tidak berada di rumah atau bisa saja mereka sudah mengetahui soal pemboman untuk antisipasi bocah itu diangkat sebagai anak oleh Fugaku Uchiha. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau saja nama anak itu atau marga anak itu telah diubah oleh Fugaku untuk meyamarkan identitas asli anak itu. Dan jika memang benar seperti itu, berarti dia juga masuk ke dalam angota Uchiha dan berarti dia juga adalah musuh."

" Tapi selama ini kita sama sekali tidak tahu pergerakan mengenai si bocah Namikaze itu. Kita tidak cukup kuat untuk memasukkannya dalam target pemburuan kita."

Ibiki menyeringai. " Siapapun itu maupun warga sipil sekalipun jika dia berkomplot dengan Uchiha, berarti dia adalah target perburuan kita."

Kedua pria ini sudah mengerti benar obsesi Ibiki betapa inginnya Ibiki menangkap habis seluruh mafia Uchiha ini dikarenakan dendam membara Ibiki akan mafia ini. Dendam yang sudah lama tersimpan. Dan ia sudah bersumpah sampai matipun ia tidak akan melepaskan salah satu anggota mafia itu bersama dengan komplotannya. Jadi karena alasan itulah ia membom habis distrik Namikaze yang diduga adalah partner kerja dari mafia itu. Dan insiden itu hanya mereka bertiga saja yang tahu.

" Jadi sudah ditetapkan?"

" Ya, sudah ditetapkan target kedua kita adalah si bocah Namikaze itu."

To be Continued...

**Chapter 3 selesai! Jawaban dari tebakan hampir benar. Tapi belum spesifik. Tapi nggak papa deh semua jawaban diterima kok. Dan buat senpai yang nyumbangin ide ceritanya. Terima kasih banyak. Insya Allah ide cerita senpai saya akan masukin. Terma kasih banyak lagi atas senpai-senpai dan reders yang sudah membaca fic ini. Apalagi yang meriview. Dan nama-nama di bawah inilah yang sudah meriview fic ini dari chap 1 dan 2. Arigatou ne... Semoga nanti tambah banyak yang review fic abal-abal saya ini.**

**Uchihaiykha, Hime Youichi Uchiha, Sky Pea-chan, Akira Mayumi, Riku Aida, LoveHeero, Green Tea, Raynfals, 4ntk4-cH4n, cuteshii beauty, Yuki Hasegawa, Rizuka Hanayuuki, HarunoZuka, Pinky Blue Onyx, noonaSyea, Bakapabo, Misaki Aozora, Tamichi Uchiha, Tabita Pinkynunny, Helnachi, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Fidya Raina Malfoy, Diosas, DEVIL'D, Shubi Shubi, Rierye.**

**Chapter ini juga merupakan kunci dari cerita ini. Chap ini agak lumayan berbelit juga. Saya aja yang nulis butuh waktu untuk memhami karya saya sendiri. Hheehe... Saya juga nggak nyangka fic ini lumayan banyak yang suka. Saya jadi bersemangat ngelanjutin fic ini sampai tamat deh.**

**Maaf fic kali ini agak pendek. Soalnya Dewa ide lagi nggak berpihak pada saya. Oh ya, sekian dulu bacotnya dan jangan lupa**

**Review plisssss...**

**Jaa nee...**


	4. Chapter 4

Apa jadinya jika Haruno Sakura si gadis kutu buku dan culun tetapi pemberani bertemu dan tinggal satu atap bersama 2 mafia sekaligus? Bagaimanakah kisah Sakura menjalani hidupnya bersama dua mafia tersebut?

**Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom**

**Proudly Present**

**Most Wanted Boy in My House**

**Warning : Gaje, Miss typo(s), Lemon**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dont like? So don't read! It's so easy right?**

**Last Preview….**

" Jadi sudah ditetapkan?"

" Ya, sudah ditetapkan target kedua kita adalah si bocah Namikaze itu."

Chapter 4

**Ibiki Pov**

Suatu saat aku akan menangkapmu Uchiha. Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri. Jari-jari tua ini akan mematahkan lehermu.

Kalian pasti merasa aneh kenapa aku membom distrik Namikaze dan bukannya distrik Uchiha?

Seperti yang sudah kukatakan. Semua komplotan atau partner dari Uchiha akan kuhabisi tanpa terkecuali dan semua itu telah kubuktikan. Dan untuk Uchiha, aku akan menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri. Tanpa menggunakan senjata ataupun bom, hanya menggunakan tanganku saja.

Targetku adalah Uchiha inti saja. Bawahannya yang lain aku tidak perduli. Mereka mau dihabisi dengan gergaji sekalipun aku tidak perduli. Tangan-tanganku ini hanya untuk Uchiha inti saja. Yaitu Madara Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha dan yang terakhir adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi ketiga tetua itu telah lebih dulu menyusul ke neraka. Hhn, jadi kini tinggal Uchiha Sasuke yang masih tetap hidup. Tapi aku telah berjanji, tak lama lagi Uchiha bungsu itu akan menyusul mereka ke neraka setelah aku mematahkan lehernya itu.

Tugasku menjadi tambah mudah lagi setelah atasan tertinggiku menyerahkan sepenuhnya kasus ini padaku. Segala tindakan yang berhubungan dengan urusan mafia itu sepenihnya di bawah kendaliku.

" Kau tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya Uchiha."

.

.

.

**At Sakura's House...**

Penunjuk waktu kini telah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 tengah malam. Tapi dua mafia ini masih tetap terjaga.

" Teme, apa kau tidak mau mengunjungi markas besar?" Tanya Naruto sedikit berbisik.

" Hn."

" Ayolah Sasuke. Jangan ber'hn' saja."

" Hn. Sekarang aku tidak perduli dengan markas itu. Lagipula disana masih ada Danzo yang mengurusnya." Kata Sasuke santai.

" Hah? Jadi kau menyerahkan semuanya pada si kakek tua itu? Oi Teme, disini kaulah pemimpinnya." Kata Naruto muncrat-muncrat

" Dobe kau tidak usah memikirkan mereka. Lebih baik kita memikirkan diri kita sendiri." Sasuke membaringkan dirinya pada sofa panjang. " Aku mau tidur."

Naruto cemberut. " Teme bodoh!"

.

.

.

Pagi harinya...

" BANGUUUN SEMUUUANYAAAA!" Teriak Naruto menggunaka toa yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

" OI TEME! BANGUUNNN!" Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih tidur.

Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit lalu ia kembali tertidur.

" BANGUUUNNN!" Teriak Naruto (lagi). Kali ini sasaran Naruto adalah telinga Sasuke.

" Iya, iya aku bangun." Gerutu Sasuke kesal. Ia mengucek-mgucek matanya sesekali menguap.

" Sekarang waktunya membangunkan Sakura-chan." Naruto beranjak menuju kamar Sakura dan Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya. Soalnya ia ingin mencuci muka sekaligus buang air. Ingat kan Kamar mandi Sakura dimana?

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat menandakan bahwa yang empunya masih terlelap.

Naruto perlahan membuka pintu. Yang benar saja, si empunya memang masih terlelap di bawah selimut.

Pelahan Naruto mendekati Sakura lalu menyingkap selimutnya dengan hati-hati.

" Sakura-chan ayo bangun." Naruto menepuk perlahan pundak Sakura.

" Hei Dobe kenapa sama Sakura kau bertindak halus seperti itu? Beda sekali tadi dengan caramu membangunkanku." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"..." Tidak ada respon.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

" Hei Sakura-chan bang,,,,"

" Hoammm~" Sakura menguap. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. " Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk. " Bangunlah. Hari ini kita punya misi membersihkan rumah." Kata Naruto ceria.

" Ngg? Membersihkan?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi. " Iya. Soalnya kulihat rumahmu ini berantakan." Kata Naruto tanpa dosa. Ia tidak sadar dengan siapa dia bicara.

" Hn, Baiklah." Kata Sakura. Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

" Tunggu Sakura-chan! Di dalam ada-" Kalimat Naruto menggantung dan...

" KYAAAA!"

" HWAAAA!"

" Sasuke." Gumam Naruto pelan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung.

Sakura buru-buru menutup pintu dengan wajah merah padam. Dua kali teman! Dua kali sudah ia mengalami kejadian seperti ini!

" Hei Naruto! Kenapa kau tadi tidak bilang kalau Sasuke ada di dalam hah!" Gerutu Sakura sambil menenjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamarnya itu.

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. " Tadi aku sudah bilang. Tapi kau lebih dulu membukanya."

" Arrrgghhh!" Ingin rasanya Sakura mencekik bocah beriris mata _blue ocean _itu.

.

.

.

" Nah ini barang-barang yang kita perlukan." Naruto menyerahkan selembar kertas yang sudah penuh dengan tulisan.

Mari kita tengok isi kertas itu.

- Pel

- Sapu/_vacuum cleaner_

- Kemoceng

- Sabun pel lantai

- Gunting rumput

- Gorden baru

- Cat tembok

- Beberapa vas bunga/ Pot tanaman hias

- Kasur untuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Tapi kukira kita hanya membersihkan rumah saja." Sela Sakura

" Selain kita membersihkan, kita juga mendekor ulang rumah Sakura-chan." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. " Jadi, apa yang Sakura-chan punya dan tidak punya dari daftar ini."

Sakura mengamati lembaran putih itu. " Umm, pel aku punya, sapu tapi tidak dengan _vacuum cleaner._"

" Tapi lebih baik kita pakai_ vacum cleaner _saja. Itu lebih mudah daripada sapu." Sasuke turut angkat bicara

" Diamlah selagi aku bicara Tuan Sasuke." Ledek Sakura

" Hn,"

" Kemoceng dan sabun pel lantai aku punya. Selebihnya tidak." Sakura kembali menyerahkan selebaran itu pada Naruto.

" Baiklah. Selebihnya ini aku yang akan beli. Tapi untuk Teme dan Sakura-chan kalian sebaiknya membeli bahan makanan. Kulihat di kulkas bahan makanannya sudah hampir habis."

" Kenapa aku harus pergi sama dia!" Kata Sakura dan Sasuke serempak.

Naruto hanya nyengir.

.

.

.

_Kenapa aku harus sama dia sih! _Batin Sakura.

_Cih! Kenapa harus dia sih! _Pikir Sasuke

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama menyusuri jalanan. Setiap lorong yang mereka lewati, orang-orang selalu melirik mereka. Penyebabnya sudah jelas karena Sasuke. Apalagi kalau bukan karena ketampanan bungsu Uchiha itu.

Buktinya jika mereka melewati segerombolan gadis remaja semua mata terpaku padanya. Kadang juga terdengar bisik-bisik seperti _Kyaa! cowoknya ganteng banget yah_ atau _ Nggak serasi banget sih. Cowoknya ganteng kayak begitu sementara ceweknya culun begitu_.

Terkadang juga Sakura mendapat tatapan sinis atau iri dari beberapa gadis yang sedang ngeceng di pinggir jalan. Tentu saja Sakura risih. Sangat risih malah.

Sakura menyikut Sasuke, " Lihat gara-gara kau semua orang melihat kita."

Sasuke sidikit meringis sambil memegang rusuk yang baru saja disikut oleh Sakura, " Kau ini punya tenaga monster yah! Biarkan saja mereka melihat ke arah kita itu hak mereka. Dan berhentilah menyentuhku pinkie!"

Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia menyikut lagi rusuk Sasuke tapi kali ini lebih keras lagi, " Rasakan itu!"

.

.

.

" Daging ayam, daging sapi, ikan, tentakel gurita, cumi, udang kepiting, sayuran, nugget, ramen cup, susu, bir kaleng, tempura, roti, selai, telur, dan buah" Sakura membaca daftar belanja itu.

" Hn,"

" Tugasmu mencari daging, ikan, tentakel gurita, cumi, udang kepiting ,nugget, ramen cup, susu, bir kaleng, tempura, roti, selai dan telur. Aku akan mencari sayuran dan buah yang diperlukan." Kata Sakura.

" Kenapa yang kucari harus banyak sedangkan kau hanya mencari sayuran dan buah saja." Bantah Sasuke.

" Sayuran dan buah itu banyak tau!" Bela Sakura. " Jika kau tidak mau, kau tidak akan dapat jatah makan malam."

" Hn."

" Mau tidak?"

" Hn, "

" Terserah kau sajalah!" Gerutu Sakura sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

" Hn."

.

.

.

" Sekarang sudah semua." Sakura memegang kantung plastik putih besar berisi banyak macam sayuran dan buah. Sementara Sasuke yang paling banyak menenteng kantung belanja.

Sakura terkikik, ia berhasil mengerjai Sasuke lagi.

" Hei kau bawa yang benar dong! Nanti tumpah bagaimana?" Seru Sakura.

" Hn."

.

.

.

" Kalian lama sekali. Aku sudah lumutan tau menunggu kalian berdua." Ucap Naruto kesal. Semua barang yang tadi ia tulis kini sudah ada di depan rumah Sakura.

" Banyak juga yah." Celetuk Sakura. " Kau menghabiskan berapa untuk membeli semua ini, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura agak tidak enak hati.

Naruto nyengir. " Soal itu nggak usah difikirkan Sakura-chan. Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan karena kau telah mengizinkan kami tinggal disini."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. " Kau baik sekali Naruto. Tidak sama dengan..." Sakura melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke.

Yang disindir nyadar juga, " Aku tadi sudah membayarkanmu semua ini!"

Sakura membuang muka.

" Baiklah sekarang sudah lengkap, ayo kita mulai bekerja. _Ganbatte!_" Seru Naruto bersemangat

" _Ganbarimasu!" _Balas Sakura bersemangat minus Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke sinis lalu menyikutnya

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "_Ganbarimasu..." _Kata Sasuke pelan tanpa semangat.

.

.

.

Mereka memulainya dengan menyapu lalu memindahkan barang. Naruto kebagian memindahkan barang bersama Sasuke. Sementara Sakura mendapat bagian mengepel. Mereka bersama-sama menata rumah agar terlihat lebih baik. Perabotan yang sudah benar-benar tidak layak mereka simpan di gudang belakang. Sarang laba-laba yang bersarang di palpon rumah juga ikut dibersihkan. Debu-debu dan kotoran sampah disedot habis oleh _vacuum cleaner._

Setelah membersihkan dalam rumah mereka kini berganti ke luar dan pekarangan rumah. Disini mereka bersama-sama mengecat dinding luar rumah. Sesekali juga mereka sedikit bercanda. Seperti mengoleskan cat kepada wajah mereka sendiri. Atau saling mencoret-coreti baju mereka menggunakan cat. Disini kita juga bisa lihat bagaimana tampang Sasuke. Terkadang pemuda es ini tertawa lepas begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

Sekarang giliran pekaramgan Sakura yang akan dipermak. Rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh kini dipangkas habis hingga bersih. Kemudian mereka bersama-sama menata pot tanaman hias dan juga pot gantung.

Kini giliran Sakura yang menyiram halaman. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk kelelahan sambil mengipas-ngipas badannya. Sesekali ia menyeka keringatnya yang jatuh. Iseng, Sakura mengarahkan selangnya ke arah Sasuke.

Croot Croot Croot, air dari selang tepat mengenai baju Sasuke

" Hei!" Sahut Sasuke kesal

" Maaf. Tidak sengaja." Kata Sakura santai seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Terdengar Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

Sakura kembali melirik. Kemudian,

Croot Croot Croot, air dari selang tepat mengenai wajah berkeringat Sasuke

" Kau ini mau apa sih, Haruno!" Sahut Sasuke geram.

" Wee!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya

" Baiklah jika kau mau perang." Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura

Sakura yang menyadari pergerakan Sasuke langsung saja berlari. " Kejar aku,wee!"

Sasuke kini sedikit memacu langkahnya. Lama-kelamaan langkahnya berubah menjadi kejaran. Mereka saling kejar-kejaran mengelilingi halaman Sakura yang terbilang cukup luas.

" Kejar aku kalau kau bisa U AHHH!' Keseimbangan Sakura hilang karena kakinya tersandung kakinya sendiri. Dasar bodoh!

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Bersiap-siap mendarat di tanah yang keras. Tapi, entah kenapa pantatnya masih belum menghantam tanah.

Perlahan sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Emerald bertemu onyx. Ternyata rupa-rupanya Uchiha ini lebih dulu menangkap Haruno kita ini.

Mereka saling berpandangan tanpa kedipan. Sampai akhirnya,

" Woi!" Suara cempreng Naruto mengagetkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Buru-buru Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada Sakura. Pantat Sakura kembali mengkuti gravitasi dan sukses menghantam dataran keras yang biasa disebut tanah.

" Auww!" Sakura merintih. " Kenapa kau lepaskan bodoh!"

.

.

.

Setelah bergulat bersama sampah, debu, dan rumput selama setengah hari, pekerjaan mereka akhirnya kelar.

Rumah Sakura yang dulunya bak kapal pecah, kini sudah berubah menjadi rumah yang bersih dan rapi.

Kini ketiga remaja itu berbaring melingkar di pekarangan rumah.

" Lelah." Ucap Naruto lemas.

" Dan haus." Sambung Sakura.

" Hn,"

Sakura berdiri, " Sebaiknya aku buatkan kalian jus dan makanan."

" Tunggu Sakura-chan! Aku mau ikut." Seru Naruto.

" Hn,"

.

.

.

At Kitchen...

" Uchiha lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada adonanku!" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk adonan yang baru Sasuke tumpahkan.

" Hn,"

" Oh adonanku. Malang sekali nasibmu." Kata Sakura lebay.

" Hn,"

" Kau harus tanggung jawab Uchiha!"

" Hn,"

Tak lama...

" Uchiha bodoh! Kenapa bisa gosong seperti ini!" Jerit Sakura frustasi.

Naruto yang mendapat tugas membuat jus hanya geleng-geleng saja melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Ia tidak berani sama sekali ikut campur. Walaupun ia baru kenal dengan Sakura, ia yakin benar Sakura jika marah bisa berubah menjadi monster.

" Uchiha! Kenapa bisa mentah seperti ini!"

" Uchiha! Kenapa rasanya asin seperti ini!"

" Uchiha! Kenapa tawar seperti ini"

" UCHIHAAAA!"

.

.

.

Setelah Sakura puas menyemprot habis-habisan Sasuke dan menikmati jus buah racikan Naruto dan daging panggang buatan Sasuke dan _of course _dengan bantuan Naruto, Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya tertidur sendiri karena lelah. Mereka tertidur saling berdempetan satu sama lain.

Naruto paling ujung kemudian Sakura di tengah-tengah lalu menyusul Sasuke. Mereka terlihat sangat lelap. Wajah lelah masih tidak hilang sekalipun mereka sudah menyantap makanan.

.

.

.

Keesokannya...

" Aku pergi." Sahut Sakura hendak keluar dari pintu.

" Sakura-chan tunggu!" Cegat Naruto.

" Ada apa Naruto?"

" Umm, Sakura-chan mau ke sekolah yah?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

" Umm, bagaimana mengatakannya yah." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. " Sakura-chan boleh tidak kalau aku dan Sasuke juga mau sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu?"

Sakura terlihat sedikit heran, " Memangnya kalian tidak sekolah yah?"

Naruto mengangguk, " _Actually _kami juga bersekolah tapi beda dengan anak yang lain. Kami berdua menjalani _Home Schooling _sejak kecil. Yah karena, kau tahu kan kalau kami ini mafia. Mana ada sekolah yang mau menerima anak mafia seperti kami." Kata Naruto pelan.

Sakura sekarang mengerti. Pantas saja Sakura tidak pernah melihat Naruto dan Sasuke membincangkan tentang masa sekolah. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat umur mereka sepertinya sama.

" Jadi boleh tidak Sakura-chan. Kami juga ingin merasakan kehidupan seperti anak normal lainnya. Soal ilmu Sakura-chan tidak pelu khawatir, kami juga termasuk pintar juga."

Sakura kini sedikit prihatin. Ternyata nasib mereka menyedihkan juga.

" Tentu saja. Aku akan mengurus segala keperluan kalian." Kata Sakura

" Benarkah itu?" Naruto meraih tangan Sakura lalu meremasnya lembut, " _Doumo Arigatou."_

Sakura merona. Baru kali ini tangnnya diremas lembut oleh lelaki. Naruto terus menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura mendeham, " Naruto...umm aku harus ke sekolah." Kata Sakura gugup.

Naruto tersadar. Buru-buru ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sakura. " Maaf Sakura-chan. Aku tidak sengaja tadi." Kata Naruto gugup. Rona merah sedikit tercetak tipis di wajahnya.

" Aku pergi."

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata hitam legam sedang mengawasi mereka. Walaupun terlihat samar-samar, aura mata itu menampakkan sedikit ketidaksukaan pada pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

.

.

.

**Sakura Pov**

Aku ini kenapa sih? Semenjak tanganku dipegang Naruto, detak jantungku jadi tidak karuan seperti ini! Malah rona merah sialan ini tidak kunjung hilang!

Arrrgghhh!

" Sakura." Terdengar suara Gaara senpai dari belakangku

Aku menoleh, " Gaara senpai."

" Umm ano Sakura-chan, aku mau bertanya soal kemarin."

" Huh?" Aku jadi heran deh. Kenapa sih senpai yang satu ini?

" Iya. Soal kemarin. Aku melihatmu jalan dengan seorang pria." Ucap Gaara senpai pelan

Tunggu dulu. Kemarin? Dengan seorang pria? Apa mungkin... _Glek! _Kyaaa! Matilah aku!

To be Continued...

**Satu lagi chapter yang gak jelas. Oh ya, buat chapter ini aku special thanks for senpai Chwyn. Makasih banget karena dah diingatkan. Gimana? Dah masuk kah atau malah tambah nggak nyambung? Maaf yah saya memang nggak becus T.T.**

**Dan buat HarunoZuka. Thanks buat ide ceritanya yah. Ini dah aku masukin. Hehehe dan tidak lupa buat**

**Sky pea-chan, Choco momo, Akira Mayumi, Tabita Pinkybunny, Twingwing RuRaKe, LoveHeero, Chiichocolate, Maymay-kun, gieyoungkyu, 4ntk4-cH4n, Hikachan19, Cwhyn, noonaSyea, HarunoZuka, Pinky Blue Onyx, d3rin.**

**Saya juga mau jelasin tentang lemonnya. Maap yah kalau belum muncul-muncul. Dan soal typo maaf yah, saya memang kurang teliti.**

**Kalau soal masukin Saso, saya bakal masukin kok. Tapi nanti. Dan soal fic saya yang lain. Maaf lama nggak di apdet. Al.a saya lagi nggak ada ide buat fic itu.**

**Saya juga masih agak bingung nih. Sebaiknya kubuat Naru naksir atau tidak pada Saku. Atau kubuat Saku yang naksir Naru. Atau jangan keduanya? Pusing! Oh ya, mohon bantuan sarannya yah para senpai.**

**Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan**

**Review pliss...**


	5. Chapter 5

A

Apa jadinya jika Haruno Sakura si gadis kutu buku dan culun tetapi pemberani bertemu dan tinggal satu atap bersama 2 mafia sekaligus? Bagaimanakah kisah Sakura menjalani hidupnya bersama dua mafia tersebut? Dan mampukah Sakura menyembunyikan identitas mereka?

**Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom**

**Proudly Present**

**Most Wanted Boy in My House**

**Warning : Gaje, Miss typo(s), Lemon**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dont like? So don't read! It's so easy right?**

**Last Preview….**

" Sakura." Terdengar suara Gaara senpai dari belakangku

Aku menoleh, " Gaara senpai."

" Umm ano Sakura-chan, aku mau bertanya soal kemarin."

" Huh?" Aku jadi heran deh. Kenapa sih senpai yang satu ini?

" Iya. Soal kemarin. Aku melihatmu jalan dengan seorang pria." Ucap Gaara senpai pelan

Tunggu dulu. Kemarin? Dengan seorang pria? Apa mungkin... _Glek! _Kyaaa! Matilah aku!

Chapter 5

Aduh gimana ini? Jangan-jangan yang dilihat Gaara senpai kemarin adalah Sasuke? Kemarin Sasuke pakai penyamaran atau tidak yah? Aku mencoba-coba mengingat. Kayaknya dia pakai deh.

" Dia...umm...dia itu." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku. Apa lagi yang akan kukatakan sekarang?

" Dia siapa Sakura?"

" Ano...dia se-pu-pu-ku." Aduh! Bohong lagi deh!

" Tapi setahuku kau tidak punya sepupu."

Sial. Lihat ucapanku memang tidak dapat dipercaya. Nah Sakura, sekarang kebohongan macam apa yang akan kau buat lagi Sekarang?

" Dia itu sepupu jauhku. Dia juga baru datang kesini." Jawabku singkat tapi ragu-ragu.

Gaara senpai terlihat manggut-manggut walaupun raut mukanya masih rada tidak percaya. Tapi tak apalah.

" Memangnya kenapa senpai menanyakan soal itu?"

**Gaara Pov**

Kau bertanya kenapa Sakura? Jawabannya hanya satu Sakura yaitu cemburu. Ya, aku menyukai gadis cherry ini. Dari pertama kali aku mengenalnya aku sudah tertarik padanya. Dia itu beda dari yang lain. Ya dia memang beda. Perempuan lain sibuk dengan bersenang-senang, dia malah lebih memilih belajar.

Banyak hal yang kusuka dari Sakura. Mulai dari matanya yang indah seperti batu zamrud, warna rambutnya yang jarang. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku juga suka penampilannya yang beda dari orang lain. Tetap mengenakan pakaian yang kedodoran. Di era ini, sudah jarang perempuan yang ingin mengenakan pakaian yang kedodoran. Mereka lebih memilih memakai baju yang super duper ketat. Pokoknya aku suka segala hal dari Sakura.

Tapi sepertinya dia hanya menganggapku sebagai senior atau mungkin temannya saja. Kadang aku menginginkan lebih dari hanya sekedar teman.

Aku ini bodoh menyukainya. Yeah, maksudku aku punya banyak _fansgirl. _Toh aku bisa memilih satu dari mereka. Tapi sepeti yang orang katakan _love is blind_.

_Honestly,_ kemarin aku sangat cemburu melihat Sakura jalan dengan pria lain. Aku memang egois! Kalian tahu tidak, karena melihat Sakura jalan dengan pria lain aku sampai tidak bisa tidur semalam karena memikirkannya! Buktinya lihat nih, lingkar mata di mataku makin menebal.

Tapi setelah dia bilang kalau dia sepupunya, rasanya jadi lega banget. Setidaknya aku masih dalam batas wajar jika menginginkannya. Tapi jika memang dia sudah mempunyai pria lain, _absolutely _aku akan tetap mengejarnya. Karena _love is blind._

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

Sepulang sekolah Sakura melangkah menuju kantor kepala sekolahnya. Well, untuk merundingkan tentang Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sakura mengetuk pelan pintu.

" Masuk." Terdengar suara dari balik pintu.

Sakura perlahan menmbiukanya, " Permisi Tsunade-sama." Sakura menundukkan badannya.

" Ahh, nona Haruno. Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" Tanya Tsunade ramah. Sakura memang merupakan murid kesayangan kepala sekolah yang satu ini. Hanya pada Sakura ia bersikap ramah. Pilih kasih memang.

" Tsunade-sama bisakah aku mengajukan suatu permintaan pada Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Sakura sopan.

Tsunade tersenyum, " Apa itu Haruno?"

.

.

.

" Aku pulang!" Sahut Sakura.

Kedatangan Sakura langsung disambut oleh Naruto. " Bagaimana Sakura-chan? Bisa tidak?"

Wajah Sakura kini terlihat murung menandakan ada berita buruk.

Naruto yang menyadari sikon langsung mengerti, " Tidak bisa yah. Tak apalah Sakura-chan."

" Kau bercanda? Kau dan Sasuke diterima bodoh!" Sahut Sakura gembira. Wajahnya yang tadi murung berubah menjadi cerah. Ternyata wajah murung itu hanya merupakan akal-akalannya saja untuk mengelabui Naruto.

" Benarkah Sakura-chan? Wahh! Makasih banyak Sakura-chan." Naruto langsung memeluk erat Sakura.

Blush! Dag dig dug. Jantung Sakura kini mulai berdetak tak keruan. Tapi ia turut senang. Ia merasa sedikit ada perasaan hangat saat Naruto memeluknya seperti ini.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap mereka tidak suka. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak suka saat Sakura dipegang-pegang oleh saudara angkatnya itu.

Naruto melepas pelukannya. " Jadi kapan aku dan Sasuke bisa sekolah?" Tanya Naruto penuh antusias. Rona kesenangan nampak jelas sekali di wajahnya

" Besok kau dan Sasuke bisa langsung bersekolah." Kata Sakura. " Ini seragammu." Sakura menyerahkan kantung plastik yang daritadi ia sembunyikan.

Naruto memandang kantung berisi seragamnya dan seragam Sasuke. " Wah! Kau hebat Sakura. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat pihak sekolah menerima kami?"

Sakura tersnyum, " Gampang saja."

**Flashback**

" Tsunade-sama bisakah aku mengajukan suatu permintaan pada Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Sakura sopan.

Tsunade tersenyum, " Apa itu Haruno?"

" Bisakah saya merekomendasikan dua orang dalam program beasiswa sekolah kita?"

Alis Tsunade mengkerut, " Memangnya siapa yang kau ingin rekomendasi Haruno?"

" Sepupu saya Tsunade-sama." Jawab Sakura

Alis Tsunade tambah mengkerut heran, " Sepupu?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, " Dia sama sepertiku Tsunade-sama. Mereka seumuran denganku tapi tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolah karena keterbatasan biaya. Tapi kepintaran mereka tidak dapat diragukan lagi Tsunade-sama."

Tsunede berpikir sejenak sebelum ia memutuskan.

Sebenarnya Sakura juga sedang harap-harap cemas menunggu jawabannya. " Kumohon Tsunade-sama." Pinta Sakura penuh harap. Well, sebenarnya untuk terlihat tampak lebih meyakinkan.

Tsunade menghela nafas sebelum ia tersenyum, " Apapun untukmu nona Haruno."

_Yes!_ Sakura bersorak dalam hati.

Tsunade mebuka laci mejanya, " Ini formulirnya. Kau bisa mengisinya. Soal seragam, kau bisa langsung minta di ruangan tata usaha." Tsunede lalu memberi stempel formulir program beasiswa itu.

" Terima kasih Tsunade-sama." Kata Sakura sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut

**End of Flashback**

Naruto berdecak kagum pada Sakura, " Kau memang hebat." Naruto mengacugkan dua jempolnya.

Sakura tersenyum bangga.

Naruto kemudian menghampiri Sasuke, " Lihat Sasuke, kita bisa bersekolah seperti anak remaja biasa pada umumnya."

" Hn," Jawab Sasuke singkat

" Oh ya, " Sakura seakan-akan baru teringat, " Di sekolah nanti kau harus menggunakan nama Daichi Yamada. Sedangakan Sasuke harus menggunakan nama Ichi Yamada."

" Kenapa marganya mesti sama!" Tukas Sasuke sambil menonton

" Hei aku mengaku kalau kalian bersaudara tahu! Jadi mau tidak mau marga kalian harus sama!"

" Hn,"

" Dan ini, " Sakura merogoh seseatu dari ranselnya lagi, " Ini buku kalian." Sakura melempar plastik yang cukup besar ke arah Naruto. Naruto lalu dengan gesit menangkapnya.

" Makasih Sakura-chan."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

" Sakura-chan kudengar sepupumu bakal masuk sekolah hari ini yah?" Tanya Hinata sambil memeluk tumpukan buku bawaannya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. " Sini aku bantu bawakan bukumu."

Hinata menyodorkan buku tebal yang tadi dibawanya pada Sakura. " Jadi dimana mereka sekarang?"

" Ada di ruangan Tsunade-sama." Sakura menerima buku tebal yang berjudul **Anatomi Tumbuhan **itu.

" Hei pnkie kudengar dua orang sepupumu bakal masuk sekolah ini juga yah." Sahut sesorang dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin dan geng bodohnya.

" Bukan urusanmu rambut merah!" Sakura memasang tampang dingin

Karin hanya menyeringai tipis, " Kira-kira bagaimana tampang mereka yah?"

" Paling-paling sebelas dua belas dengan Sakura. Kalau tidak pasti mirip sama Lee deh." Balas Ino yang tak kalah mengejek.

Gerombolan Karin balas tertawa. Kau tahu mendengar suara melengking mereka mengingatkan Sakura pada nenek sihir.

Sakura balas menyeringai, " Mendingan Lee daripada kalian yang otaknya sebelas dua belas dengan otak udang. Ralat, bukan sebelas dua belas, malah sebelas sama dengan otak udang!"

Karin berhenti tertawa lalu memasang muka yang menurutnya muka serius, " Apa katamu tadi pinkie?"

" Kau tidak mendengarnya? Baiklah akan kuulang nona Karin." Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada Karin lalu membisikkan seseatu, " Otak udang."

Sakura kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari si setan merah Karin.

Terlihat muka Karin memerah menambah kesan layaknya seorang _red devil_ . Karin ingin melayangkan telapak tapangannya pada Sakura, " Kau memang kurang a Auww!" Rintih Karin yang mendapat pukulan buku di lengannya

" Jangan harap kau bisa menampar Sakura-chan, Karin." Ucap Hinata terbata. Sebenarnya tadi ia hanya modal nekat memukul lengan Karin

" Kau ini apa-apaan sih cewek ungu!" Bentak Karin pada Hinata. Hinata menunduk.

Sakura yang sudah menyadari gelagat ketakutan dari Hinata segera meraih gadis lavender itu menjauh dari Karin.

" Ayo Hinata-chan. Kita pergi saja. Yang waras mengalah saja." Seru Sakura.

.

.

.

Bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran sudah bersahut-sahutan memenuhi seluruh sekolah bertaraf internasional itu. Para siswa dan siswi buru-buru berlari menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang sudah duduk di kelasnya. Tak lama terdengar suara beberapa langkah kaki memasuki kelas itu.

Iruka sensei yang merupakan wali kelas mereka sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapan siswa-siswi.

" Hari ini kita kedatangan dua murid baru. Dua murid baru ini juga merupakan sepupu jauh dari nona Haruno." Katanya.

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari seluruh penjuru kelas. Seperti _" Tampang mereka seperti apa yah?" _atau _" Muridnya cowok atau cewek yah?"_

" Baiklah kalian boleh masuk sekarang." Seru Iruka pada orang yang kini sedang menunggu di luar kelas.

Perlahan Sasuke dan Naruto masuk. Dandanan mereka hari ini sangat keren.

" Kyaa! Tampannya!" Sahut Karin dan Ino.

" Kyaa! Kerennya!"

" Kyaaa!"

" Kyaa!"

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya malas. _Kalian belum tahu siapa mereka yang sebenarnya._ Batin Sakura

" Pekenalkan diiri kalian!" Perintah Iruka

Naruto maju beberapa langkah ke depan. " Yo semua! Namaku Daichi Yamada. Salam kenal." Kata Naruto yang tidak lupa dengan nama samarannya

" Kyaa!1 Daichi-kuuun!" Sorak siswi-siswi minus Sakura dan Hinata.

Naruto hari ini terlihat sangat keren dengan tatanan bajunya. _Blazernya_ ia tidak gunakan. Malah hanya ia tenteng-tenteng. Kancing baju paling atas ia biarkan tidak terkancing. Dandanan yang mencerminkan seorang _bad boy_

" Sekarang giliranmu." Iruka menunjuk kepada Sasuke.

Dengan patuh Sasuke mensejajarkan posisi berdirinya dengan Naruto. " Hn, namaku Ichi Yamada."

" Kyaa! Ichi kuuun!" Sorak siswi-siswi lagi.

Tatanan baju Sasuke terlihat lebih sopan ketimbang Naruto. Dengan _blazer _yang terpasang rapi serta kacamata berbingkai putih yang tempo hari di belinya mengganjal rapi di hidung mancungnya. Penampilannya bertambah _cool_ dengan kedua tangan yang menelusup ke dalam saku celananya.

" Kalian bole duduk di..." Iruka mencoba mencari tempat duduk kosong.

" Dachi kun duduk di sebelahku!" Sorak Tayuya dan beberapa siswi lainnya.

Daichi alias Naruto hanya tersenyum.

" Lihat Daichi-kun tersenyum ke arahku." Jerit Tayuya.

" Ichi kun duduk di sebelahku saja." Sahut Karin, Ino, dan Kin serempak.

Ichi alias Sasuke tidak memberi respon sama sekali.

" Kalian duduk di belakang nona Haruno dan nona Hyuuga saja." Iruka menunjuk dua bangku kosong yang tepat berada di belakang Sakura dan Hinata."

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung mengikuti instruksi dari Iruka. Mereka duduk di belakang gadis pink dan ungu

" Hai Sakura-chan." Sapa Naruto.

Sakura menoleh sambil tersenyum. " Hai juga."

" Umm, namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap Hinata terbata.

" Hai Hinata-chan." Sapa Naruto.

" Hn," Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura melirik Hinata yang wajahnya memerah saat berkenalan dengan Sasuke. Waktu perkenalan, Hinata juga terus memperhatikan Sasuke. Kayaknya ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Naruto sudah mendapat banyak teman baru. Seperti Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru.

Sementara Naruto dikerumuni para cowok, lain halnya Sasuke. Sepanjang jam istirahat ia ditempeli oleh siswi-siswi kelas itu.

Diantara mereka semua, Karinlah yang paling nempel dengan Sasuke. Baru beberapa jam saja mereka kenal, Karin sudah mendirikan _Ichi_ _Fans girl _yang berisi cewek-cewek yang tertarik pada Sasuke. Ia juga mendirikan _Yamada Fansgirl _ yang beranggotakan cewek-cewek yang tertarik pada kedua Yamada palsu itu.

Sasuke menjadi sangat risih dengan keadaan sekarang. Ia mencoba melarikan diri, tapi ia terlalu banyak mendapat gencetan. Tapi sebenarnya ia sedang mencari seseorang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sakura.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru kelas sampai ia akhirnya menemukan gadis itu sedang berbincang-bincang akrab dengan pemuda berambut merah. Aura ketidaksukaan kembali memancar di matanya. Kali ini aura itu nampak lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

" Hn, kalian semua ini sebaiknya minggir." Kata Sasuke dingin.

.

.

.

**Sakura Pov**

Aku daritadi berdiri di depan kelas seperti orang bodoh. Aku lebih memilih di luar kelas karena alasannya satu, yaitu gerah!

Ya, aku cukup gerah melihat Sasuke dihimpit seperti itu oleh cewek-cewek genit itu. Maksudku bukan gerah karena cemburu. Sungguh, aku tidak cemburu sama sekali. Aku gerah hanya kerena bosan melihat perlakuan genit mereka. Ih, apa sih bagusnya si Uchiha itu! Naruto lebih mending dari pada Sasuke. Hah! Kok aku kepikiran Naruto yah? Ah, _whatever _lah.

Andaikan mereka tahu Sasuke itu siapa, kujamin deh mereka tidak akan berlaku genit-genitan sama Sasuke. _Trust me!_

Aku menyanderkan punggungku di tembok. Hinata dipanggil ke ruang guru. Palingan dia di suruh bawa ini bawa itu. Hinata memang cewek yang paling gampang disuruh-suruh.

Aku kembali melirik Sasuke. Kini Karin menggelayut genit di lengannya. Huek! Kau seperti menjilat ludahmu sendiri Karin! Tadi pagi kau baru saja menghinanya. Sekarang kau malah mendekatinya. Dasar penjilat!

" Sakura, sedang apa kau disni?" Gaara senpai menyapaku ramah.

" Tidak. Hanya menunggu Hinata-chan saja." Jawabku.

" Kudengar dua orang sepupumu juga masuk di sekolah sini yah. Dan juga sekelas denganmu ya?"

" Iya."

" Kalau begitu dimana mereka sekarang?"

" Ichi sedang ke kantin dengan Kiba dan kawan-kawan. Sedangakan Daichi ada tuh di dalam." Aku menunjuk ke arah bangku yang sekarang dikerumuni oleh cewek-cewek genit

Ia menengok ke dalam. " Wow! Sepertinya fans-nya cukup banayak juga ya."

" Kenapa? Gaara senpai takut kalau fans Daichi lebih banyak dari fans senpai?" Candaku. Gaara senpai juga cukup terkenal di sekolah ini. Dia menduduki peringkat pertama _fansgirl _terbanyak. Dan menurutku dia akan segera lengser dari peringkat itu deh.

Gaara senpai tertawa, " Kau ini ada-ada saja Sakura."

Aku melirik lagi ke dalam kelas. Ternyata Sasuke sudah lolos dan dia menuju ke sini. Hah! Menuju ke sini.?

" Hn,"

" Oh ya senpai. Perkenalkan dia sepupuku. Namanya Ichi."

Alis Gaara senpai terlihat mengkerut. " Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu." Kata Gaara senpai sambil mengingat, " Oh! Kau orang yang waktu kemarin jalan bersama Sakura."

" Hn,"

" Ichi, perkenalkan ini Gaara senpai." Kataku pada Sasuke.

" Hai." Sapa Gaara senpai ramah sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya hendak bersalaman.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak meraih tangan Gaara senpai, Huh! Orang ini kenapa sih!

" Ikut aku." Kata Sasuke pelan.

Hah?

" Ikut aku." Ulang Sasuke lagi. Ia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan langsung membawaku pergi menjauh dari Gaara senpai yang terlihat kebingungan.

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

" Apa-apaan sih kau ini!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya. Tetapi usahanya gagal. Semakin ia berontak, semakin kencang cengkraman Sasuke.

" Lepaskan aku dasar _baka!" _

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan sama sekali. Ia masih terus menyeret Sakura di tengah banyak murid. So, otomatis semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka berdua.

Sasuke terus menyeret Sakura hingga ke atap sekolah. ( Tunggu dulu, darimana Sasuke tahu di mana letak atap sekolah yah? *bingung sendiri* namanya juga fic ^.^v)

Sasuke menendang keras pintunya sehingga pintu itu menjeblak terbuka dengan suara yang cukup nyaring.

" Kau sudak gila ya! Kalau pintunya rusak bagaimana?" Kata Sakura kesal.

"..."

" Lepaskan aku _baka! _Tanganku sakit tahu!"

Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan cengkramannya. Sekedar mengurangi rasa sakit Sakura. Tetapi Sakura malah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepas cengkraman Sasuke. Sekali hentakan, tangannya sukses terbebas.

" Kau ini kenapa sih! Lihat kau membuat tanganku merah!" Kata Sakura sambil meperlihatkan lingkaran merah hasil karya tangan Sasuke, " Sakit tahu!"

" Hn, dia tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin

" Kau tidak mendengarnya tadi. Dia itu Gaara senpai." Tukas Sakura sambil mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya.

" Maksudku bukan seperti itu. Maksudku, kau ada hubungan apa dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Wajah Sakura terlihat heran, " Maksudmu?"

" Ck!" Sasuke langsung meraih pudak Sakura lalu membalikkannya hingga punggung Sakura menyander di tembok. Ia sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, " Kau tidak mengerti? Maksudku, apa kau ada hubungan istimewa dengan si rambut merah itu?"

" Dia punya nama. Namanya adalah Gaara dan bukan si rambut merah." Jawab Sakura melenceng dari pertanyaan.

Sasuke nampak sedikit kesal. Ia tambah memajukan jarak pandangnya dengan Sakura. " Jawab aku Sakura-chan." Kata Sasuke setengah berbisik. Nafas mint-nya menerpa di kulit wajah Sakura membuatnya sedikit memerah.

Sakura sudah mengerti betul tabiat Sasuke saat dia menggunakan embel-embel –chan pada namanya, berarti seseatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. ( Ingat insiden saat suap-suapan di chapter kedua? Disana juga Sasuke menggunakan embel-embel –chan)

" Ti-tidak ada hubungan istimewa. Hanya sekedar hubungan antara senior dan junior." Kata Sakura gugup. Jantungnya sekarang menjadi berpacu.

" Hn." Sasuke semakin mempertipis jaraknya antara dia dan Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menutup mata menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tetapi lama kelamaan entah ia merasa kenapa seseatu yang lembut dan basah tidak kunjung datang. Perlahan Sakura membuka kelopak matanya dan dilihatnya Sasuke sedang menahan tawa.

" Kau tahu tidak ekspresimu tadi sangat lucu." Kata Sasuke

Muka Sakura tambah memerah menahan malu.

" Tadi kau benar-benar berfikir aku akan menciummu?" Tanya Sasuke jahil.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia hanya membuang mukanya.

" Hn, dasar bodoh." Sasuke lalu menyentil pelan jidat Sakura yang terkenal lebar itu.

" Auww!" Ringis Sakura, "Tadi tangan sekarang jidat. Nanti apalagi huh?" Ucap Sakura kesal sambil mengusap-usap bekas sentilannya Sasuke yang menurutnya cukup sakit. Padahal Sasuke hanya menyentilnya pelan.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh. Ia kemudian merogoh saku celanaya. " Nih belikan aku minuman dingin." Kata Sasuke seraya melemparkan uang ke Sakura.

Sakura menangkap uang itu, " Kau beli sendiri saja! Kau punya dua kaki tahu!" Sakura hendak mengembalikan uang tersebut tapi ia hentikan karena...

" Kau sudah lupa akan perjanjian kita nona Haruno?" Kata Sasuke diiringi dengan seringai khasnya

" Tapi ini sekolah dan bukan rumah!" Bantah Sakura

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan. " Kau tahu sekali pelayan, tetap pelayan. Dimana pun dan kapanpun."

" Tapi. Oh, baiklah baiklah. Akan aku belikan." KataSakura pasrah sambil menyeret paksa langkah kakinya. Sepanjang jalan ia terus mengutuk Sasuke dengan sumpah serapah khas miliknya.

.

.

.

Sakura kini menenteng botol minuman dingin hasil jajananannya di kantin. Tiba-tiba indera pendengarnya menangkap sebuah suara dari belakang. Lantas ia menoleh utuk mencari asal suara itu.

" Gaara senpai." Gumam Sakura pelan saat ia melihat senpai yang satu itu berlari ke arahnya. Refleks, ia langsung menyembunyikan tangannya yang merah. Takutnya jika Gaara melihat tangannya, ia akan berpikir sembarangan tentang Sasuke.

" Sakura..."

_Nafas Gaara tidak teratur, seperti baru berlari keliling sekolah saja_. Pikir Sakura.

" Kau dari mana saja? Aku sudah mencarimu ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, kau tidak ada." Katanya masih dengan nafas yang tidak teratur

_Pantas saja_. Batin Sakura lagi.

" Tadi aku ke suatu tempat bersama Ichi." Kata Sakura pelan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat seseatu, " Tadi soal sikap Ichi pada senpai mohon dimaafkan yah. Dia memang dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia baik."

_Huek! Yang benar saja. Baik apanya_. Batin Sakura

" Tak apa. Aku sudah melupakan soal itu." Kata Gaara ramah. " Sekarang kau mau kemana?"

" Umm, ke suatu tempat."

" Aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Gaara penuh harap.

" Maaf senpai, ini urusan pribadi. Jadi rahasia. Hanya aku yang tahu." Dusta Sakura. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat bersalah.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. "

" Aku pergi dulu senpai." Sakura kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Samar-samar ia melihat lingkar merah di pergelangan tangannya. Ia terus menatapnya sampai punggung Sakura lenyap saat ia berbelok.

.

.

.

" Nih minumanmu." Kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan botol air mineral dingin pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk. Secara tak sengaja, Sasuke kembali melihat pergelangan tangan Sakura yang memerah hasil perbuatannya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah.

" Duduk di sini." Sasuke menepuk lantai di sebelahnya.

Sakura mengikuti. Ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke. " Mau apa lagi..."

Sakura belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah meraih tangannya. Ia mengusap pelan bekas merah di pergelangan tangan Sakura.

" Saki?" Tanyanya pelan.

Wajah Sakura merona lagi. Ia mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke mengambil botol air mineralnya, lalu menggunakan permukaan botol dingin itu ia mengusapnya pelan pada pergelangan Sakura.

" Sssh!" Sakura sedikit meringis

" Maaf." Ucap Sasuke pelan masih sambil mengusap botol itu di pergelangan Sakura.

Sakura terheran-heran.

" Maafkan aku." Kata Sasuke lagi yang dibalas oleh anggukan Sakura.

" Bagaimana sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk lagi.

Sasuke kembali meletakkan botol itu di sebelahnya. " Ingat, tempat ini akan jadi rahasia kita."

Sakura terheran-heran, " Tapi semua murid tahu atap sekolah."

" Hn, maksudku tempat ini akan jadi temapat pertemuan kita jika aku membutuhkan seseatu. Atau mungkin ingin menyuruhmu membeli seseatu." Kata Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura cemberut.

" Aku bercanda." Kata Sasuke. " Jadi kau dan aku tidak boleh mengajak siapapun kesini."

" Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia itu temanmu." Runding Sakura

" Pokoknya siapapun tidak boleh!" Tegas Sasuke.

" Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba Sakura terfikir akan seseatu. Andaikan saja Naruto dan Sasuke menyukainya, ia pasti akan bingung hendak memilih siapa. Ia akui kepribadian mereka memang sangat kontras dan bertolak belakang.

Jika diibaratkan musim, Naruto adalah musim semi yang menghangatkan dan mampu membuat orang nyaman. Sementara Sasuke adalah musim dingin yang dinginnya mampu membuat orang mati.

Tetapi sungguh, ia mempunyai kesukaan masing-masing dari dua orang tersebut. Sakura sangat suka sifat Naruto yang ceria dan energik. Sedangakan ia sangat menyukai sikap dingin Sasuke yang mungkin menurut orang lain menyebalkan dan kadang membuat dirinya menjadi sebal. Tapi ia menyukai itu.

_Naruto dan Sasuke..._

_Musim semi dan musim dingin..._

_Hangat dan dingin..._

_Api dan es..._

_Sapphire dan obsidian..._

_Entahlah Sakura. Entahlah._

To be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Apa jadinya jika Haruno Sakura si gadis kutu buku dan culun tetapi pemberani bertemu dan tinggal satu atap bersama 2 mafia sekaligus? Bagaimanakah kisah Sakura menjalani hidupnya bersama dua mafia tersebut? Dan mampukah Sakura menyembunyikan identitas mereka?

**Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom**

**Proudly Present**

**Most Wanted Boy in My House**

**Warning : Gaje, Miss typo(s), Lemon, OOC, OC**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dont like? So don't read! It's so easy right?**

**Chapter 6**

KRIIINGG!

Bel yang menandakan waktu pulang kini telah menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tentu saja _moment _inilah yang paling dinanti-nanti sebagian besar dari penghuni JIS ( _Japan International School_) baik siswa maupun guru sekaligus. Dan tentu saja saat inilah saat yang paling baik digunakan untuk melarikan diri dari tugas piket.

**Tuesday**

Haruno Sakura

Ino Yamanaka

Karin

Tayuya

Kin

Sakura menatap _schedule _piket tersebut. Ia benar sanngat menyesali mengapa ia harus sekelompok dengan orang-orang yamg tak berguna yang lari dari tanggung jawab piket hari ini. Sungguh, setiap hari selasa, orang-orang yang masuk ke daftar ini kecuali dirinya sendiri hilang entah kemana. Biasanya, Hinata yang membantunya. Tapi hari ini sepertinya dia ada keperluan. Bicara soal teman indigonya itu, daritadi sejak kedatangan dua Yamada palsu itu, ia jadi memperhatikan Ichi alias Sasuke. Entah kenapa saat ia berhadapan langusng dengan Ichi, mukanya berubah menjadi merah.

Dan bicara soal dua Yamada palsu itu, ia jadi teringat saat Naruto mengajaknya pulang bersama.

**Flashback**

" Sakura-chan kau mau pulang bersam akami?" Tanya Naruto sembari memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas ransel warna merah.

" Aaa... hari ini aku ada tugas piket. Kalian pulang duluan saja."

" Baiklah. Kami duluan. Jaa..." Lambai Naruto yang kemudian disusul Sasuke dan tentu saja tanpa lambaian.

**End of Flashnack**

" Hhh..." Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Tadi dia begitu bodoh menolak ajakan Naruto untunk pulang mengingat pasti ujung-ujungnya ia akan mengerjakan tugas sendiri lagi.

Ia meraih penghapus _whiteboard._ Kemudian ia gosokkan pada permukaan putih yang sudah diisi dengan coretan rumus bekas pelajaran fisika oleh Kurenai-sensei.

Setelah permukaan itu bersih seperti pada mulanya, ia kembali meletakkan penghapus itu pada tempatnya.

Ia lalu berganti mengambil _vacuum cleaner _yang tersimpan di lemari hitam yang berada di sudut ruangan kelas tersebut.

Ia lalu berjalan mengelilingi kelas sambil merogoh laci para siswa untuk menemukan sampah-sampah yang dibuanang bukan pada tempatnya.

Selesai itu, dengan menggunakan penyedot debu itu, ia menyedot segala sampah dan debu yang berada di karfet merah yang digunakan sebagai pengalas lantai marmer putih.

.

.

.

" Hufft... selesai juga," Sakura meyeka keringat di pelipis wajahnya menggunakan sapu tangan merah jambu kesayangannya.

Ia lalu mengenakan ranselnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Ia lalu menggeser pintu yang terbuat kaca itu lalu kembali menggesernya agar menutup.

Tap tap tap.

Hanya bunyi sepatunya lah yang terdengar saat ini saat ia menyusuri koridor. Sekolah inio memang sangat megah dan ramai pada saat jam sekolah dan menjadi sunyi senyap saat waktu pulang.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Dan tentu saja bukan karena takut tapi karena diluar sana sudah kelihatan mendung sekali.

Akhirnya langkah itu berubah menjadi langkah seribu (lari) saat mendung kini berganti hujan.

" Hujan. Padahal aku tidak bawa payung." Gumam Sakura saat ia telah sampai di pintu utama sekolah. Sekali lagi ia meyesal karena menolak ajakan Naruto.

.

.

.

At Sakura's House...

" Oi Teme! Lihat hujan." Seru Naruto.

" Hn, anak kecil juga tahu kalau di luar sedang hujan Dobe."

" Maksudku, bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan. Setahuku dia tidak bawa payung."

" Hn, tidak usah perdulikan. Dia pasti pulang sendiri kok"

" Iya juga sih. Kalau hujannya reda, pasti Sakura-chan akan pulang."

.

.

.

30 Menit kemudian...

" Aaa! Kapan hujannya akan berhenti!" Seru Sakura. Awalnya ia berniat untuk menunggu hujannya reda. Tapi hujannya tidak kunjung reda malah kini tambah parah.

Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustai, " Malah hari ini tugas menumpuk dan _deadline."_

Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Siapa tahu ada orang yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan payung atau sejenisnya.

Tetapi, ia tak menemukannya sama sekali.

Ia kembali melihat ke atas, " Hujannya deras sekali."

Sudah cukup! Sakura memberanikan diri menembus hujan. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya agar anggota tubuhnya tidak terlalu basah.

Petir menggelegar. Membuatnya sedikit terlonjak dan akhirnya jatuh ke pemukaan aspal.

" Auww.." Ringis Sakura.

Sukses sudah hujan mengguyur gadis ini.

" Hn, bodoh." Teerdengar suara asing yang sangat familier di telinganya. Sakura mendongak ke atas.

" Sasuke."

" Hn, "

.

.

.

Sakura berjaln bersama Sasuke. Ia merasa sedikit agak aneh pada diri Sasuke. Sepertinya ada yang beda.

Ia butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mencermati penampilan Sasuke dan...

" Aaa! Sasuke kau tidak pakai penyamaranmu! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat, bisa jadi sangat gawat tahu!" Sembur Sakura tiba-tiba

" Hn, tenanglah. Hujan deras begini mana ada orang yang keluar dari rumah. Lagipula aku mengenakan jaket." Kata Sasuke santai.

" Iya sih. Tapi tetap saja. Bagaiman jika ada orang yang tidak sengaja melihatnya."

" Hn,"

" Oh ya, bagaiman bisa kau ada di saat seperti ini? Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya Sakura asal

" Hn, enak saja. Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat dan menemukanmu terjatuh." Dusta Sasuke

.

.

.

**Flashback**

**Sasuke Pov**

" Oi Teme, sudah setengah jam Sakura-chan tidak juga pulang." Lapor Naruto padaku. Dari tadi ia selalu meyebut-nyebut tentang Sakura terus.

Sungguh, itu sangat membosankan bagiku.

Tapi mau tidak mau aku agak sedikit khawatir tentang gadisku itu. Eh, maksudku Sakura. Ia belum juga pulang, padahal sudah berlalu sekitar tiga pulh menitan.

Entah sejak dari kapan aku berubah jadi seperti ini. Maksudku, sepeti mengkhawatirkannya. Seperti saat ini. Dan juga sebal ketika Naruto atau si rambut merah itu bicara pada Sakura.

" Oi Teme, kau jaga rumah. Aku mau pergi menjemput Sakura-chan di sekolah." Naruto beranjak ingin mengambil payung.

Hn, tidak akan kubiarkan!

" Aku saja." Sahutku, " Aku yang akan menjemput Sakura." Aku lalu meraih secara paksa payung yang sudah ada di gengaman Naruto.

Hn, kau tahu. Uchiha itu selalu menang.

**End of Flashback**

" Aku pulang..." Sahut Sakura.

" Sakura-chan kenapa kau bisa basah begini? Apa kau tidak menunggu Sasuke datang menjemputmu?" Tanya Nruto khawatir.

Sakura langsung melirik ke Sasuke seolah berkata 'dasar tukang bohong'. Yang dilirik sontak memalingkan mukanya karena malu.

" Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah membuatkan sup untuk Sakura-chan."

" Maka- HUACHII!" Sembur Sakura. " Maaf."

.

.

.

**Sakura Pov**

" Hatchi Hatchi!"

Entah ini yang ke berapa kalinya aku bersin dalam jangka waktu semalam. Oh, dasar pilek sialan! Lihat, aku sudah menghamburkan satu kotak penuh tisu dan juga dalam jangka waktu semalam saja.

" Sakura-chan..." Panggil seseorang dari balik pintu. Kurasa itu Naruto.

" Masuklah- Hatchii!" Oh sial!

" Kau baik-baik saja Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

Apa? Seperti ini kau bilang baik? Lihat mataku, kantung mataku bahkan mata lagi. Belum lagi hidung sialanku ini. Selalu saja dilelehi oleh cairan hijau menjijikkan.

" Hn, kau tahu gara-gara kau bersin semalaman, aku sampai tidak bisa tidur." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hei! Orang ini benar-benar tidak punya hati!

" Sakura-chan apa sebaiknya kau izin tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Keadaanmu kelihatan tidak begitu baik."

Yeah, memang tidak begitu baik. Apa? Tidak ke sekolah? Percuma dong semalaman aku mengerjakan PR yang bertumpuk itu.

" Tidak apa Naruto. Aku masih kuat kok ke sekolah. Lagipula, aku punya banyak PR yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini." Jawabku.

" Hn, kalau begitu cepatlah. Kau bisa membuat kami terlambat tahu!"

Dasar tidak punya hati!

.

.

.

" Kyaa! Ichi-kuun!"

" Daichi-kuuun! Aku mencintaimu!"

Baru saja kami- aku, Sasuke dan Naruto masuk selangjah ke dalam sekolah, jadinya sudah seperti ini.

Daripada aku gerah sendiri, buru-buru aku memisahkan diri dari mereka.

" Sakura-chan!" Sahut seseorang dari belakang. Aku sudah sangat hafal suara ini.

" Hinata-chan."

" Sakura-chan, sepertinya hari ini kau nampak pucat. Ada masalah?" Tanya Hinat sedikit khawatir. Well, dia memang sahabat yang baik.

" Aaa...tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit-Hatchii!" aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan sapu tanganku. " Pilek." Sambungku lagi.

" Apa benar hanya pilek?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. Dia memang benar-benar sahabat yang baik.

.

.

.

Pelajaran jam pertama berakhir juga. Dan sepanjang itulah aku terus bersin-bersin tak keruan. Kelihatannya pilek ringanku ini akan berubah menjadi pilek ganas!

" _Ms. Haruno. Are you okay?_" Tanya Ms. Anko guru bahasa inggrisku.

" _Yes. I'm fine. _Huatchii!" Jawabku. " _I'm sorry_."

" Sakura-chan sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan saja." Saran Hinata-chan.

" Iya, Sakura-chan. Hinata-chan benar." Ahh, saran kedua rupanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum, " Baiklah. Hinata-chan, bisa kau temani aku?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Tetapi saat aku hendak meminta izin ke ruang kesehatan, tiba-tiba kepalaku begitu terasa berat, penglihatanku memburam dan akhirnya semua berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

" Sakura-chan" Seru Hinata dan Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke yang sebenarnya sedari tadi cemas akhirnya sukses menjadi panik pula. " Bodoh, kenapa hanya dilihat." Geram Sasuke.

Ia lalu menggendong Sakura ala bridal dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan secepat mungkin dan meninggalkan Hinata yang entah mengapa memerah, Naruto yang cengo dan berjuta rasa iri dari fans fanatik Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Ibiki's Office...**

" Ibiki-san, kau pasti akan senang mendapatkan info ini. Tentu saja ini tentang Uchiha." Kata salah satu pegawainya sambil membawa sebuah map cokelat.

Ibiki yang sedari tadi menghisap rokoknya lantas membuang rokoknya lalu mengambil map tersebut.

" Salah satu polisi di daerah Tokyo menemukan sebuah mobil Ferrari yang sudah penyok dengan kaca jendela yang pecah tepat di hutan dekat danau. Setelah kami memeriksa sidik jari di mobil dan besi yang diduga digunakan untuk memecahakan kaca tersebut."

" Langsung ke intinya saja." Tegas Ibiki.

" Diduga sidik jari itu adalah milik Uchiha dan kami menemukan sidik jari yang lain. Tepatnya milik Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis yang tinggal di daerah yang tidak jauh dari TKP dan dia bersekolah di Japan International School. Sekolah berstandar Internasional yang tidak juga jauh dari TKP. Info selengkapnya ada di map itu." Kata pegawai tersebut

" Hmm, nice. Baiklah untuk memastikan info itu. Panggil 'dia'. Sepertinya akan ada misi baru untuknya." Perintah Ibiki.

Pegawai itu sudah mengetahui siapa yang Ibiki maksud, " Anda yakin akan menyuruhnya menyelesaikan tugas ini?"

" Tenang, aku sudah mempunyai rencana." Seringai Ibiki

.

.

.

To be Continued.

A/N

Maaf baru bisa apdet sekarang maaf juga kalu chap ini peeendeek banget.. Disini konflik udah muncul. Hehehe.

Typo masih bertebaran, mungkin. And beribu terima kasig saya ucapkan kepada para reader dan reviewer.

Akhir kata see ya in the next chapter.

Mind to Review...


	7. Chapter 7

Apa jadinya jika Haruno Sakura si gadis kutu buku dan culun tetapi pemberani bertemu dan tinggal satu atap bersama mafia yang menjadi buronan polisi. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka?

**Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom**

**Proudly Present**

**Most Wanted Boy in My House**

**Warning : Gaje, Miss typo(s), Lemon (maybe)**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 7**

" Kau pasti sudah tau kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini?" Kata Ibiki sarkatis. Ia kemudian mengambil pemantik api dari saku jaket kulit ularnya.

Seseorang di hadapannya mendecih, " Kau tidak perlu berbasa-basi orang tua. Jelaskan saja apa maksudmu memanggilku kesini."

" Tak perlu terburu-buru." Ibiki menyulut api cerutunya, "Jadi, harus kupanggil kau dengan nma apa? Hmm, bagaimana kalau Velvet Blue?."

" Hn, terserah kau saja orang tua."

" Kau sama sekali tidak berubah." Ibiki sedikit terkekeh, " Kau pasti tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke."

Sekali lagi orang yang dipanggil Velvet Blue di hadapannya mendecih, " Aku sudah muak dengan nama itu." Velvet Blue menerawang ke atas, " Karena ayahnya dan anggota mafianya, keluargku dan aku sengsara." Nada suara itu terdengar bergetar menahan marah, " Dia harus membayar semua ini. Walaupun bukan dia yang membunuh mereka semua, tapi dosa Fugaku harus ditanggung oleh anaknya."

" Maka dari itu aku memanggilmu, ya hitung-hitung untuk membantumu membalaskan dendam sekaligus untuk kau membalas budiku." Ibiki menghembuskan asap melalui mulutnya, " Andaikan saja kau tidak kuselamatkan, kau pasti sudah ikut ter..."

" Berhenti mengatakan tentang masa laluku orang tua!" Potong Velvet Blue

" Baiklah baiklah...jadi bagaimana? Kau setuju dengan tawaranku?" Tanya Ibiki, " Sebagai salah satu pembunuh bayaran profesional, kau pasti tidak akan melepaskan mangsamu bukan?" Ibiki menyeringai. Dia tahu betul orang di hadapannya ini., Velvet Blue itulah julukan dari pembunuh bayaran yang telah diasuhnya dari kecil.

" Kau tahu, walaupun sekarang aku sedang malas mengotori tanganku. Tapi khusus untuk Uchiha, aku buat pengecualian..."

" Hei! Tunggu dulu. Aku sedang tidak memintamu membunuhnya." Tegas Ibiki, " Uchiha adalah bagianku. Kau hanya bertugas untuk membawanya secara utuh kepadaku."

" Memangnya kau bisa apa orang tua.."Ejek Velvet Blue, " Biar aku saja yang menghabisi Uchiha itu!"

" Daripada kau menghabisi Uchiha yang jelas-jelas bagianku. Aku juga punya satu misi lagi untukmu..." Ibiki menegluarkan selembar kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat.

Wajah Velvet Blue terlihat mengkerut heran, " Misi apa lagi tua bangka?"

" Kau akan tahu nantinya. Jadi bagaimana dengan kesepakatan kita?" Tawar Ibiki lagi.

Velvet Blue menyeringai, "Demi membalas budimu karena sudah menyelamatkanku, perintahmu akan kuterima dengan senang hati orang tua." Kemudian orang itu melenggang pergi diikuti senyuman kemenangan dari Ibiki.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang telah meletakkan penyadap suara tepat diruangannya tersebut.

.

.

.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Tangannnya perlahan menyentuh jidat lebar gadis itu, " Hmm, suhu badannya panas sekali."

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kotak P3K yangada di sudut ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Ia mengambil alkohol dan secarik kapas. Dibasahinya kapas itu dengan alkohol lalu dikompreskannya di jidat Sakura, " Setidaknya ini akan membantu menurunkan sedikit suhu tubuhnya."

Sasuke duduk di samping gadis itu sesekali membelai wajah gadis berkacamata itu. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu tidak peka atau sama sekali tidak peka terhadap gadis yang setengah hati memberinya tempat tinggal itu.

Beberapa kali ia menuturkan kata maaf atas semua yang telah ia lakukan. Dengan jari telunjuknya ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah itu. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan kacamata Sakura lalu diletakkannya di sakunya. Pipi gadis itu terlihat sudah memerah karena suhu badannya yang begitu tinggi.

Sekali lagi ia merutuki dirinya. Kali ini ia baru benar-benar merasa bahwa Naruto mengunggulinya.

.

.

.

Kendaraan bermerek Gallardo itu dengan cepat membelah jalanan menuju bandara Internasional negara matahari terbit itu. Ia mencengkram keras kemudi mobil merah gradasi ungu kesayangannya. Ia kembali mengingat perintah yang baru saja diberikan olehnya.

FLASHBACK

Sebelum Velvet Blue hendak berangkat, Ibiki kembali memanggilnya.

" Misimu utamamu adalah ini." Ibiki menyerahkan map cokelat kepadanya.

Dibukanya map itu dan ia menemukan kertas dengan data diri seseorang, " Bukankah aku diperintahkan menyelidiki Uchiha. Kenapa kau malah memberiku data diri seorang gadis?"

" Hn, anak buahku telah memeriksa secara keseluruhan dan kemungkinan gadis itu terlibat dalam pelarian Uchiha. Bacalah biodatanya."

Orang itu menyeringai, " Apa kau yakin orang ini ada hubunganya dengan Uchiha?"

" Walaupun aku juga tidak yakin seratus persen, tapi apa salahnya dicoba siapa tahu saja dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepada kita."

" Hn, aku tidak percaya dengan keberuntungan." Kata Velvet Blue dingin, " Lalu misi keduaku?"

Ibiki kembali teringat bahwa ia juga menjanjikan satu misi lagi untuk sang malaikat pencabut nyawa dihadapannya, " Tentang misi itu akan mengirimkannya lewat PDA-mu." Jelas Ibiki, "Tapi, sebelum kau ke Japan International School, sebaiknya kau segera ke bandara. Aku mau misi itu selesai malam ini."

Sebelum Velvet Blue kembali bertanya, Ibiki sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu, " Passport dan visamu sudah kusiapkan, kau tinggal berangkat malam ini saja..." Ibiki sedikit memberi jedah pada kalimatnya, " Dan soal perlengkapanmu untuk misi utama, aku juga telah siapkan. Kau boleh mengambilnya sendiri setelah misi keduamu selesai." Lanjut pria itu.

END of FLASHBACK

" Kalau saja informasi ini benar, aku yang akan terlebih dulu mematahkan tulang Uchiha itu." Orang itu lalu mengenggam erat kalung berinisialkan 'S' itu. Kalung yang juga berinisialkan nama sebenarnya dari seorang Velvet Blue.

" Tapi sayangnya, aku harus menunda itu sebentar." Velvet Blue melirik ke arah PDA yang tergeletak di jok mobil sportnya.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan 'cup'. Ia sekilas mengecup ringan pinggiran bibir gadis merah muda itu.

" Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun Sakura." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Seketika pintu menjeblak terbuka dan masuklah Naruto bersama Hinata, " Hoi, bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan?"

" Hn, kau lihat saja sendiri." Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan keluar, " Aku mau cari udara segar dulu."

" Ichi-kun." Samar-samar Hinata memanggil. Sasuke alias Ichi kemudian berbalik, " Ini buku catatanku tadi. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh meminjamnya." Hinata menyodorkan buku bersampul ungu tersebut.

" Hn, aku tidak membutuhkannya. Lebih baik kau berikan itu pada temanmu saja." Ujar Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Sakura. Lalu ia melenggang pergi.

Hinata hanya menunduk, " Ichi-kun."

" Hinata-chan, kau tidak perlu memasukkannya ke dalam hati. Teme, memang seperti itu. Tapi dia sebenarnya baik" Kata Naruto sambil meletakkan minuman di samping ranjang Sakura.

" Daichi-kun, siapa yang kau maksud Teme?" Tanya Hinata.

" Teme itu panggilan untuk Sa-opps!" Naruto reflek menutup mulutnya, " Ichi maksudku."

"_Hampir saja" _Pikir Naruto.

" Uhh~" Sakura mulai membuka matanya, " dimana aku?"

" Ahh, Sakura-chan sudah sadar rupanya." Kata Naruto, " nih minum obat dulu. Tadi perawat disini memberiku ini." Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebungkus obat, " Katanya kau hanya perlu istirahat."

Sakura melirik ke seluruh ruangan. Hanya satu orang yang tidak ada. Sakura mendengus kesal, " Dasar tidak punya hati." Gerutu Sakura pelan.

" Baru saja Ichi pergi. Daritadi ia menjaga kamu terus lho." Kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

_Ah, aku salah sangka rupanya. _Batin Sakura.

_._

.

.

" Sakura-chan istirahat saja. Tidak usah memasak hari ini. Hari ini aku dan Sasuke yang akan memasak untukmu." Kata Naruto riang

" Arigatou Naruto." Kata Sakura singkat.

Sakura kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan menuju dapur. Yang daritadi dilihatin akhirnya sadar, " Apa lihat-lihat?" Kata Sasuke garang.

Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya, " siapa juga yang melihat kau."

" Hn, " Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur.

" Arigatou Sasuke." Gumam Sakura pelan tapi cukup dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis.

Tak lama, dari arah dapur sudah tercium bau sedap hasil karya dua mafia tampan itu. Baunya cukup membuat perut Sakura yang sebenarnya telah berbunyi kini bunyinya malah tambah menjadi-jadi. Seakan cacing-cacing di perutnya kini tengah demo menuntut makanan.

" Sakura-chan! Makanan sudah siap!" Sahut Naruto dari dapur.

Sakura yang sebenarnya sudah lapar sedari tadi, langsung saja menyerbu ke arah meja makan. Ternyata di meja makan sudah tedapat berbagai macam makanan. Mulai dari sup, kimchee, nasi goreng ekstra tomat yang Sakura duga adalah milik Sasuke, semangkuk ramen yang dihiasi dengan potongan telur rebus, ayam yang telah dipotong kecil-kecil. Tak lupa disana juga telah terhidangkan sushi ikan salmon kesukaan Sakura. * maklum, author lagi lapar =A=*

" Wah.." Sakura berdecak kagum akan maha karya yang telah dibuat oleh Sasuke dan Naruto, " kelihatannya enak."

" Itu belum seberapa Sakura-chan, aku telah menyiapkan hidangan penutup untukmu." Kata Naruto dari dapur, " Taraaa! Puding cokelat stroberi untuk Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto sambil memperlihatkan sepiring puding yang kelihatannya sangat kenyal, lembut dan tentu saja pasti enak untuk dimakan.

Sakura langsung saja mengambil posisi di meja makan disusul Naruto lalu Sasuke, " Itadakimasu!"

.

.

.

Hong Kong, 23.00...

Seorang pria yang umurnya berkisar setengah abad itu terlihat baru saja keluar dari sebuah bar malam yang terletak di jantung kota negara Tirai Bambu tersebut.

" Mmmh~ tuan Danzo, kau serius tidak mau bermain denganku malam ini?" Kata seorang perempuan bermata sipit dengan kain baju yang sangat minim dengan sangat manja sambil menggelayut pada tangan Danzo.

" Sorry Mei. Malam ini aku mau istirahat dulu. Nanti kita akan lanjutkan kegiatan kita." Kata Danzo mesra. Ia lalu menarik perempuan yang dipanggil Mei itu lalu segera melumat bibir merah Mei.

" Mmmh~" Desah Mei.

Tapi tanpa ia sadari, seseorang memandangnya jijik dari kaca jendela sebuah Limosin hitam.

Sepertinya karena sudah merasa cukup, Danzo melepaskan bungkamannya pada Mei. Bibirnya terlihat memerah karena lipstick yang digunakan Mei, " Bye." Ucap Danzo sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Danzo mencari-cari mobil yang akan menjemputnya, " Ck, Kenapa lama sekali. Padahal sekitar satu jam yang lalu aku telah menelpon.." Kata-kata Danzo terpotong ketika sebuah Limosin telah berhenti dihadapannya.

Dengan segera ia memasuki Limosin tersebut tanpa rasa ragu karena memang sebelum itu ia telah memerintah salah satu anak buahnya untuk memesankannya sebuah Limosin beserta lengkap dengan sopir untuk menjemputnya.

" Hn, kau terlambat." Kata Danzo sinis kepada pengemudi tersebut.

Pengemudi itu tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ia hanya diam sambil mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang dapat dikatakan melebihi kecepatan rata-rata.

Tak Lama, Danzo akhirnya baru menyadari hotel berbintang lima tempat menginapnya sudah terlewati, " Hei! Kita mau kemana?"

Pengemudi yang mengenakan jaket hitam, kacamata hitam, serta topi hitam akhirnya angkat bicara, " Nanti kau akan tahu."

Setelah mereka menempuh setengah jam perjalanan, Danzo kembali bertanya, " Kau tidak akan memberitahu kita akan kemana?" Danzo mulai menyadari sepertinya ia telah sangat jauh dari kota karena itu terbukti dengan jalan yang dilewatinya sekarang adalah jalan perbukitan yang menanjak dan berkelok-kelok.

Si pengemudi kembali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Danzo. Dia tetap mengemudikan Limosin itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Danzo pun tidak mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian...

" Kita hampir sampai..." Ucap si pengemudi itu tiba-tiba, membuat Danzo heran. Mereka masih dijalan perbukitan yang kini menurun tajam. Hanya ada jurang di sisi kiri dan tebing terjal di sisi kanan. Boro-boro hotel, bangunan rumahpun sama sekali tidak terlihat. Bahkan satu bangunan pun.

" Apa maksudmu membawa aku ke..."

Belum sempat Danzo menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangan kanan si pengemudi bergerak cepat. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menotok bahu kiri Danzo, membuat pria yang telah berumur itu menjadi kaku dan tidak dapat bergerak. Bola mata Danzo pun hanya melirik ke arah pengemudi dengan tatapan marah.

Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan yang menurun dan berkelok-kelok. Saat melewati sebuah jalan yang lurus dan menurun, si pengemudi menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam hingga Limosin itu melaju semakin kencang dan hampir tidak terkendali. Speedometer digital pada dasbor mobil menunjukkan angka 105 mil/jam dan masih akan terus naik. Danzo sedikit menyesal mengapa ia menyewa sebuah Limosin yang kemampuannya hampir setara dengan mobil balap.

Kurang dari 200 meter jalan menikung tajam ke kanan. Arah mobil tidak bisa dibelokkan dengan kecepatan setinggi ini.

Tampaknya si pengemudi itu memang tidak bermaksud membelokkan mobilnya. Saat tiba di tikungan, dia tetap menginjak pedal gas. Akibatnya mobil tetap berjalan lurus hingga menabrak pagar pembatas tebing di sisi jalan, dan terjun bebas ke jurang yang dalam. Si pengemudi menoleh ke arah Danzo yang sudah terlihat ketakutan. Keringat mengucur deras di wajahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

" Ciao." Kata si pengemudi. Lalu dia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil yang meluncur cepat mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Begitu keluar, si pengemudi cepat membuka parasut dari tas tipis yang tergantung di punggungnya. Angin gunung yang kencang membuat parasut terangkat naik, hingga si gadis dapat kembali mencapai bibir tebing. Kakinya mendarat di sisi jalan, diiringi bunyi ledakan keras dan gumpalan asap dari dasar jurang.

Si pengemudi itu mengambil PDA dari dari balik jaketnya.

" Mission clear..." Ujarnya singkat sambil memberikan tanda checklist di layar PDA-nya sekaligus ia melepas topeng yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk menjalankan misinya. Ia lalu ia setengah berlari ke seberang jalan.

Sekitar 50 meter berjalan, gadis itu tiba di sebuah ceruk di tebing, yang tertutup rimbunan semak-semak, yang menutupi sebuah Gallardo merah gradasi ungu yang terparkir di sana. Ia lalu kembali melaju. Menuntun Gallardo kesayangannya kembali menuju Bandar Udara Internasional Hong Kong.

Tak lama PDA-nya kembali berkedip menandakan sebuah pesan telah masuk. Begitu menekan tombol pada layar berbasis android tersebut. Sebuah pesan terbuka

_Nice job, Velvet Blue. Kau bisa kembali pada misi utama-mu._

Velvet Blue, sang malaikat pencabut nyawa hanya menyeringai. Dan kembali konsentrasi pada jalanan. Ia kembali mengcengkram erat kalung berinisialkan 'S' tersebut.

.

.

.

" Kau mendapatkan undangan itu yah? Ahh, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pesta malam ini" Seru salah satu gadis berkuncir tinggi sambil menenteng sebuah undangan pesta perayaan anniversary Japan International School.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Daritadi pagi ia sudah mendengar seluruh siswa membicangkan tentang perayaan anniversary sekolahnya.

" Kudengar perayaan tahun inilah yang paling meriah dibandingkan tahun-tahun kemarin." Kata seorang siswa perempuan lagi.

" Katanya bakal diadakan pemilihan King and Queen JIS malam itu." Balas seorang lagi.

Sebenrnya ia telah mendapatkannya undangannya di loker tadi pagi. Toh,semua siswa pasti diundang ke acara ini.

Sakura hanya mendengus, ujung-ujungnya pasti ia tidak akan datang seperti tahun kemarin. Lagipula jika ia ingin datang, toh ia juga tidak punya gaun yang bagus untuk digunakan.

" Sakura-chan, apa kau akan pergi ke perayaan sekolah nanti malam?' Tanya Naruto pas sepulang sekolah.

" Sepertinya tidak Naruto, lagipula aku tidak mempunyai baju yang pas untuk acara macam ini."

" Yaa, masa kau tidak datang sih? Hinata saja yang pendiamnya minta ampun bakal datang ke acara itu." Sergah Naruto.

Sakura kembali mengingat sahabat indigonya itu, " Hinata kau akan ke pesta itu?" Tanya Sakura siang itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, " Sepertinya. bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata balik yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Sakura.

" Sakura-chan, kau harus pergi. Aku dan teme juga akan pergi." Naruto kemudian melirik Sasuke

"Siapa bilang aku mau pergi ke acara tidak berguna macam itu?" Balas Sasuke dingin yang lalu mendapat jitakan dari Naruto, " Pokoknya malam ini kita semuanya harus pergi." Ucap Naruto berapi-api, " Kalau begitu, it's time for shopping!" Kata Naruto sambil menarik dua rekannya tersebut menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan.

.

.

.

" Naru, kau mau membawa aku kemana lagi? Kakiku sudah pegal tau." Keluh Sakura yang diseret menuju ke dalam sebuah salon.

" Tentu saja kau harus berdandan nona." Naruto kemudian mendudukkan Sakura di salah satu kursi rias, " Lihat ini sudah sore, pestanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi."

" Tapi, aku bisa berdandan sendiri di rumah."

" Kalau mau pulang sudah tidak keburu. Nanti kita akan ketinggalan pesta pembukaannya."

" Tapi.." kalimat Sakura terpotong begitu Naruto sudah memanggil salah satu pegawai, " Dandani gadis ini secantik mungkin."

.

.

.

Dua mobil sport berwarna biru dan oranye kini telah berhenti di depan JIS. Pengemudi dan penumpangnya akhirnya turun dan ketiganya berjalan melenggang memasuki aula dimana diadakannya pesta anniversary 25 berdirinya JIS.

Naruto dengan tuxedo berwarna hitamnya mampu membius pandangan para wanita. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan setelan putih mampu membuat beberapa siswi JIS tepar di tempat. Lau dimanakah Sakura?

Perlahan seorang gadis melenggang memasuki aula dengan gaun selutut berwarna perak. Rambut sepunggungnya dibiarkan digerai menjuntai menutupi punggungnya putinya yang terekspos karena gaun yang dipakainya.

Sepatu high heels yang senada dengan bajunya cukup menambah jenjang kakinya yang bersih tanpa luka sedikitpun. Wajahnya yang bulat telah dirias secantik mungkin. Kuku-kukunya telah dipoles dan di cat warna bening menambah keanggunannya.

Hampir semua mata siswa tidak berkedip saat ia berjalan sementara para siswi hanya memandangnya takjub. Gerombolan Karin yang daritadi sibuk memamerkan gaun terbukanya hanya menganga, " Jangan-jangan dia adalah..."

" Sakura!" Hinata lari menghambur ke arah gadis yang telah mebius para kaum Adam. " Kau sangat cantik malam ini Sakura."

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil memandang takjub juga pada sahabatnya ini. Malam ini ia mengenakan long dress ungu. Rambutnya sengaja ia kepang ke samping dengan jepitan mungil di kepalanya.

" Selamat datang di acara HUT Anniversary Japan International School yang ke 25." Sambut Anko Mitarashi sebagai pembawa acara sekaligus yang notabene guru bahasa Perancis di sekolahan elit ini, " malam ini kita akan memilih King and Queen JIS lewat lomba dansa romatis. Baiklah para hadirin dipersilahkan untuk mengambil gulungan kecil di sebelah saya. Di sebelah kanan untuk siswi dan disebelah kiri untuk para siswa."

Para siswa siswi menyerbu ke tempat pengambilan gulungan tersebut. Mengambil satu masing-masing untuknya.

" Baiklah, sepertinya semuanya sudah mendapatkan gulungannya masing-masing. Di dalam angka itu terdapat nomor. Pasangan dipilih atas kesamaan angka pada gulungan tersebut. Dan saatnya...BUKA!"

Para siswa dan siswi serentak membuka gulungan mereka masing-masing. Para siswi banyak yang melirik ke arah duo Yamada palsu. Berharap slah satu Yamada itu menjadi pasangannya.

Sakura yang notabene mendapat nomor 25 sibuk mencari pasangannya.

" Ichi-kun mendapat nomor 25. Sial padahal tinggal satu angka lagi nomorku akan sama dengan Ichi-kun." Gerutu Karin

_Sasuke nomor 25. _Batin Sakura. Ia melirik sekali lagi angka yang dipegangnya_. Oh, Kami..._

Alhasil...

Naruto dengan Hinata

Gaara dengan Matsuri

Shikamaru dengan Ino

Kiba dengan Tayuya

Kimimaro dengan Kin

Lee dengan Karin yang mukanya berubah menjadi merah karena berpasangan dengan orang aneh JIS

Dan, Sasuke dengan Sakura

" Sepertinya para peserta sudah mendapatkan pasangan. Dan perlombaan dengan resmi dibuka dengan musik!" Anko berseru dan lampu dipadamkan agar menambah kesan romatis dan alunan musik mulai mengalun.

Karin sukses meninggalkan aula karena tidak ingin berdansa dengan Lee yang akhirnya berdansa dengan Guy Sensei, guru teraneh di JIS. Ino sibuk menggerutu karena Shikamaru ketiduran karena musik merdu. Gaara dan Matsuri tengah berdansa sambil sesekali Gaara melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang berdansa dengan Sasuke. Naruto kerepotan membujuk agar Hinata mau berdansa. Dan Sakura sendiri sibuk beradu argumen dengan Sasuke.

" Huh! Kenapa aku harus selalu bersamamu sih!" Gerutu Sakura sambil tetap berdansa dengan Sasuke

" Kau fikir aku mau berdansa denganmu. Dasar aneh."

" Apa kau bil-Akkh.!" Sakura terpeleset karena heels sepatunya terlalu tinggi. 15cm teman!

Untungnya Sasuke berhail menahannya sehingga menciptakan posisi yang sangat romatis. Tapi karena gerakan tadi hanya refleks saja. Sasuke pun juga kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dan BRAAK!

Tiba-tiba, " STOP! Para peserta diharapkan diam dan jangan bergerak."Seru Anko. Lampu kebali menyala dan akhirnya memperlihatkan posisi para siswa-siswi yang sedang berdansa.

Ino yang hampir memukul Shikamaru karena belum juga bangun. Naruto yang baru saja berhasil membujuk Hinata agar mau berdansa Gaara dan Matsuri yang masih tetap dalam posisi berdansa dan tak kalah Sakura dan Sasuke yang kini dalam posisi tiduran sambil kedua bibir mereka menempel ketat

" Kyaaaa! Ichi-kun!" Teriak seluruh siswi JIS minus Hinata, Matsuri dan Sakura sendiri.

Sakura hanya diam dibawah tindihan Sasuke. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama lagi untuk dirinya dan tentu saja untuk Sasuke, ia masih saja memerah. Dan sialnyaSasuke malah melumat pelan bibir gadis dibawahnya itu.

Naruto hanya cengo, sementara Hinata hanya menutup wajahnya yang telah sukses memerah. Karin dan siswi lain? Tak usah ditanya, mereka telah tepar karena saking cemburunya.

Anko menyeringai," Seperinya kita sudah menemukan pemenangnya. Dan King and Queen malam ini jatuh pada Sakura Haruno dan Yamada Ichi!"

.;

.

.

Sakura memasuki kelas. Semua mata kembali tertuju padanya mengingat betapa cantiknya ia kemarin malam dan notabenenya sebagai Queen JIS sekaligus insiden terkutuk tadi malam.. . Selain itu semua menatapnya karena dandanan Sakura berbeda dari biasanya plus ia juga mendapat tatapan sinis dari hampir semua siswi baik kakak kelas ataupun adik kelas karena tidak lain dan tidak bukan insiden terkutuknya bersama Sasuke lagi!

Hari ini dia menggerai rambutnya dan ia tidak mengenakan kacamata lagi melainkan ia mengenakan lensa kontak agar penglihatannya tampak jelas. Sakura mendengus. Kesal pada siswi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh plus karena Naruto. Si pemuda rubah itulah yang menyarankan perubahan penampilan dari seorang Haruno tunggal itu.

FLASHBACK

" Sakura chan, kau tidak perlu memakai kacamata lagi dan rambutmu ini tidak perlu kau kepang lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik pelan ikatan rambut Sakura

" Tapi tanpa kacamata aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas Naruto."

" Maka dari itu kemarin kita membeli kontak lensa untukmu."

Dan pagi itu Sakura menyerah dan mengikuti saran Naruto.

END of FLASHBACK

" Baiklah sepertinya hari ini kita akan kedatangan dua murid baru. Dua-duanya adalah pindahan dari Amerika. Dan nona Haruno, kau terlihat cantik pagi ini." Goda Iruka sensei yang diiyakan dengan siulan dari para murid laki-laki.

Sakura memerah. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto seolah berkata ' ini semua salahmu' sementara Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahu saja.

Dan masuklah dua pasang murid. Satunya laki-laki tampan berambut merah dan satunya lagi gadis cantik berambut pirang.

" Hn, Sasori." Ucap pria berambut merah itu dingin. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan dingin

" Ohayou..." Kata gadis blonde dengan sedikit susah payah. " Nama saya Shion. Saya pindahan dari Amerika." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, " Nice to meet you all...!

" Baiklah kalian boleh duduk. Shion kau duduk di bangku sebelah Ichi Yamada. Dan Sasori kau duduk di bangku disamping Haruno." Ucap Iruka sambil membuka halaman buku yang akan menjadi materi pelajarannya hari ini.

Sakura hanya memandang sekilas pada dua murid baru itu. Ia lalu melirik Sasori. Dan tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap salah satu perhiasan yang dikenakan murid yang bernama Sasori itu. Ia mengenakan gelang bermatakan sebuah batu permata ungu. Sakura langsung berpikiran bahwa Sasori pasti anak orang kaya yang sanggup membeli batu permata yang harganya selangit itu.

" Velvet Blue." Gumam Sakura pelan menyebutkan nama batu permata itu.

.

.

.

Lampu merah tanda darurat mendengung di ruangan Ibiki, " Sial! Ada yang menyadap pembicaraanku dengan Velvet Blue. Tapi siapa dia?" Geram Ibiki yang baru saja mendapat kabar dari salah satu anak buahnya.

Anak buahnya hanya menggeleng.

" Tapi kenapa bisa detektor kita tidak bereaksi seperti bila ada alat penyadap di ruanganku?"

" Sepertinya ia menggunakan pemancar elektromagnetik ringan yang hanya dapat mematikan alat elektronik di dalam ruangan ini saja dan hebatnya tanpa ketahuan." Ujar salah satu anak buahnya, " Tapi aku kira barang itu hanya diberikan pada orang-orang tertentu saja seperti agen rahasia CIA dan FBI dan barang itu limited dan hanya diproduksi di Amerika saja."

" Berarti kamera CCTv juga dimatikan?" Kenapa semua itu bisa terjadi dan kenapa bisa server kita tidak mendeteksinya?" Ujar Ibiki yang kini mulai meredam amarahnya.

" Dia meng-hack server utama kita. Dan aku tambah salut lagi karena walau kita di-hack, server kita kelihatannya baik-baik saja layaknya tidak sedang di-hack." Jelas anak buahnya lagi, " Petugas di sana baru tahu kalau kita sedang di-hack sekitar 15 menitan yang lalu karena tiba-tiba program yang berfungsi sebagai pengaman ataupun detektor telah terhapus. Benar-benar hebat." Decak petugas yang mengenakan kacamata itu

" Kalau begitu, segera kirim pemberitahuan kepada Velvet Blue bahwa percakapanku dengannya telah disadap. Aku ingin agar dia berhati-hati menjalankan misinya." Ujar Ibiki, " Tapi, kira-kira siapa orang itu?"

To be Continued...

A/N

Wahhh! Akhirnya bisa juga selesai chapter ini. Gimana? Agak panjangkah dari chap sebelumnya? Maaf yah kemaren chapternya pendek banget. Oh ya, mumpung saya lagi liburan makanya saya ngetik nih fic*nggak tanya!*

Oh ya author numpang curcol nih. Kemaren Happie author ke format jadi semua datanya hilang! Huweeee!

Sekedar info salah satui adegan diatas saya ambil dari sebuah novel kesukaan saya karya Luna Torashyngu. Maaf saya nggak cantumin desclaimernya di atas. **( Desclaimer salah satu adegan : Mawar Merah Matahari by Luna Torashyngu.) **dan mungkin saja di chapter yang yang berikut-berikutnya saya akan kembali menggunakan adegan dari novel bertema pembunuh bayaran itu tentu saja dengan sedikit modifikasi dari saya. Dan soal elektromagnetik ataupun segalanyahanya sekedar karangan belaka saya.

Dan oh ya, ada beberapa reader yang PM ke saya minta kenalan dan minta no happie saya. Klu para readers sekalian mau kenalan, reader dapat kontak saya di nomor di bawah ini:

**085796365356** *hanya yang mau*

Saya juga sudah memperbaharui bio saya. Nama akun Facebook dan Twitter bisa liat di sana

Oya, gimana dengan chap ini? Baguskah ato jelekkah? Heheheeheh, typo masih berserakan kyaknya. Soal lemon..Aku nggak tau bakal ada di chapter berapa. Karena rasanya saya belum cukup mental buat lemon. Tapi doa'in aja...

Dan special thanks to:

Sung Rae Ki, tak da akun, Sky pea-chan, no name, chikwang, Tabita Pinkybunny, Kamikaze Ayy, Sindi 'kucing pink', Natsuhi *maaf kalo nggak disebut*

Dan seluruh pembaca...

Akhir kata

Semakin banyak review semakin semangat aku apdetnya...!

Mind to Review...?

Sign-

Cherry


	8. Chapter 8

Apa jadinya jika Haruno Sakura si gadis kutu buku dan culun tetapi pemberani bertemu dan tinggal satu atap bersama mafia yang menjadi buronan polisi. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka?

**Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom**

**Proudly Present**

**Most Wanted Boy in My House**

**Warning : Gaje, Miss typo(s), Lemon (maybe)**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 8**

_Berhati-hatilah, ada yang menyadap pembicaraan antara kita._

Velvet Blue membaca sekilas pesan yang baru saja ia terima melalui PDA-nya. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang. " Bodoh..." Katanya pelan. Ia lalu sedikit merapikan dasi berwarna merah marun kotak-kotaknya yang daritadi tidak beraturan.

Ia kemudian membuka pintu tempat penyimpanan barang-barang yang tidak terpakai lalu kemudian ia melenggang keluar. Setelah berjalan sekitar beberapa langkah, matanya mendapati empat orang sosok yang lumayan ia ketahui sedang memasukkan seseatu ke dalam sebuah loker.

Ia menyipitkan matanya., " Karin..." gumamnya pelan. Ia berhenti sejenak. Setelah gerombolan Karin pergi, ia baru berjalan kembali menuju loker yang tadi Karin hampiri. Ia membaca nama yang tertera di loker itu.

**Haruno Sakura.**

Ia hanya mendecih seperti biasanya. Seperti mendecih sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saja.

Ia kembali melenggang menjauh dari loker kepunyaan target utamanya selain Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sakura mendapati sepucuk surat tanpa nama di lokernya. Keningnya berkerut. Perlahan jemarinya membuka surat berwarna merah semerah darah itu.

Dan yang benar saja isi suratnya berbunyi **, KALAU MAU SELAMAT, DATANGLAH DI GEDUNG OLAHRAGA SAAT JAM MAKAN SIANG. KAMI MENUNGGUMU. BITCH!**

Mata Sakura membelalak membaca kalimat yang semuanya berhurup kapital dan ditulis dengan cetak tebal. Sakura sebenarnya tidak takut sama sekali, toh ia hanya berpikir siapa orang yang berani mengejeknya dengan kata bitch.

Raut wajah Sakura kembali datar. Bukannya malah menyimpannya, Sakura malah merobeknya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Sementara Karin yang melihat pemandangan itu dari jauh hanya menggeram marah. Ia menyeringai lalu mengedipkan matanya, " Hn, akan kubuat kau berlutut di hadapanku."

.

.

.

Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke menuju tempat yang sepi. Matanya sibuk melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

" Dobe, lepaskan aku baka!" Omel Sasike. Tapi malah pemuda itu tetap menarik lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menjadi kesal. Dengan sekali hentakan keras, ia berhasil meloloskan pergelangan tangannya yang sudah mulai memerah.

" Gomen Teme..." Ucap Naruto pelan, " Tapi ini sangat gawat."

Sasuke yang tadi kesal, raut wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi datar, " Maksudmu?"

Naruto melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri lagi, " Teme, baru saja aku menerima pesan dari salah satu kelompok kalau Danzo tewas. Mobil yang ia kendarai masuk jurang!"

" Hn'.."

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang atas respon Sasuke, " Kau ini mengerti tidak sih? Jika Danzo mati, berarti sudah tidak ada lagi yang memimpin kelompok. Apa kita harus kembali ke kelompok?" Tanya Naruto. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin kembali ke kelompok. Tapi ia tahu betul bagaimana perjuangan Fugaku dan ayahnya sendiri dalam mendirikan kelompok tersebut.

" Aku tidak perduli." Kata Sasuke dingin.

" Tapi jika kau tidak kembali memimpin, kelompok akan hancur."

" Aku tidak perduli, dari dulu aku juga menginginkan kelompok itu hancur. Bahkan musnah." Kata Sasuke dingin, " Lagipula masih ada Kakashi. Biarkan dia yang jadi pemimpin."

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi. Ia mengerti betul kebencian Sasuke terhadap kelompok mafia yang didirikan oleh Madara Uchiha yang notabenenya adalah kakek dari Sasuke.

" Tapi..." Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat Sasuke berbalik dan melenggang pergi, " Sudah kukatakan aku tidak perduli dan tidak mau perduli!"

Naruto hanya bisa mengurut dada. Memang bukan hal yang mudah bagi Sasuke untuk menerima tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin sebuah jaringan mafia yang dapat dikatakan besar itu. Apalagi di usia mudanya.

Ia mengerti betul posisi saudara angkatnya itu. Bayangkan saja saat kau masih berumur 5 tahun kau sudah melihat pertumpahan darah dimana-mana. Pembunuhan hanya seperti tontonan hari-hari dari seorang Sasuke kecil. Apalagi jika mengingat saat kematian ibunya.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK.**

Seorang anak berumur lima tahun dengan rambut hitam legam baru saja memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah tempat dilaksanakannya pesta besar-besaran sebuah perusahaan terkemuka zaman itu.

Sasuke kecil kini tengah berjalan berpegangan dengan wanita cantik berambut sama seperti mahkotanya.

" Kaa-chan, kita dimana cih?" Tanya Sasuke polos.

" Hmm, kita sedand di dalam sebuah hotel. Hari ini temannya Kaa-chan sedang berulang tahun." Kata Mikoto Uchiha.

Sasuke yang saat itu masih sangat tau malah terlalu polos hanya mengiyakannya saja. Ia kembali memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada sebuah makanan yang berisi penuh dengan tomat.

" Kaa-chan, Sasu mau tomat. Sasu ke sana dulu yah." Katanya pada ibunya yang kini tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang.

" Pergilah. Tapi jangan makan terlalu banyak. Nanti perut Sasu sakit." Pesannya pada anaknya.

Sasuke kemudian mengiyakan lalu berlalari ke arah sebuah meja yang berisi makanan yang sangat menggoda iman Sasuke kecil.

Sementara Sasuke sedang asyik melahap makanan, tiba-tiba sekelompok orang masuk ke dalam aula itu sambil menembak ke segala arah.

Tamu-tamu mulai berhamburan, mencoba menyelamatkan diri. Tapi naasnya tak ada satupun yang bisa kabur. Perlahan satu per satu tamu undangan tumbang di lantai, taentu saja dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan pula.

Sasuke yang daritadi asyik dengan makanannya akhirnya mulai panik juga. Ia menghambur berlari mencari dimanana wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Ia menemukan ibunya kini tengah ditodong senjata oleh laki-laki bertopeng hitam.

" Kaa-chan!" seru Sasuke

'' Sasuke sayang, lari dari tempat ini!" Sahut Mikoto pada Sasuke.

" Hn, satu lagi Uchiha rupanya?" Pria di depan Mikoto berkata dengan garang.

" Komohon jangan sakiti dia." Pinta Mikoto, " Sasuke cepat lari sayang!"

Sasuke hanya terpaku dan tiba-tiba...

DOOR!

Mata Sasuke membulat saat ia melihat timah panas itu menembus kepala Mikoto. Ia menyaksikan sendiri dengan mata kepalanya ibunya jatuh tergelatak di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya

Sasuke hanya terpaku melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya belum pantas dilihat oleh anak sepertinya.

Perlahan pria kejam yang telah membunuh ibunya berjalan ke arahnya, " Kini giliran..." Kata-katanya terpotong saat timah panas kembali menembus tubuh bagian belakangnya hingga ia jatuh.

Terlihat Itachi Uchiha, kakak dari Sasuke tengah menggenggam Broken Butterfly kesayangannya sambil menatap Sasuke pilu.

" Kaa-chan..."

**END Of FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

Sasuke kini tengah bersandar di tembok di atap sekolah. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas panjang.

Ia kembali berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Ya, tentang kelompoknya. Di satu sisi, sudah jadi tanggung jawabnyalah untuk memimpin kelompok tersebut. Tapi disatu sisi lagi, ia ingin kelompok itu hancur bahkan musnah dari muka bumi.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Seketikka muncul sekelebat masa lalu di benaknya. Masa yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Ia ingat betul senyuman ibunya beberapa jam sebelum kejadian itu. Ia juga masih ingat betul saat ibunya memakaikankannya jas untuk pergi ke pesta itu.

Tanpa ia sadari seleuruh tubuhnya bergetar seperti menahan seseatu yang mau pecah. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat. Perlahan air mata yang jarang ia keluarkan tumpah seketika

" Kaa-chan..." katanya bergetar. Tangannya semakin mengepal kuat. Tangisnya makin mengeras.

" Akhhh..." ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia terus menangis, mengeluarkan seseatu yang memang lama ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Saat itu, atap sekolah menjadi saksi bisu dari rintihan pilu sang karang es.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku berjalan menuju ke gedung olahraga. Mataku melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada orang satupun. Memang aneh. Biasanya gedung olahraga merupakan salah satu tempat yang paling rame dikunjungi.

Ah, masa bodoh. Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku yang semakin penasaran. Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengirimiku surat kaleng bodoh. Dan berani-beraninya mereka mengataiku bitch! Huh! Pokoknya aku tidak terima!

Kini aku telah berada di gedung olahraga. Sama sekali tidak ada orang. Ku edarkan pandanganku lagi. Benar-benar tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada orang.

Cih, aku dipermainkan rupanya. Aku baru melangkah untuk keluar dari ruangan yang dapat dikatakan gelap ketika aku menangkap suara tepuk tangan. Awalnya hanya terdengar samar tapi lama kelamaan menjadi riuh.

" Cih! Rupanya kau bernyali juga ya Haruno." Sakura sudah sangat mengenali suara itu.

" Karin, jadi kalian yang mengirimiku surat kaleng itu? Hn, dasar bodoh." Ejekku dingin.

" Kau pasti sudah tahu kenapa aku atau bisa dikatakan kami memanggimu kesini?" Katanya basa-basi. Aku benci itu!

" Hn, pasti hanya untuk urusan yang sama sekali tidak penting, huh?"

" Sayangnya kali ini kau benar-benar salah." Karin menjentikkan harinya dan keluarlah segerombolan siswi. Mungkin jumlahnya ada sekitar lima puluh bahkan lebih.

" Kami adalah persatuan Ichi lovers sangat merasa keberatan atas apa yang terjadi pada malam ulang tahun sekolah!" Ucap Karin berapi-api diikuti sorakan dari siswi-siswi yang lain.

Rasanya aku hanya ingin tertawa mendengarnya, " Hanya karena itu? Hn, benar-benar bodoh! Nah sekarang apa yang kalian mau lakukan? Balas dendam, huh?"

" Kali ini kau benar sekali Haruno!" Karin terlihat menyeringai, " Serang!"

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

" Serang!" Setelah berkata demikian, serangan mulai datang bertubi-tubi mengenai Sakura. Mulai dari telur busuk.

Awalnya ia bisa menghindarinya, tapi lama kelamaan serangan itu semakin banyak sehingga satu persatu telur itu mengenai bajunya.

Sementara Sakura hanya meringis. Ia mulai kewalahan. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari keluar dari gedung tapi..

" Shit!" Umpatnya saat ia menyadari pintunya terkunci.

" Mau lari hu?" Kata Karin mengejek, " Kau tidak akan bisa lolos dari kami nona. Beginilah ganjaran karena sudah berani-beraninya mencium pangeran kami."

Serangan berikutnya adalah cairan lengket berwarna hijau yang jatuh menumpah dari atas.

Sakura hanya bisamematung. Walaupun ia mencoba melawan. Toh tidak ada gunanya. Kemungkinan menang sangat tipis. Mungkin hanya sekitar 0,0000001 persen!

" Bagaimana? Kau sudah kapok? Serangan ini akan kami hentikan jika kau mau bersujud meminta maaf di depan semua orang." Katanya dengan senyuman sinis.

" hn, jangan harap!" Kata Sakura kokoh. Ia lebih baik mati daripada ia harus mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

" Kau memang keras kepala. Kalau begitu, nikmati penderitaanmu bitch!"

Setelah itu ribuan bulu ayam jatuh tepat mengenai sekujur badan Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan meminta maaf!

" Masih belum mau minta maaf juga yah? Kalau begitu kita gunakan cara lain." Karin dan gerombolannya berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sekarang dalam keadaan naas. Tubuhnya dipunihi cairan lengket dan bulu-bulu ayam serta dengan bau yang sangat busuk akibat dari lemparan telur.

Sakura mencoba menghindar tapi sialnya salah satu dari mereka memegangnya dari belakang. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri tapi sialnya yang memegangnya adalah Dori, salah satu siswi ynag berasal dari klub sumo.

Ia mencoba berontak, tapi semakin ia berontak, semakin keras kuncian dari Dori. Tulang Sakura serasa mau remuk manakala Dori semakin mempererat kunciannya.

Sakura mulai limbung. Lututnya juga mulai melemas.

" Serangan kali ini mungkin akan membuatmu berlutut meminta maaf." Karin kemudian melayangkan tangannya ke pipi kiri Sakura hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Sakura hanya bisa meringis kemudian ia kembali menyeringai, " Jika hanya seperti ini seranganmu, jangan harap kau akan mendengarku meminta maaf."

" Kau pikir hanya aku yang akan melakukan ini? Kau salah nona." Satu per satu gerombolan itu menampar pipi Sakura.

Sepuluh tamaparan bahkan mungkin lebih telah melayang di pipi kiri ataupun pipi kanan Sakura. Pipinya mulai bengkak dan memerah. Darah juga sudah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Akhirnya tamparan terakhir dilayangkan oleh Yui yang Sakura ketahui adalah seniornya akhirnya membuat Sakura benar-benar jatuh terduduk. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Beberapa kali ia ingin terjatuh, tapi sepertinya ia masih mampu menopang tubuhnya yang serasa semakin berat.

" Bagaimana? Masih tetap pada pendirian, huh?"

" Tentu saja." Nada suara Sakura mulai bergetar.

" Cih! Kau memang benar-benar keras kepala!" Kata Kari geram. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh Sakur. Di seretnya tubuh itu secara paksa keluar dari gedung olahraga.

" Kali ini kupastikan kau akan bersujud dihadapanku." Geram Karin

.

.

.

Hinata berlari mengahambur ke kelas. Pandangannya mengedar mencari-cari seseorang. Nafasnya memburu. Saat ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya ia segera menghampirinya.

" Ichi-kun, Sakura-Sakura-chan, dia, dia sedang ada di tengah lapangan bersama Karin. Dan Karin, Karin mau memotong rambut Sakura-chan." Katanya sambil tersengal-sengal, " Ichi-kun, kumohon selamtkan..." Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ichi yang notabenenya adalah Sasuke kini telah melesat pergi menuju kelapangan diikuti oleh Hinata yang mengekorinya di belakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke terus menggeram marah. Ia bersumpah, jika terjadi seseatu yang menimpa gadisnya itu. Ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Karin.

.

.

.

Dori kembali mengunci Sakura dari belakang. Sakura kembali berontak dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Sementara Karin sedang menjambak rambut Sakura dari belakang.

" Aku masih menerima permintaan maaf." Katanya sambil memain-mainkan gunting di tangan kananya

" Hn, jangan harap Karin!" Kata Sakura kokoh.

" Hn, kalau begitu katakan selamat tinggal pada rambut panjangmu." Karin mulai menggerakan tangannya siap menggunting sementara Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba...

" Jika aku melihat satu helai rambutpun jatuh ke tanah, aku bersumpah aku akan membuatmu menyesal Karin..."

Telinga Sakura menangkap suara bariton yang sangat ia kenali.

" Ichi-kun..." Kata Karin pelan.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya yang mulai terlihat sayu, " I-Ichi..."

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju Sakura, " Hei gendut lepaskan gadis itu. Jika tidak, aku berjanji akan membuatmu tidak bisa ber-sumo lagi."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang begitu tajam, nyalinya pun ciut. Ia melepaskan kunciannya terhadap Sakura.

" Dan kau Karin, jika aku melihat satu helaipun jatuh, aku tidak menjamin kalau kau masih bisa melihat matahari besok." Kata Sasuke dingin lalu ia menepis tangan Karin dari rambut Sakura dan sekali hentakan di tangan kananya, guntingnya terlempar dari tangannya.

Karin hanya bisa mematung saat Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. " Dan untuk kalian semua, jika aku menemukan lecet di tubuh gadis ini, kalian mungkin akan bernasib sama seperti ini." Sasuke mengambil pena dari saku bajunya kemudian ia mematahkannya menjadi dua.

Seperti Dori, gerombolan siswi yang lain akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur. Mereka tentu tidak mau bernasib sama seperti pena yang baru saja dipatahkan oleh Sasuke.

Yang tertinggal hanyalah Karin seorang. Bahkan Ino, Tayuya dan Kin telah tancap gas .

Sasuke akhirnya meranfgkul Sakura menjauh. Sakura hanya bisa berjalan mengikuti langkahkaki Sasuke. Tapi...

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau membela wanita jalang itu Ichi-kun? Apa kurangnya aku dibandingakn dengan wanita jalang itu!" Seru Karin.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti, '' Kau mau tahu kenapa aku membela gadis ini?" Tanpa diduga-duga Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut Sakura dengan mulutnya sendiri. Walaupun hanya kecupan singkat, itupun sudah cukup membuat mata Sakura sukses membulat dan tentu saja membuat pipinya memerah.

Mungkin yang dirasakan Sakura sama seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh siswa-siswi yang dari tadi menonton pertunjukan menarik itu.

" Mulai sekarang, Sakura resmi menjadi kekasihku. Dan barang siapa yang menyentuhnya palagi menyakitinya, aku akan membuatnya menyesal telah melakukan itu pada Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

Semua mata kemvbali sukses dibuat membulat oleh ucapan dari Sasuke alias Ichi.

" Ma-maksudmu?" Akhirnya Sakura mulai angkat bicara, " Kau jangan bercanda yah!" Tenaga Sakura yang tadi sempat hilang tiba-tiba kembali oleh pernyataan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan kembali menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari lapangan.

" Ichi-kun! Aku sama sekali tidak meneri...Ahhh-" Kata-kata Karin terputus. Dan saat itu ia latuh tumbang ke tanah dengan panah kecil yang nenancap di tengkuknya.

" Ka-Karin!" Sakura menghampiri Karin disusul oleh Sasuke. " I-Ici dia kenapa?" Kata Sakura panik.

" Hn, dia hanya pingsan. Dia telah dibius." Kata Sasuke sambil menari panah kecil yang berbentuk seperti bendera dengan tulisan "V"

Sasuke hanya menatap simbol yang tertera di panah itu, " Hn..."

Sementara pemilik panah itu hanya menyeringai, " Itu adalah balasan karena sudah berani menganggu jalannya pertunjukkan." Katanya lalu ia melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

" Baka! Tadi apa kau sudah gila mengatakan kalau aku kekasihmu?" Kata Sakura yang kini sudah kembali berpakaian rapi setelah ia mengganti bajunya dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah insiden itu, Hinata beberapa kali mengucapkan maaf karena telah terlambat mengetahui keadaannya begitu pula Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban dariSasuke. Ia hanya sibuk menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Inilah yang paling ia sukai saat berada di atap sekolah.

" Hei Baka! Aku bicara padamu tahu!" Geram Sakura.

Ia tidak habis pikir dengan pria dihadapannya ini. Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan kalau Sakura adalah kekasih Sasuke dan tapnpa persetujuan dari Sakura sendiri.

" Sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah sudi menjadi kekasihmu. Dasar Baka!"

" Hn, kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sasuke sarkatis, " Diluar sana bnayak sekali gadis yang ingin menjadi kekasihku. Kau tahu, kau itu sangat beruntung."

Beruntung apanya? Pikir Sakura. " Bagiku menjadi kekasihmu adalah kutukan!"

" Hn, kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak ingin mejadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, " Apa karena si rambut merah itu?"

Heh? Sakura merasa ia ingin tersedak, " Gaara-senpai maksudmu? Tentu saja bukan!"

" Terus, apa masalahnya? Apa kau menyukai Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Seperti diserang petir, Sakura membatu. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Ia telah di-skak mat oleh Sasuke.

" Jawab Sakura!" Nada suara Sasuke mulai meninggi, " Apa karena kau menyukai Naruto!"

" Itu..." Kalimat Sakura menggantung. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" Katakan Sakura!" Nada suara Sasuke semakin meninggi. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura, " Apapun yang terjadi, kau hanya milikku Sakura. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milik orang lain!"

Kalimat terakhir Sasuke benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Pikir Sakura. Ia menghentakkan tangannya, " Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukai Naruto, hah?" Nada suara Sakura juga mulai meninggi, " Kau pikir aku ini barang yang seenaknya saja bisa kau mainkan sesukamu?"

Sasuke terdiam.

" Asal kau tahu saja, kau sama sekali tidak berhak mengatur-atur hidupku! Memangnya kau siapa, seenaknya mengatakan aku ini kekasihmu dan aku adalah milikmu?" Suara Sakura mulai bergetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, " Perlu kau tahu, kau sama sekali tidak berhak mengatur-atur hidupku!" Air mata Sakura mulai menetes, " Kau memang orang yang tidak punya hati! Baka!" Sakura memukul dada Sasuke keras. Tapi tidak cukup keras bagi Sasuke.

Melihat Sakura menangis, hatinya seperti tersyat pisau. Sakura terus memukul-mukul Sasuke, " Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Akhirnya ia menalik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan membenamkan wajah Sakura di dadanay. Membiarkan seluruh emosi Sakura menghantam dadanya.

" Maaf..." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil terisak, " Kau bodoh! Sudah berapa kali kau menyakitiku! Dasar Baka!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia tahu bahwa Sakura telah memaafkan kesalahannya. Seperti biasa.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya, " Tapi aku yakin, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku Sakura."

Angin tiba-tiba menyapu lembut wajah mereka dan menerbagkan beberapa helai rambut mereka.

" Tapi kau harus tetap menjadi kekasihku. Suka atau tidak. Karena ini adalah perintah" Kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas tanda keputusasaan.

Oh-Kami...

.

.

.

_**Teel me what you want, tell me baby why you cry tonight...**_

_**Beside you everytime...**_

_**Beside you everywhere...**_

_**BoA - Beside You**_

.

.

. To be Continued...

A/N

Ahhh... akhirnya selesai juga... satu chapter ini aku habiskan hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa jam saja. Heh, jadi jika kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi.

Sekilas, saya ingin menginformasikan keslahan saya waktu yang di chapter tujuh. * silahkan liat di review saya* keslahan itu hanyalah ketidaktelitian saya saja.

intinya kata gadis yang ada di chapter yang lalu itu harus dihilangkan karena sebenarnya kata itu tidak ada.

Dan, kemaren sempat ada yang memberikan flame loh.. wahahaha! Aku jadi tersanjung. Tapi aku ucapakan terima ksih banyak kepada flamer ntu. Kutunggu reviewnya lagi.

Dan thanks buat tema-teman yang telah menghubungiku dan mau berkenalan dengan orang gaje ini. Love you all :*

Dan beribu ucapan terima kasih saya ucapkan pada

Ssusaku hater, Zura Belle, hakuya cherry uchihyuuga, vanilla yummy, SS SK, Sindi 'Kucing Pink', Animea Lover Ya-Ha, Karasu Uchiha, Tezuka Yuki, Sung Rae Ki, chii234chocoholic, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, riestiyani aurora, Akira Mayumi, BlueCherry Uchiha, Tabita Pinkybunny and Silent Reader.

Love You All...

Chapter ini aku dedikasikan untuk yang setia mambaca fic ini...

Sign-

Cherry

Mind to Review...?


	9. Chapter 9

**Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**Most Wanted Boys in My House**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**Desclaimer : All Caharacter belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy read ^^**

**.**

**SAKURA POV**

Aku melenggangkan kakiku menuju kelas. Sudah jelas semua mata anak-anak itu menatapku tajam. Apalagi saat aku melewati segerombolan penggemar Sasuke. Mereka menatapku seolah ingin memakanku mentah-mentah. Aku menghela nafas berat. Apakah tidak ada yang akan jauh lebih buruk dari ini. Setelah semua yang baru kualami kemarin, hidupku serasa seperti di dalam film. Si gadis cupu yang tengah di-_bully _kemudia diselamatkan oleh lelaki tampan. Eh, Si pantat ayam itu tampan? Oh ayolah, dia tidak tampan hanya, sedikit tampan. Haaa, bicara apa aku ini? Aku menarik helai merah mudaku frustasi. Si pantat ayam itu memang ditakdirkan untuk membuat hidupku menjadi kacau balau. Terus, seenaknya dia mengatakan kalu aku ini gadisnya? _What the hell! _Jika saja aku ada lubang besar dihadapanku, aku akan suka rela masuk ke dalam dan mengubur diriku hidup-hidup!

Aku lebih menyukai hidupku yang dulu. Yah, walau hidupku monoton. Bangun, sekolah, belajar, pulang belajar, tidur, dan kembali ke bagian awal lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Tapi, dengan adanya dua mafia pengacau itu di rumahku, agak memberikan warna tersendiri dalam hidupku, walaupun mereka lebih banyak memberiku kesusahan dan tentu saja beban hidup!

Ketika aku hendak beranjak duduk, Hinata sudah menghambur ke arahku. Memelukku. Sahabat yang baik bukan?

"Sakura-chan, _daijobu ka_?" Tanya Hinata yang kubalas dengan anggukan pelan. Hah, bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja setelah semua ini hah?

"Karin memang sudah kelewatan hari ini." Memangnya sejak kapan Karin tidak pernah kelewatan heh?

"Sakura-chan!_ Are you ok_?" Gadis berambut kuning pucat itu tiba-tiba menghambur ke arahku dan memelukku erat.

" ! Se-setidaknya aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau tidak memelukku sekuat ini Shion-san." Hah, apa dia berniat membunuhku huh?

"_Eto_... Maaf kalau begitu." Dia melepas pelukannya padaku laluu menyengir memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang tertata rapi. Aku tersenyum, "_Arigatou_."

"Ngomong-ngomong Ichi-san dan Daichi-san kemana?" Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

Ah, benar juga. Dimana mereka. Tadi pagi aku memang berangkat lebih dahulu dari mereka. Apa mereka tidak masuk? Hihi _yokatta,_ setidaknya mereka tidak menggangguku hari i-

"_Ohayou_ _minna _!" Naruto masuk ke kelas di iikuti dengan pantat ayam itu. Hah, kapan aku bisa bebas dari mereka?

Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian duduk di tempat mereka. Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khas rubahnya, "Kau cepat sekali Sakura-chan. Mendahului kami sampai ke sekolah."

Aku melirik ke sebelahku, dan heh? Ternyata Sasori sudah ada disana? Sejak kapan? Ia memperhatikan kami. Ia menatap kami tajam. Eh, apa sih maksudnya. Dasar pria pendiam misterius. Jika ditandingkan dengan Sasuke, kupikir mereka akan seri. Sama pendiam dan sok.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Velvet Blue kini telah duduk tenang sambil memandangi perapiannya. Ia menerawang kelangit-langit. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu itu muncul kembali di benaknya, membuat pipi porselen itu menjadi basah oleh jejak-jejak air mata.

'U-Uchiha..." Geramnya.

.

FLASHBACK

9 Tahun yang lalu...

"Otou-san, Oka-san." Panggil gadis kecil itu dengan suara parau. Ia sudah tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas dikarenakan asap serta api yang telah membakar habis kediamannya. Gadis itu menangis, "Tolong... Okaa-san tolong." Gadis kecil itu berlari menghindari kobaran api.

DOOR. DOOR

Gadis itu menutup telinga. Kakinya gemetaran, lututnya melemas sehingga sudah tidak mampu menahan bobot badannya ketika orang yang sangat ia kenali jatuh tergeletak dengan darah yang nengalir dari perut mereka.

"O..oka-san, o..otou-san." Suaranya bergetar. Ia menutup mulutnya. Tangannya gemetaran.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau bermain-main dengan Uchiha." Suara berat itu kemudian terdengar.

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya, "U-uchiha?" Ia tidak dapat melihat bagaimana rupa pembunuh itu. Hanya sekelebat gambar kipas kertas yang ia lihat ketika pria itu menjauh pergi meninggalkan orang tuanya.

Ia berlari menuju tubuh yang bergelimangan darah itu, "Otou-san, oka-san." Ia Menggenggam kedua tangan itu. Matanya bercucuran air mata.

"Ba-balaslah mereka. Ba-balaslah kematian kami." Itulah hal terakhir yang di dengar gadis itu dari mulut Otou-sannya.

.

Setelah pemakaman usai, ia hanya bisa duduk memandangi reruntuhan yang dulu ia sebut dengan rumah. Matanya yang sayu mengisyaratkan kebencian yang teramat dalam terhadap sebuah nama. "Uchiha."

Kemudian tangan berkeriput itu menjulur. Bersedia memberinya kehidupan lagi. Kehidupan yang sudah direnggut oleh Uchiha,.

"Namaku Ibiki. Morino Ibiki. Dan aku tahu, kau pasti sangat membeci Uchiha bukan? Dia yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi padamu. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu membalaskan dendammu kepada mereka." Dan kata-kata itulah yang menguatkan tekadnya untuk mengambil seseatu yang dulu telah diambil secara paksa darinya. Kehidupan.

.

.

.

END OF FLASHBACK

Gadis itu menhela nafas. Mencengkram kalung inisial namanya sendiri. Bulir-bulir itu masih terus mengalir. Ia menatap benci ke arah perapian itu. "Kali ini kau tidak akan kulepaskan, Sasuke Uchiha."

Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Ia mengikat helaian pirang itu keatas. Ia tersenyum. "Tidak akan lama lagi, tou-san, kaa-san." Gumamnya sambil menyeringai. "Aku akan membunuhnya dengan tangan ini. Shion akan membunuhnya dengan tangai ini sendiri."

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali mengerjapkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia masih terjaga. Ia menatap jam. "Hn, jam 2 pagi." Dia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. _Sial_. Rutuknya dalam hati. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata sudah tercetak jelas disana. Oh ayolah, dia sangat ingin memejamkan mata barang 2 jam sekalipun. Ia kemudian menyeringai. Pikiran jahilnya muncul.

Ia beranjak dari tepat tidurnya menuju kamar pemilik rumah ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Dia mengetuknya. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia mengetuknya lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Beraninya dia mengabaikanku." Pria itu mendecak kesal. Ia kemudian membukanya. Gadis itu masih terlelap pulas di ranjangnya. Ia menatap iri pada gadis didepannya. _Enak benar dia tidur sementara aku tidak_. Pikirnya lagi.

"Hei." Ia mengguncang bahu pemilik surai merah muda itu. Ia masih saja terlelap. Kini ia mengguncang bahu itu lebih kencang, "Hei, bangunlah."

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka menampakkan manik hijau itu. Sakura menguap, "Kau ini kenapa sih?" Katanya kesal. Ia mengucek matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Katanya dingin.

Sakura hanya bisa cengo. Rasannya ingin sekali Sakura menghantamkan kepala pantat ayam itu ke dinding. "Biar kubenarkan, kau membangunkanku hanya karena kau tidak bisa tidur heh?" Tanyanya frustasi.

"Hn."

Sepersikian detik darah Sakura naik ke ubun-ubun, "K-Kau benar-benar menyusahkanku!" Geram Sakura. "Terus, kau mau apa huh? Menemanimu sampai tidur heh? Ejek Sakura ketus.

"Hn."

Perempatan urat itu kemudian muncul di dahi Sakura_.OH KAMI SAMAA! Cabut saja nyawaku sekarang! _Erang Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Minumlah. Terkadang susu bisa membuat orang mengantuk." Sakura menyodorkan susu hangat kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Ia kemudian meraih gelas itu kemudian menegaknya sampai habis.

"Bagaimana? Mulai terasa mengantuk?" Tanyanya. Sakura kembali menguap untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tik tok tik tok. Hening.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ingin rasanya Sakura berteriak, jika saja mengingat kalau ini masih bukan tengah malam.

"Kita coba metode kedua."Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Ini pasti bekerja."

"Hn."

"Kita coba menghitung domba." Ucap Sakura. "Berbaringlah"

Sasuke mengikuti kata-kata Sakura. "Katakan satu anak domba dan seterusnya."

"Hn. Satu anak domba, dua anak domba..."

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Dua ribu anak domba, dua ribu sa..." Sasuke melirik Sakura yang ternyata ketiduran. "Hei, kenapa kau yang malah tertidur heh?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

Sakura kembali membuka matanya, "Nyeeem, kau masih belum mengantuk juga heh?"

"Hn."

Sakura tertunduk. Ayolah Sakura, berpikir. Kalau begini terus sampai pagi pun kau tidak akan bisa tidur. Sakura memukul pelan kepalnya. "Ayolah otak, berpikir." Oh ayolah, _aku_ _mengantuk. mana bisa aku berpikir saat ini_. Di benaknya hanya terpikir untuk menghajar pemuda di hadapannya ini menggunakan tongkat baseball hingga ia tidak tidak sadarkan diri. Sudah pasti Sakura akan melakukannya, jika ia memang tidak waras.

Tringg !

Lampu di kepala Sakura yang tadinya kemudian menyala terang. "Tunggulah sebentar. Aku tahu cara yang paling ampuh. Dan kujamin kau akan tidur setelah ini." Sakura kemudian melengos pergi ke dapur. Sasuke hanya memandang gadis itu geli. Dia memilih tidak tidur untuk membuat dirinya tidur. Benar-benar gadis yang peduli. Sasuke yang memikirkannya jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sementara itu...

**SAKURA POV**

Xixixi. Aku menatap botol eter di hadapanku. Ini adalah senjata terakhir . Aku akan membekapnya menggunakan ini.

Aku menuangkannya sedikit pada sapu tangan. Lalu kembali beranjak menuju ruang tamu. "Oi, Sasuke, aku sudah menemukan.." Kulihat Sasuke sudah terlelap pulas diatas sofa.

Aku tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. Aku menatap lekat-lekat rupa Sasuke. Memang tampan. Wajahnya terpahat denga sempurna. Eh, aapa yang baru kukatakan tadi heh? Aku memuji ketampanan pantat ayam ini? Oh, aku pasti sudah benar-benar tidak waras.

"Oyasumi Sasuke." Kataku pelan lalu aku melangkahkan kaki kembali ke kamar. Oh, kamarku tersayang aku daaataang !

Aku membaringkan diriku, siap-siap untuk memejamkan mata. Perlahan kututup mataku. "Tidur..." Aku menggumam pelan. Xixixi, akhirnya. Tapi...

Aku kembali membuka mataku. Eh, aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Mencoba terlelpa lagi. Aku kembali membuka mataku. E-eto.. kemana semua perginya rasa mengantukku heh?

Aku kemudian menutupi mukaku dengan bantal.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !

.

.

.

Aku terbangun pagi hari dengan mata yang memiliki kantung mata yang berlipat ganda. Bagaimana tidak mataku baru bisa tertutup pada saat jam 6 pagi dan setengah jam kemudian jam wekerku sudah berbunyi nyaring !

"Ohayou Sakura-chan." Naruto menyapaku saat aku berada di meja makan."_Daijobu ka_? Kau seperti tidak tidur semalaman saja Sakura-chan." Tentu saja! Aku memang tidak tidur semalaman. Aku mendelik kesal ke arah Sasuke pantat ayam itu. Ia terlihat sangat fresh. Kontras denganku yang terlihat lebih kusut dari baju yang tidak di setrika selama satu tahun! Aku menatapnya seolah berkata 'ini semua salahmu' dan dibalas dengan acuh tak acuh seolah ia berkata 'salahmu sendiri karena tidak tidur setelah aku tidur' lalu ia membuang mukanya. Sumpah demi apapun! Ingin sekali rasanya aku melemparinya dengan sup panas buatan Naruto.

.

.

.

Saat di sekolah Hinata dan Shion menanyakan hal yang sama seperti Naruto. Sumpah demi apapun lagi, aku memang tidak tidur. Puas?! Ini semua karena pantat ayam sialan itu! Aku benar-benar mengantuk saat ini. Dan yang paling kuinginkan adalah tidur. Aku menelungkupkan wajahku di meja, memejamkan mata. Mungkin untuk beberapa menit kalau saja bel sekolah tidak berbunyi seperti sekarang ini. Sontak di dahiku kembali muncul urat-urat membentuk perempatan jalan. Dan kurasa waktu akan berjalan sangat lambat hari ini.

.

"Sakura-chan kebagian membawa alat-alat dapur yah." Ucap Hinata kalem yang kujawab dengan anggukan. Kuseruput kopi dingin yang kini sudah tandas setengahnya. Well, kafein akan membuatku terjaga.

Aku kembali teringat kata-kata Iruka-sensei beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Besok lusa sekolah kita akan mengadakan camping di daerah Hokkaido. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian. Karena kita akan bersenang-senang!" Ucapan Iruka-sensei jelas disambut dengan riuh oleh seluruh penghuni kelas.

Naruto sudah jelas sangat heboh. Kebalikannya dengan Sasuke. Tidak ada tanggapan darinya. Sementara fansgirl Sasuke mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang bodoh. Misalnya, "Ichi-kun nanti akan setenda denganku kan?" Ucap Karin manja. Ternyata dia belum kapok dengan insiden kemarin. Atau ucapan menjijikkan seperti," Ichi-kun akan menghabiskan malam denganku, dan kami akan ehm-ehm." Ucap Ino genit. Aku rasa aku akan muntah. Dan akhirnya diakhiri dengan cekikikan heboh dari para fansgirlnya.

"Etoo, Sakura-chan kau melamun?" Hinata menepuk bahuku.

"Ti-tidak kok, Hinata." Aku memberikannya senyuman.

"Sakura-chan, kau akan mengenakan baju apa nanti?" Shion menimpali. "Kurasa aku akan pakai mantel musim dingin yang terbuat dari kulit beruang kutub." Aku hanya cengo mendengar ucapan Shion. Dasar anak orang kaya." Mungkin hanya baju kaus dan jaket." Jawabku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan tidak sengaja menemukan Sasori yang kembali menatap kami tajam. Dia ini kenapa sih. Dia menatap kami seperti tatapan mau membunuh. Aku bergidik ngeri, "aneh."

Sejak awal dia memang selalu menatapku sepeti itu. Mungkin dia maniak, eh jangan mengada-ngada. Tapi mungkin saja kan?

"Hinata, Shion, lihat. Sasori-san menatap kita." Shion lalu mendelik ke arah Sasori. Ia buang muka lalu melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Shion mengerutkan kening ketika ia mendapati sepucuk kertas dan bendera kecil bertuliskan 'V'

'_**Temui aku di gudang belakang sekolah.'**_

_**V.R**_

Ia meremas kertas kecil itu, "Cih." Ia memasukkan punisher berwarna hitam keemasan itu ke dalam saku jasnya lalu melenggang menuju gudang belakang sekolah. Ketika tiba, Shion menggeram kesal karena tidak ada satupun orang yang ada disana.

Tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari panah kecil telah melesat ke arahnya. Untung dengan insting pembunuhnya ia dapat menghindarinya. "Ada yang tidak beres disini." Ia menggumam.

Tidak beberapa lama panah kembali melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya. Dengan sigap ia berguling mencari arah sumber panah itu. Dan dengan cekatan ia menembakkan pelurunya beberapa kali begitu ia mendapat bayangan orang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berlari ke sumber arah panah, dan penembak panah otomatis yang ia temukan disana berikut dengan manekinnya. "Sial." Ia mengutuk kesal. Siapa pun yang berani main-main padanya, ia bersumpah akan membunuhnya. Cepat atau lambat. Sekian detik kemudian panah melesat kembali ke arahnya dan menancap pada kepala manekin itu. Panah kecil yang memiliki bendera bertuliskan 'V'

Dan diluar seseorang telah menunggu sambil menyeringai. "Ini baru saja akan dimulai, Velvet Blue." Lalu ia melenggang menjauh dari gedung tua itu.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali memeriksa barang-barang yang akan dibawanya memastikan tidak ada yang terlupa.

"Kau sudah siap Sakura-chan?" Begitu kata Naruto saat ia membawa barang bawaannya sendiri naik ke dalam bus. Sakura mengangguk. Ia menaiki bis, dan tempat duduknya tgelah tersedia. Dan disamping Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya, lalu segera menduduki kursi bis. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, ia kini tengah sibuk mendengar lagu melalui _earphone _yang kini terpasang di telinganya.

Sakura mendengus kesal lagi. Ia mengeluarkan novel dari tasnya, lalu membaca halaman-demi halaman ketika mesin bis itu menderu dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kompleks sekolah mereka.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto, Kiba dan Chouji meramaikan suasana dengan menyanyi sepanjang jalan. Sasuke kini sudah terlelap di sebelahnya. Kepalnya sedikit merosot pada bahu Sasuke. Sontak, wajah Sakura memerah. Ia memandangi wajah Sasuke yang begitu pulas. Ia tertawa geli lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada Sasuke dan kemudian ikut terlelap.

.

.

.

Sakura mengambil barang-barangnya dengan kesal. Kesal bukan main. Siapa lagi jika bukan karena ulah pantat ayam tampan itu.

"Huh, sudah bagus dia kukasih tumpangan saat ia tidur." Sakura bergumam kesal begitu ia mengangkat tas bawaannya.

Ia kembali mengingat ulah pantat ayam yang sukses membuatnya kesal sekaligus memerah. Saat mesin bis itu berehenti menderu, ia terbangun karena kilatan blitz yang menerpa mukanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendapati Sasuke dengan sukses terkikik geli karena hasil jepretan yang ia dapatkan.

Sakura memerah, begitu Sasuke meperlihatkan wajahnya pas tertidur di kamera. Pasalnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat bodoh dengan iler yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidur seperti pria kau tahu, ngorok dan ileran." Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya, "Bajuku sampai basah karena kau." Ia menunjukkan lengan bajunya yang sedikit dihiasi dengan bercak basah yang lumayan agak besar.

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya begitu mengingat kembali hasil jepretan Sasuke. "Ahh, memalukan.." Sakura menjerit frustasi. Sementara Sasuke yang samar-samar mendengar suara Sakura hanya mengulum senyum. "Kenang-kenangan yang tidak akan bisa kulupakan." Ia lalu melirik ke arah bercak basah di lengannya.

.

.

Sakura cengo begitu melihat barang bawaan Shion yang jumlahnya banyak. Ditandi dengan besarnya tas bawaannya. "Ne, Shion-san, kita hanya menginap 3 hari kan?"

Shion tersenyum, "Hari yang lama bukan? Makanya aku sudah mempersiapkan ini semuanya. Dan kau tahu, aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk kita semua." Ia menyeringai. Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ia lalu memasuki tenda untuk menyimpan barang-barangnya.

"Sebentar lagi permainan akan dimulai." Gumamnya pelan.

.

Malam harinya setelah semua kegiatan usai, Sakura menghangatkan tangannya di dekat api unggun. Disampingnya duduk Naruto yang sambil menyeruput air kaldu sisa ramennya. Tak jauh dari mereka, Sasuke kini tengah berdiam diri di depan tenda birunya sambil dikerumuni fansgirlnya. Dasar.

"Ne, Sakura-chan." Naruto berucap lemah. Terlihat semburat merah di pipinya. "Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Katanya melanjutkan.

Alis Sakura saling bertautan, "Kemana hm?"

Naruto berdiri mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Dan Sakura menurutinya. Naruto dan Sakura meninggalkan perkemahandiikuti dengan lirikan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Hn, minggir kalian semua." Kata Sasuke tajam kemudian ia berjalan mengikuti Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ne, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "E..eto.." Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinyayang mulai menimbulkan semburat merah.

"Ano... Sakura-chan." Ia menggaruk rambut kuning jabrik itu. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Kening Sakura tambah berkerut, "Apa hm?"

Dan entah apa yang merasuki Naruto ia tiba-tiba mengelimanasi jarak diantaranya. Mengecup bibirnya lembut. Sakura hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Semburat di pipinya muncul.

Begitu Naruto menyudahi kecupan singkat itu, wajah Sakura sontak memerah sepenuhnya. "E-eh.."

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto berucap lemah, "_Daisuki_."

Angin lembut menyapu pipinya, diikuti dengan gemelutukan gigi seseorang yang melihat rentetan peristiwa itu dengan jelas dari balik pohon.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

Mind to review?

Author's Area :

Ahirnya apdet juga. Yaak, cerita macam apa ini? Alurnya kecepatan yah? Ah, gomen udh mengecewakan minna-san *sujud* Cuma ide ini yang yang terlintas di benaknnya author. Gomen, gomen. Udah lama apdet, akhirnya Cuma begini pula *ditimpuk*

Review, kritikan bahkan flame yang membangun diterima kok. Yosh, ampai jumpa di chapter depan. Jaa..

Sign in-

Cherry


	10. Chapter 10

**Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**Most Wanted Boy in My House**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

"**All Characters inside belong Masashi Kishimoto."**

**.**

**Enjoy Read…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Preview**

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto berucap lemah, "_Daisuki_."

Angin lembut menyapu pipinya, diikuti dengan gemeletukan gigi seseorang yang melihat rentetan peristiwa itu dengan jelas dari balik pohon.

.

.

.

Sasuke meninju keras pohon di hadapannya. "Sial!" Geramnya. Ia kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kearah Naruto dan Sakura.

BHUAGH!

Sasuke meninju pipi Naruto tiba-tiba, "Beraninya kau menyentuhnya!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

Naruto hanya meringis. Darah mengalir dari tempat yang baru saja dihantam tinju Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" Sakura tidak kalah meninggikan suaranya. Ia menghampiri Naruto, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, "Kenapa kau memukul Naruto heh?!"

"Ck!" Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, "Jangan pernah berpikir kau akan memilikinya." Sasuke menunjuk Naruto sebelum menjauh pergi menarik paksa Sakura meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya duduk terdiam.

Sementara Sakura mencoba meronta, semakin kuat cengkraman Sasuke, "Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian menuruti kata Sakura. Ia melepas cengkramannya dan langsung disambut dengan tamparan keras pada pipinya.

"Kau ini kenapa heh?!" Sakura meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau yang kenapa. Kau lupa kalau kau adalah milikku Sakura?" Ia melipat tangannya.

"Sejak kapan aku menyetujuimu heh?" Sakura menjawab.

Sasuke menggeram, "Kau hanya milikku Sakura. Hanya aku!" Ia mencengkram pundak Sakura keras membuat Sakura kembali meringis, "Kenapa kau mau dicium olehnya heh? Kau mau ini?" Sasuke dengan paksa menempelkan bibirnya pada Sakura. Sakura memberontak mencoba mendorong Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga yang akhirnya Sasuke terdorong hingga punggungnya menyentuh pohon.

Mata jade itu berkaca-kaca, wajah Sakura memerah, "Kau pikir aku ini wanita macam apa hah?! Dengan seenaknya kau melakukan semua ini padaku!" Bulir itu akhirnya menetes, "Setidaknya Naruto melakukannya lebih baik darimu!"

"Jangan bandingkan aku dengan dia!"

"Itu kenyataannya Sasuke. Kau hanya mengatakan aku milikmu tapi apakah kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku heh?!" Bulir itu semakin deras mengalir, "TIDAK! KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGATAKANNYA!"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Setidaknya Naruto menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Sedangkan kau?" Sakura terisak, "Jika kau menyukaiku dan ingin aku menjadi milikmu maka katakan itu Sasuke. Nyatakan. Jangan seperti ini." Sakura menutup mukanya lalu berlari meninggalkan pria itu sendiri.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya. Menutup matanya dengan tangannya, "Aku melakukannya lagi, kaa-san."

.

.

.

"Sakura meringkuk di depan tendanya. Menangis. "_Baka_… Sasuke kau _baka.._"

Ia berbalik saat merasakan sentuhan tangan di pundaknya, "_Daijobu _Sakura-chan?" Kata Hinata dengan lembut. Sakura menatapnya lalu memeluk erat sahabatnya itu. Menangis sejadi-jadinya di bahu gadis Lavender itu.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan? Kau Sakit?" Hinata balas memeluknya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata tidak begitu mengerti tapi ia membiarkan Sakura menangis di bahunya. Mungkin ini yang ia butuhkan sekarang, pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba asap mengepul tepat di depan api unggun. Dalam waktu singkat membuat seluruh siswa jatuh tergeletak. Awalnya mata Sakura berkunang-kunang, Hinata sudah jatuh duluan. Sakura terbatuk-batuk, "Apa ini?" Sakura berkata lemah lalu ikut terjatuh tapi tiba-tiba ditangkap oleh sorang gadis yang mengenakan masker wajah.

"Kena kau." Lalu ia membopong Sakura menjauh.

.

.

.

Alis Sasuke saling bertaut saat melihat orang-orang telah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. "Ada apa ini?" Matanya berusaha mencari sosok merah muda itu, tapi nihil. Hanya Hinata yang ia dapati yang juga tergeletak tepat di tenda biru milik Sakura.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakunya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk ke telepon genggamnya. Dan ia kembali menggeram membacanya.

**From : Unknown**

**Sakura ada bersamaku. Temui aku di gubuk dalam hutan. Kita punya seseatu yang harus di selesaikan. Jika kau tidak dating, maka gadis ini yang akan menjadi korban.**

**V.B**

"Sial!" Ia mengutuk. Jika ia berani macam-macam dengan Sakura barang menggores kulitnya, akan ia pastikan yang melakukannya akan ia bunuh. Ia mengambil senjata yang selalu ia simpan di dalam tasnya lalu menyelipkannya kedalam jaket.

"Ia hanya menjebakmu. Sakura hanyalah umpan." Pria bambut merah itu muncul dengan masker menutupi wajahnya, "Targetnya adalah kau, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau mengenalku?" Alis Sasuke bertaut.

"Hn. Jangan bodoh. Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu heh? Ketua dari mafia Uchiha." Pria itu melepas masker yang dari tadi menutupi wajahnya, "Perempuan itu menggunakan gas tidur lalu menculiknya."

"Hn? Perempuan siapa?"

"Shion. Atau sebaiknya kusebut dengan Velvet Blue." Ucap Sasori, "Dia adalah pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh Morino Ibiki untuk menangkapmu." Terang Sasori.

"Sial! Pria tua itu sudah mengetahui keberadaanku." Sasuke kembali merutuk, "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

"Katakan saja aku mempunya urusan dngan Velvet Blue." Ia berkata singkat, "Cepat, kita selamatkan Sakura."

Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus mempercayai si rambut merah ini.

.

.

.

**SOMEWHERE...**

"Selesai." Shion lalu memencet tombol kirim pada layar telpon trsenyum puas. "Selanjutnya hanya menunggu."

Ia menatap Sakura yang kini sedang terikat tidak sadarkan diri, "Kau gadis yang baik Haruno-san." Ia menyelipkan helai rambutnya di belakang telinganya, "Mungkin kita bisa jadi teman baik jika saja kau tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha."

Shion lalu duduk di kursi rotan yang tidak berada jauh dari Sakura, "Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku mendapat kesempatan ini." Ia menggumam.

BRAK!

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras.

"Akhinya kau datang juga Sasuke." Shion memasukkan beberapa peluru kedalam punisher emasnya, "Aha! Kau membawa bantuan rupanya." Kata Shion begitu melihat Sasori muncul dari belakang Sasuke.

"Dimana dia? Dimana Sakura?" Sasuke berkata dingin.

"Ssstt.."Shion menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya, "Dia sedang istirahat Uchiha-san." Shion tersenyum, "Jangan membuatnya terbangun."

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!" Bentak Sasuke keras. Ia menodongkan senjatanya.

"Hmpft.. Hahaha!" Shion terbahak, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Uchiha-san." Shion menarik pelatuk dan megarahkannya ke Sasuke, "Kau mengambil dialogku, tuan."

Dengan gesit Sasuke dan Sasori menghindari peluru itu.

"Kau selamatkanlah Sakura, aku yang akan menangani perempuan ini." Kata Sasori lalu ia melempar beberapa busur dari dalam jaketnya.

Shion terbelalak, "K-kau." Shion kembali mengarahkan dan menembak keaarah Sasori. Sasori lalu berguling, mengeluarkan senjata lalu menembak bertubi-tubi keaarah Shion tapi dengan mudah dapat ia hindari. "Apa masalahmu hah?!"

"Masalahku hm?" Sasri trsenyum, "Jangan bilang kau melupakanku nona."

Sementara Sasori dan Shion saling beradu tembak, Sasuke dengan gesit menyelamatkan Sakura. Ia memotong tali yang mengikat gadis itu lalu ia menggendongnya.

"Nghh.. Sasuke?" Mata Sakura perlahan terbuka. "Kita dimana?"

"Hn."

DOOR ! Peluru kembali menyerang Sasuke, "Kau mau kabur kemana Uchiha?" Shion mengarahkan pelurunya kearah Sasuke, "Benar-benar cerdik." Puji Shion.

"S-Shion?" Kata Sakura tidak percaya, "Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang hah?"

"Oh, apa kami membangunkanmu Sakura-chan?" balas Shion, "Anggap saja kau ikut dalam pembuatan film laga Sakura-chan."

Shion kembali menembak membuatnya sdikit lengah terhadap Sasori. Dengan cepat pemuda itu berlari kearah Shion mendorongnya hingga membuatnya sama-sama terjatuh, "Jangan bilang kau melupakanku nona." Ulang Sasori kembali.

"K-kau?"

.

.

.

**3 Tahun yang Lalu…**

Wanita berambut kuning pucat itu mengecek PDA, "Misi baru."

**Target : Akasuna's Family**

**Mission : Kill and destroy all.**

**Reward : 1000 $**

Wanita itu tersenyum. Tidak buruk juga pikirnya. Setelah mendapat pesan, wanita itu segera bersiap-siap menuju target. Ia memasukkan beberapa perlengkapan yang mungkin akan dibutuhkan.

"Waktu senggang memang paling menyenangkan jika melakukan pekerjaan. Tapi misi ini belum seberapa dengan misiku yang sebenarnya. Misi utama adalah menghancurkan keturunan Uchiha yang terakhir. Sasuke Uchiha."

Tidak lama, sebuah Gallardo keluar dari garasi dan melaju pesat. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mobil ungu itu berhenti di daerah pegunungan dan seorang wanita mengenakan kacamata dan topi turun. Ia mengamati villa mewah di depannya. Dengan santai wanita itu berjalan lalu melompati tembok depan.

"Saatnya _show time._" Ia melemparkan beberapa benda bulat ke dalam bangunan bercat kuning itu dari balik pohon cemara sehingga benda keras itu memecahkan jendela yang sontak membuat penjaga rumah langsung berlarian kearah sumber suara.

Ia tersenyum lalu menekan suatu tombol dari balik sakunya, membuat salah satu benda yang dilemparnya memancarkan cahaya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah monitor kecil dari dalam sakunya lagi. "Kena kalian semua." Katanya saat melihat banyak bulatan hijau di monitornya.

Saat penjaga sedang sibuk memunguti benda yang tadi dilemparnya, wanita itu melompat keluar. Ia mengeluarkan _controller _lalu berjalan santai menjauh dari rumah itu. Tak lama…

DHUAAARRR!

Bangunan yang beberapa detik lalu masih menjadi bangunan kini dengan sukses meledak.

"_Mission clear._" Wanita itu lalu melepas kacamata serta topinya sehingga membuat helaian kuning pucat itu berterbangan, "Ah, panasnya." Ia melirik sekali lagi runtuhan yang masih mengorbakan api itu. "Indahnya…"

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang dari kejauhan mengamatinya dengan mata membulat yang memantulkan kobaran api itu.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

"Sejak saat itu aku bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi rahasia. Membuat diriku semakin kuat dan tangguh. Sama seperti kau ingin membunuh Uchiha. Aku juga akan membunuhmu." Mata hazel itu menajam memancarkan kemarahan. Aura yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh wanita dihadapannya ini terhadap Sasuke Uchiha.

Shion masih tercengang, "Sial, aku melupakan satu saat itu." Ia menodongkan pistol, "Tapi akan kuhabisi malam ini juga."

"Coba saja." Sasori lalu mengeluarkan beberapa busur lagi yang kali ini jumlahnya lebih banyak, Shion mencoba menghindar, tapi tanpa sengaja ia terjatuh membuat beberapa busur itu menancap di tubuhnya.

"Akkh!" Ia memekik, "Sialan kau!" Ia mencoba berdiri tapi dengan cepat Sasori melesat kearahnya lalu meninju perut Shion membuat Shion jatuh tersungkur.

Tidak kehabisan akal, sambil menahan sakit, Shion menendang kaki Sasori membuat pemuda itu juga tersungkur. Mengambil kesempatan, Shion menjepit leher Sasori diantara kakinya, "Kau masih perlu belajar nak untuk mengalahkanku." Shion tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sasori merogoh pisau di saku jaketnya lalu menancapkannya pada paha Shion membuat wanita itu mengerang. Darah muncrat mengenai pemuda berwajah _baby face_ itu.

"Akkhhh!" Shion mengerang memegangi lukanya itu, "Terkutuk kau Sasori !"

Pemuda itu kini berdiri di hadapannya, "Ini adalah akhir dari hidupmu." Ia menarik pelatuk sehingga timah panas itu menembus perut Shion.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya terpaku melihat pemandangan tadi. Sakura menatap nanar pada tubuh Shion yang tergeletak berlumuran darah, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Sasori menghela nafas panjang, "Ayo pu…" Matanya membulat begitu merasakan cengkraman kuat di kakinya.

"Tidak semudah itu nak." Shion mngeluarkan _controller _lagi. Mata Sasori tambah membulat. "LAARIIII !" Ia berteriak pada Sasuke.

Begitu Sasuke menyadari benda yang dipegang Shion adalah alat pemicu ledakan, ia segera berlari keluar.

"Sa..sasori-san…"Sakura berkata lemah. Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut, "Hiduplah…"

Sakura hanya mengangguk, air matanya berurai. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke, "Shion."

Sasuke terus berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Hn, kau menang Uchiha." Shion menggumam.

"Kau juga sepertinya akan menyelesaikan misimu, Shion-san."

"Hn."

DHUUARR !

Bangunan dibelakang mereka meledak keras cukup itu menghempaskan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura melindunginya dari puing-puing yang berterbangan kearahnya.

Sakura terisak. Sasuke makin mempererat pelukannya, "Maaf membuatmu dalam kadaan seperti ini." Sasuke berkata pelan.

Sakura mengangguk, "Terima kasih Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sakura balas memeluk erat Sasuke, "Kita kehilangan dua teman." Sakura memunguti sebuah benda. Kalung yang biasa Shion pakai terhempas keluar. Ia menggenggamnya. "Kurasa ini kenangan terakhir darinya." Ia mengenakan kalung yang sudah agak hangus itu.

"Hn." Sasuke perlahan mengangkat dagu Sakura. "Setidaknya aku tidak kehilanganmu."

Sakura merona, tatapan lembut Sasuke seolah membuatnya meleleh saat itu juga. "Sasuke…" Sakura berkata pelan saat Sasuke menipiskan jarak diantara mereka.

"Maaf jika selama ini aku terus memaksamu Sakura. Tapi, aku tidak akan kalah dari Naruto untuk mendapatkanmu." Wajah itu semakin mendekat, "_Aishiteru, _Sakura." Ia mengecup lembut bibir Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Uchiha sendiri. Perlahan Sakura memejamkan matanya, membalas kecupan lembut itu.

"Hangat." Gumam Sakura pelan di sela-sela pagutannya. Solah ia tidak ingin melepas kecupannya. Baru kali ini Sakura sangat ingin menghentikan waktu.

Sasuke melepas pagutannya, "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang Sakura." Ia mengecup dahi lebar Sakura. "Tapi akan kupastikan kau akan tetap menjadi milikku."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Oi Sasuke, Sakura-chan." Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dari dalam hutan, "Kalian ini dari mana sa…" Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat sebuah rumah terbakar di depannya, "O-oi, oi! A-apa saja yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

"Ceritanya panjang." Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi serius, "Untuk sekarang kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Kurasa Ibiki sudah menuju kearah kita."

Naruto makin tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Yang jelas kita harus segera lari." Jawab Sasuke. Ia membantu Sakura berdiri, "Ikutlah dengan kami Sakura, kemungkinan tua bangka itu sudah mengetahuimu."

Sakura mengangguk, "Tapi, aku harus menghubungi Hinata dulu. Aku tidak mau membuatnya panik."

"Hn."

Setelah mengetik pesan singkat, Sakura semakin mengeratkan jaketnya. "Aku siap."

"Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus mencari kendaraan." Naruto mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya, "Ayo berbelanja."

Kemudian dua mafia dan gadis itu berlari. Petualangan sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang jauh dari mereka, mobil sedan hitam melaju cepat menuju arah mereka. Ia melihat bulatan kuning di monitor mobilnya perlahan menghilang.

"Kau sudah tewas Shion hm?" Ia mencengkram setir. Ia sempat melihat kearah koordinat yang tampil di layar PDA-nya. "Kau berguna disaat-saat terakhir."

"Aku akan menemukanmu Uchiha." Pria tua itu menginjak pedal gas sehingga membuat laju mobil itu semakin cepat.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Mind to review?

Author's Area :

Gomen-gomen semuanya membuat kalian lama menunggu. Author baru saja menjalani UN dan lagi menunggu pengumuman. Doain yah semoga Author lulus dan diterima di Universitas yang author mau. Amin

Sekali lagi author apdet cerita yang alurnya kecepatan. Yosshh, silahkan timpuk author semau kalian *sujud*

Dan author harap kalian ngga kecewa yah dengan karya author. Ah ya, ada lagi yang PM minta contact. Yossh, silahkan hubungi author di Twitter AM_arsy atau di FB Arshyhy Citcuit. Jika mau kontak author, silahkan hubungi 085656821484/082291925384. Siapa tau aja kita bisa berteman dengan baik minna !

Special Thanks for :

Sasu-koi, CutIcut Uchiha, desypramitha2, me, Yorishiku, marvel, Silent reader D, Astro O'connor, ongkitang, Aiko Asari, Me, rini melyanti, Erika Liana19, sofi asat, furiikuhime, Cherryma, , DefenderNHL, hanazono yuri, Eagle onyx, Little pinky mouse, Reako Mizuumi, Haru CherryRaven, Guest, uchihatrisa-sama, and all readers yang setia menunggu fic ini.

"This Fic for you guys."

Sign in

Cherry


End file.
